There Will Be A Dawn
by purpleeyednekoyoukai
Summary: When Youko is shattered, a plan is made; following events cause it to unravel when someone dies before it can be put into action. What danger does the fallout of the plan conceal? full summary inside YusKei KuwaYuki Hieix? Kuramax? Ocx? Ocx?
1. Prologue

There Will Be A Dawn

Full summary:  
When a catastrophic event mentally shatters Youko, his three friends come up with a plan to pick up the pieces. Unfortunately, it all falls apart when one of them dies before it can be put into action. What danger does the plan's fallout conceal from Kurama?

The past and present collide when the dead refuse to stay so. A race against time ensues to ensure an important crystal doesn't fall into the wrong hands as the demon world descends into utter chaos. The two issues may be connected...but that connection will have to be located before the one who almost destroyed Youko returns to attempt it a second time.

This story (well, the prologue at least) was inspired by the song "Beauty from Pain" by Superchic[k].  
The rest was spawned from my insane imagination.

NOTE: Exempting flashbacks, the rest of the story is NOT told in my character's P.O.V.

-x-x-x-x-  
Prologue:  
The End of It

I take a deep breath and turn away, feeling slightly reassured by the sound of my best friend's footsteps beside me as we walk away. Both of us pause, involuntarily, and glance at each other.

"We did it once, Kimi." My best friend tells me, biting her lip in nervousness. "We can do it again." Her voice betrays her anxiety; her tone makes it sound as though she is unsure. I nod, knowing both of us need it. Feelings of fear, of panic, begin to press down on me; the further we walk, the worse it gets. Silent tears cascade down Kat's cheeks as we continue. I pause and turn; the look in Kuronue's eyes show me that he is as broken as we; the look in Youko's...it chills me. I see no recognition, only a hostile hatred that, if it were only slightly stronger, would turn into outright violence. His golden eyes narrow, his gaze becoming a glare; I turn back around to face my friend and we continue on. I pause again, but do not turn to face him; Kat touches my arm. "Kimi?"

I turn wordlessly, signaling for her to stay there, and head back towards Youko. I know I am walking into a mine field and that I could be killed in an instant, but I...foolishly...continue on. When Youko is clearly in my view again, I see that the rest of his band, including Kuronue, have continued on. His glare deepens but I do not faulter; I walk up to him, within arm's reach and hold out a multicolored crystal on a cord to him silently. He stares at me for a moment before accepting it; I nod to him and walk away...but not before I see him slip the cord around his neck, and look down into the jewel. An image appears...a smaller him and a small me...he is hugging me, soothing me, as I cry into his shirt. His eyes widen and I flee, hurriedly catching up to Kat.

Our silent, sorrowful march continues until Kat stops; her tears have returned.

I give her a questioning glance; when her eyes connect with mine, I wince, as hers are hollow and broken.

"We'll never see them alive again, will we?" She manages out shakily. I immediately start walking again; that gives her enough of an indication of what the answer is.

As I crest the top of a hill, I face the direction we came from for one last time. A lone tear slides down my face; it lands on the ground with a slight 'thump'. If Kat notices, she ignores it and continues on. I watch the last spot I saw Youko in for a moment longer before following her.

I will never see my beloved sensei or his best friend and partner in crime alive again.

But then again...it is better off this way.

This way, at least...sensei...Youko...will live for a little longer.

-x-x-x-x-

First time writing in the present tense, so don't eat me.

"It" is not the story...but something vital to the story. "It" will be referred to and eventually explained.

Chapter one should be up A.S.A.P.  
Emma


	2. Life As Its Known

Welcome to Chapter One.

Special thanks to Death101- Fox Version, who requested I actually make this a story.

"Talking"  
_"Thinking"  
_-Telepathisis-  
_Flashback_

-x-x-x-x-  
Chapter One:  
Life As It's Known

_I stand at the edge of a cliff; the wind threads it's fingers through my hair as I survey the land below. It is strewn with carnage, though the battle still rages on. My friend creeps up behind me silently._

_"Kimi, you're making a target of yourself." She scolds before pulling me down into a crouch._

_"They're rather absorbed." I mutter but acquiesce nonetheless. Though both of us have grown stronger since Youko and Kuronue abandoned us two months ago, neither of us would be able to take on those armies and have a chance of surviving._

_"So, we've managed this long..." Kat murmurs, more to herself than me._

_"Yes, we have." I cut her off. "Where will we go next? We managed to traverse this area with some difficulty, but it won't be long before we are noticed and...coerced...into joining the..."_

_"Services?" Her tone is bland, though both of us know what that means._

_"Yes, the...services...of the leaders in this area." I frown, as this outcome is less than desirable._

_"Let's...head back." Over bright eyes avoid my gaze as their owner waits for me to snap at her._

_I sigh and run a hand through my already mussed hair. I'm not ready to go back, nor am I ready to be forced to be a mercenary. Another sigh escapes me as I stand. "Let's go." I turn in the direction of our former home._

_"You...?"_

_"It's better than the alternative...and most demons are oddly superstitious. We aren't likely to be bothered there." With that, I began my march home...well, to what is left of it._

-x-x-x-x-

Two boys, aged five and six, glare at each other from across the toy-strewn room. Angry blue eyes clash with green as their owners make a show of playing with the mediocre toys. Their mothers watch discreetly from time to time and frown. Neither can fathom what's wrong; their child is fine with every other but the one present.

One boy, the five year old, has bright red hair and green eyes; he is known as Shuichi Minamino. The other boy, aged six, has black hair and blue eyes; he is known as Sora Maki. Both do not mind most other children, as they do not feel threatened by them. They feel threatened by the other across the room and neither knows, nor cares to find out why.

"Perhaps we should try again later?" Makoto Maki murmurs to her long-time friend, Shiori Minamino.

"Perhaps..." Shiori frowns, unsure of why her son, usually such a gentleman, cannot abide by the other boy.

"Maybe tomorrow." A smile full of strain is given to Shiori before Makoto heads into the war zone and convinces both boys to clean up. They do, though they glare at each other when they think their mothers aren't looking. Once they finish, they say their goodbyes. As they walk away, Shuichi smiles for the first time since they came.

"Why don't you like Sora, Shuichi?" Shiori questions as she makes her son lunch.

Shuichi remains silent, though his gaze finds the house next door where his "nemesis" lives.

0x0x0x0

"Teacher, teacher!" Shouts a girl who ran in from recess.

The teacher glances up from grading. "Yes?"

"Shuichi and Sora are fighting!" She cries. The teacher flings the pen down and races outside to find the two boys rolling in the dirt as the entire grade watches. He calmly grabs both by their collars and picks them up before setting them on their feet.

"I expected better of you two." He admonishes as both glare at each other. "I'll have to call your moms, boys." Both stiffen and the teacher smiles grimly, realizing he's found the only way to make the two behave.

0x0x0x0

"Shuichi, come sit with us!" Coo the girls, who all blush when he glances at them.

"No, thank you." He replies calmly with a charming smile; the girls swoon.

Sora, who is observing from where he sits, frowns. He can see the fake politeness that oozes from the smile; he can see the danger they cannot. Shaking his head slightly, he returns his attention to his lunch.

_"If they can't spot the viper because they're blinded by the pretty scales, it's their problem, not mine."_ Despite that, a knot forms in Sora's stomach. He can only hope that the boy, whatever he is, doesn't tire of their incessant demands for his attention. A shiver startles him, though after what he sees in the boy's eyes, it is not entirely unexpected.

0x0x0x0

"Hi Shuichi!" Chirps a girl; a giggling girl follows along beside that one.

_"Fangirls."_ Shuichi growls mentally, but smiles disarmingly and appears pleased to see them. "Hello girls."

Sora, passing by, almost freezes when he senses the ill intent rolling off the boy in waves. Taking a deep breath, the boy deviates from his path and sidles over. The girls chatter at Shuichi for a few more moments before moving on. He sighs quietly and permits himself to glare after them.

"Problem?"

The redhead actually jumps and whirls around. As soon as his eyes connect with Sora, they narrow. "Not at all."

"Didn't look that way from where I was standing." Sora states blandly; he, in order not to be lumped in with Shuichi, cultivates himself as a punk. His manner speaks of that; he leans back against the brick wall of the school; arms crossed; expression blank.

"Then you must have been standing in the wrong spot." The redhead replies loftily, trying to rein in his temper. He is tired of Sora, of dealing with the other boy's attitude. _"It would be so easy to just..."_

"If any of them go missing, I'll know who to point to."

The accusation causes green eyes to widen noticeably. Sora smirks and walks off, content that he won this battle at least.

0x0x0x0

Shuichi, who is known as Kurama by Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara and Hiei Jaganshi, sighs as he wanders down a backstreet with his teammates. He is late for dinner and his mom will worry, but there is a mission and he can't afford to skip it.

"So what's it this time?" Yusuke questions as they head for an abandoned warehouse at the edge of the city.

"Apparently someone like Four Arms..." Shuichi murmurs, more to himself and Hiei, than Kuwabara and Yusuke.

"Whozzat?" Kuwabara wonders aloud.

"A demon who gained strength by consuming others to absorb their powers." Shuichi explains.

0x0x0x0

Sora meanders the warehouse district; it's a favorite hang out of his. It's most deserted and even if there is someone, they chance that they will bother him is very slight. He is in the act of sighing and puzzling over what to do about Shuichi when he senses something...off...about the warehouse he just passed. A scream issues from it; he hurriedly turns around, snatched up a nearby pipe and darts toward the unbarred entrance. He cautiously peers in through the grime-cached window; what he sees shocks him.

_"W-what is that---..." _He cuts his thought off abruptly because he knows as soon as he asks himself. It's a demon...he doesn't know how or why he knows...and at the moment, he isn't going to question it. The majority of his focus is on the brunette girl who is tied up near the demon; it's her who screamed.

He frowns, unsure of why this matters or pertains to him. Then he shrugs the thought off.

_"Because I know what this thing is...I may be able to defeat it..."_ As much as he dislikes fighting, he knows that he is good--uncannily good--for someone who has never had a lesson or many years of experience. He can only hope that this odd ability of his will prove to be his saving grace. Biting his lip, he slips around back; the door there, too, is unbarred. He tightens his grip on the pole and silently, stealthily enters the building.

0x0x0x0

"That one." Hiei states after quickly scanning the area with his Jagan.

"No der, shorty." Kuwabara mutters. "Even Urameshi could sense that..."

"Shut yer trap, Kuwabara!" Yusuke snaps before angrily storming the warehouse; Hiei darts off and enters through an upper window; Kuwabara glares at both before sneaking inside via a door different from the one Yusuke took.

Shuichi sighs quietly before following his brash teammates in; he is quickly making several plans for whatever scenarios his mind can come up with.

All of his thoughts go down the drain when he hears a female's scream from inside the warehouse.

0x0x0x0

_It is five months since we parted ways with Youko; three since we began our journey home._

_I sigh as I trudge along the border of the place I still call home; Kat walks beside me. Neither of us make any attempt to conceal our presences, as all who know of this place fear coming here. Even the bravest or the most foolish of outside peoples refuse to come here; even the greediest, when finding out that this place is part of a bet, refuse._

_Kat and I do not fear this place. We know what has happened here...it is sad and depressing, yes...but there is no reason to be afraid of this place. True, many of those who's blood stained the soil red still roam this place, but they have little care of what the living do or who they are...unless they are the ones that spilt their blood. Both of us do not fit into that category, and thus have little to fear from most of this place._

_"Kimi..."_

_I turn, as there are tears in Kat's voice; what meets my eyes causes my breath to hitch and my tear ducts to attempt to spring to life._

_Tiny skeletons are strewn across the clearing in front of us; the bones are in such a mix that it is impossible to tell just how many children were slaughtered here._

_"How could anyone do this?!" Kat cries as tears begin to pour from her eyes._

_I have no answer to this, so I merely walk forward, unsheathe my daggers and begin to pry the half-frozen ground loose._

_"W-what are you...?"_

_I ignore the question, as it's answer will become apparent when I am done. I work in silence; my stunned friend watches, then bites her lip._

_"I'll help." She steps forward resolutely, though her voice wavers. "Imprecor: Humus.(1)" She murmurs; I hurriedly jump back as the ground seems to turn into quicksand. The bones slowly sink into the ground; once they vanish, she collapses from the strain of using so much magic. I catch her and lean her back against the tree. She sleeps while I find a rock large enough for what I wish to do; I then work into the night, stopping only to make a campfire, for I need some light to work by._

_Morning comes slowly and I rise as the sun does. I recollect our things, hide the signs that someone was here, pick Kat up piggyback style and follow the road further into what was once a utopia._

_The only trace left of us is a mass grave marked by a crystal with a stone in the center; it's inscription reads "Murdered, unnamed, unmourned. You will be avenged"._

-x-x-x-x-

Kimi: Empress (note: I did not know that when I picked that. I picked it 'cuz I liked the name XD)  
Sora Maki: Sky, Black Pine

(1): Imprecor: release/invoke  
Humus: earth  
It's Latin, y'all.

Okay, so...I type slow. Really slow.  
Either way, here's chapter one.

Enjoy.  
Emma


	3. Say What?

"Talking"  
_"Thinking"  
_-Telepathisis-  
_Flashback_

-x-x-x-x-  
Chapter Two:  
Say What?

_"Mm?" Comes the mumble from my back._

_"Finally waking?" I question, amused in spite of myself. She has been out for the past three days; even such a spell should not tire her this much._

_"Stupid sunlight." She grumbles, then sighs. "Sorry, Kims."_

_I smile slightly. "It's fine. I know it tires you."_

_"I shouldn't be this tired after a spell like that...out for a day, yes. Out for two? Alright. But three?"_

_I sigh. "Grief affects us all in different ways, Kat."_

_That prompted several moments' silence before she spoke again. "So where are we?"_

_"About a day's walk from the Citadel."_

_She groans. "You can't honestly be thinking of going there, can you?!"_

_"...so what if I am?"_

_"Those things will EAT us!"_

_"If we can get along with them, they will be great protection._

0x0x0x0

"OH MY GOD!" Shrieks a female employee; several male employees come running.

"What's---what in the name of--?!" All the people stare at what appears to be a decomposing carcass of something that isn't and never has been human.

Shuichi sighs; partially in relief, partially in annoyance.

0x0x0x0

"Really?" Yusuke grumbles. "You call that a mission?"

"Shut it, Urameshi." Kuwabara commands, just as annoyed.

"Enough." Shuichi intervenes. "We need to get the body to Koenma before any other humans see it."

"Why does it matter?" Hiei snaps. "You can always use your pollen to erase their memories."

A touch of steel enters Shuichi's voice. "I'd rather not."

The two non-human members of Team Urameshi glare at one another, each seething in his own way.

"Uh...guys." It takes all of Kuwabara's strength not to gulp when both direct their gazes to him. "The portal's here."

With another word, both enter and leave two very confused teammates to trail them hesitantly.

0x0x0x0

Koenma sighs; he can tell something's wrong as soon as the four enter his office. Hiei is icier than usual; his attitude is normal but Kurama's is not. When that is added to the fact that both of the other boys are strangely silent, it doesn't take a genius to deduce that something's up.

"Ah..." He murmurs, trying to think of where he should begin. "Well, for starters...this isn't the demon."

"What?!" Two of the four half-shout.

"The demon from your mission was...ah...targeted already. Some...friends...noticed him and decided they were going to stick their oars in. Both of them, along with someone who got caught in the crossfire, are currently getting patched up in the hospital wing."

Yusuke is the first to speak. "Do we know them?"

The demi-god bites his lip. "At the moment...we're not sure. The human is an...well, 'anomaly' is the best term I can come up with." Another sigh escapes the demi-god. "Until he's fully healed, though, we don't want to stress him."

"Why not?" Kuwabara ventures.

"If my theory is correct, he is not one I, nor you all, want for an enemy." The brunette's voice is dead serious; the four are astounded to recognized concern in his eyes. "Once one of my...friends...are healed, I will send them for something that will confirm or deny my guess."

0x0x0x0

_"...are you sure about this?"_

_I sigh, fed up. "Either come with or stay here. Whichever you choose, choose now." I then march forward, directly toward the strongest plant. The others shift; I can feel them trying to move into a position that will allow them to easily subdue me. I ignore them as Kat eventually decides to follow me towards the door._

_"__**Halt, demoness.**__"_

_I freeze; Kat jumps and crashes into me as she attempts to bolt for the door._

_"__**Don't be hasty, Frostpetal.**__" Comments another plant. "__**We could make a deal with them**__."_

_I gulp mentally, then search for my voice. "What kind of a deal?"_

_"__**You may stay here and we will protect you...but in return, you must feed us some of your energy. We have been starved since our Master died...**__"_

_Kat flinches at that comment; I do as well, but I hide it better. "...very well."_

0x0x0x0

Yusuke frowns. "Why not send us?"

Koenma awards him a flat look. "D'you honestly expect me to send you anywhere when two of you are bickering?"

"We are not bickering, Koenma." The steely tone in Kurama's voice is very pronounced now.

The brunette, however, is not cowed. "There are other reasons, but none of you need to know of them right now."

A knock sounds at the door; it opens to reveal Botan. "Uh, Koenma sir..."

"Yes?"

"Uhm...the head doctor says you should head to the infirmary. They're having some problems treating one of the patients..."

0x0x0x0

_"Kimi." _

_The soft hiss jolts me awake; it's not the person, but the tone. "Yah?" I murmur sleepily._

_"We've got to go. __**Now**__**.**__"_

_"Wha?" I sluggishly sit up; I'm not at my best when I'm first woken._

_"He's here."_

_That one sentence sends a chill right through me; I am now completely awake. Without another word, I slip out of my bed, dress and dart after my already fleeing friend. I glance back once...just once. I figure I'm allowed to break my own weird little rules every so often...particularly after saying good-bye to a place twice._

-x-x-x-x-

Kimi shall rejoin the main story line soon...Possibly in the next chapter. The flashbacks aren't just there for fun, though. They're to explain (er, give the abbreviated version) of what went on from the prologue to present day.

...and, yes, the bolded text is a plant talking. (Again, I blame YYH for my random/weird ideas. :gestures at the parasite-ish thing that takes up residence in Kurama's stepbrother's ear: )

Enjoy =3  
Emma


	4. Excuse Me

"Talking"  
_"Thinking"  
_-Telepathisis-  
_Flashback_

-x-x-x-x-  
Chapter Three:  
Excuse Me?

_"Now what are we going to do?" Kat ponders aloud as we take shelter from the sudden downpour in a cave._

_I prod the fire I managed to create with a stick and watch the sparks dance in the air above it. As per usual, I have no answer, so I say nothing...though, I, too, wonder what we will do. We stayed there for almost fifty years. I sigh as I think of it; perhaps that was the problem. We became complacent because we stayed in an area too long. It may be why he was almost able to find us._

_"We should have been more prepared."_

_I agree with that statement, but she knows it, just as she knows my non-verbal reply._

_"Yeah...we will be more prepared next time."_

_I simply nod and continue to tend the fire._

_"Where to now?"_

_I pause, thinking. "The shinobi compound?"_

_She pulls a face. "Why there?"_

_"We can continue our training." _

_Kat bites her lip and eyes the ground._

_I relent. "Alright. I can continue my training. You can...do whatever it is you would rather be doing." I wince mentally, as my irritation seeped into my tone._

_"It's...it's not that I don't enjoy training." She pauses; the next bite draws blood. "I...I'm just..."_

_"Tired of fighting? Tired of killing?"_

_Her reply is very quiet. "Yeah."_

_The corner of my lip twitches. "I apologize. Those things are a part of my nature and I have yet to tire of them."_

_"Killing is in your nature?"_

_"Well...not in the mindless serial killer fashion. Or even the I'm always looking for a blood bath one. I just...I kill because necessity demands it."_

_"If it didn't?"_

_I pause before answering. "Like I said...it's in my nature."_

_"And what nature is that?"_

_"The nature of a fighter."_

_"At least you didn't say warrior..."_

_I smother a laugh; this is the first joke she made since we separated from Youko and Kuronue. "Actually, I was thinking ninja..." Then I laugh; the look on her face makes it impossible not to._

0x0x0x0

Koenma frowns before sighing. "Alright--"

"What're we supposed to do?!" Yusuke explodes. "Just sit around?!"

"Last I checked, you always bitched about missions anyway. Why're you complaining because you're getting some time off?" The brunette grumbles.

"Because something's going on and we want to know what it is." Kurama supplies.

He shrugs. "Suit yourselves." He then heads for the infirmary, fully intent on verbally chewing someone to shreds...if, that is to say, the person who's refusing to be tended is who he thinks it is.

0x0x0x0

In the depths of Makai, something stirs; its vast unconsciousness is beginning to pick up the faintest tinglings of the prey it has sought for so long.

A wicked smile shows off pointed fangs and blood red lips. A sultry woman in a dark, yet elegant gown watches her master's slumber.

"Soon..." She murmurs as her imagination conjures up memories of the days she once lived for. _"Soon I shall live for them again...and all my master's enemies will be no more..."_ The wicked smile grew. _"And I'll start with you, Youko Kurama...as soon as my master wakes...you're **mine**."_

0x0x0x0

One of the three in the infirmary grins. "Here he comes."

The second, sprawled out haphazardly across the hospital bed, rolls her eyes. "I'm getting bitched at."

"For what?" The third questions.

"For refusing to be treated." Snaps Koenma as he enters.

"Uh...that was me."

Said demi-god turns toward the voice; the owner has black hair and blue eyes. "And you are...?"

"Maki, Sora."

"Well, Sora--"

"That'd be him." Interrupts the one sprawled across the bed.

"Quit interrupting, Kimi!"

That earns him a tongue stuck out in his direction.

"You are immature!"

"This is coming from a toddler?" Said demoness needles.

Yusuke and the others catch up; they enter in time to hear the last exchange.

"What's--"

"What the hell is **he** doing here?" Kurama snaps; all, save Sora, stare.

"I could ask you the same, _**Shuichi**_." Sora smirks. "Does your mommy know her perfect widdle angel is a demon?"

His reply is a wordless snarl; Kurama's aura flares sharply.

"OY!" Shouts Kimi. "You, redhead. Control yourself!"

He turns to her, furious. "And--"

"Some of us don't feel like trying to block people who cannot control their auras. Please refrain from being one of them or...hm..."

"Just go with castration."

"KIMI!" Kat snaps, both irritated and impressed.

"What? It always works..."

"Do I want to know?" Sora interjects.

"No." Both reply in unison.

Koenma pinches the bridge of his nose as Kurama fumes; the fox demon is more in control of himself now, though he finds himself adopting Sora's normal posture against the wall. The other three members of Team Urameshi stare, unsure of what to make of this.

"Who're you guys?" Yusuke eventually inquires.

"I'm Kimi." The demoness in question has light blue-green hair; her eyes are orange. She gestures at the girl with brown hair and green eyes. "That's Kat." She then gestures at the boy sitting on the edge of the third bed. "An' that's Maki, Sora. Interesting name, by the way."

"...thanks." He murmurs, unsure if it's a complement.

Koenma coughs. "Anyway...Kimi, are you healed?"

The girl in question sits up. "Mostly. The injuries I still have are gashes at best and they're stitched and bandaged."

"D'you think you can handle a quick run to Makai?"

"Sure, why not?"

Kat shakes her head. "Battle bait."

Kimi smirks. "You know it."

"Can I go?" Sora questions.

All, including the still-irritated Kurama, stare; his, though, is icier and he also raises an eyebrow at him.

"No." Kimi calmly laces her hiking boots and begins to slip them on. "This is a non-human only mission...and no, that wasn't an invite, Kat."

Said girl smirks. "Awww, but they're cute."

The bluette's left eye twitches. "I have absolutely no idea what you've been smoking, but if you haven't been smoking anything, please don't come near me."

"Why?"

"Because I heard stupidity is catching."

Kat pouts. "You're no fun."

The other girl rolls her eyes. "If I'm not back after a week, don't send search parties." With that, she calmly exits the room and heads toward the portal generator.

Sora sighs. "So what now?"

The demi-god echoes him. "Well, how much do you know?"

Kurama fights to reign in his temper. "Koenma, you can't possibly--"

"He knows now." The brunette on the bed interjects. "We may as well tell him everything."

Koenma raises an eyebrow. "What d'you mean 'he knows now'?"

"I fought the--demon, right?"

Kat nods. "Yeah, demon. I ended up in a...compromising...position and this guy helped Kimi get me away from the freak who wanted to have me for dinner."

Sora blinks.

She sweatdrops. "I didn't mean a date."

0x0x0x0

A week passes.

Kat is still in the infirmary, as her wounds don't seem to want to heal; Kurama is rather annoyed and ignoring all summons to Spirit World; Sora has spent every day after school with Master Genkai, training; Hiei has split his time between guarding his sister from Sora and making sure the fox doesn't do anything stupid; Yusuke's been skipping class and hitting the arcades; Kuwabara has been alternating between that and school after a few threats from his sister.

0x0x0x0

Koenma glares at the communication mirror and contemplates throwing it at a wall. He has tried to call Kurama numerous times, but it appears that the irritated fox shut his off. Botan enters without knocking; her eyes are excited and her breath is leaving her in pants.

"Koenma sir!"

"Yes?"

"Kimi's back!"

0x0x0x0

_"Hey." Kat's voice snaps me from my reverie._

_"Mm?" I answer; she gestures ahead._

_A young boy--he looks maybe eight or nine--is being pinned to a wall by an ugly demon. What's more, though, is the fact that he emanates no youki...meaning he's human or something else._

_"I was getting bored anyway..." I murmur before launching myself at the demon; Kat groans behind me but doesn't interfere. I successfully pummel the guy and he runs off; I then turn to the kid. "You okay?"_

_He nods, sniffing slightly. "Mm-hm."_

_"Alright, well let's find--"_

_"THERE THE BITCH IS!"_

_I spin around to find that the guy's back...with five or so friends._

_Son of a bitch._

-x-x-x-x-

Longest chapter yet ^^  
Emma


	5. Training Sucks

"Talking"  
_"Thinking"  
_-Telepathisis-  
_Flashback_

-x-x-x-x-  
Chapter Four:  
Training Sucks

_"C-can you hold them off?" The little boy mumbles._

_"I should be able to for a bit...why?"_

_"I might be able to get us out of here." He hurriedly begins to focus his energy--it feels strange, as it's not youki and it's nothing like Kat's power--on a point in the pile of rubble._

_Kat sighs. "I'll help."_

_The next fifteen minutes to a half an hour is a haze of striking and being struck; in the middle of the fight, he races over, grabs us and drags us into a portal._

_"Master Koenma!" Cries a girl in a kimono. Similar expressions are heard but I have to block it out; a group of ogres wielding weapons approach the two of us and surround us; one false move and we're done._

0x0x0x0

Sora groans as he picks himself up off the grass.

_"At least the landing's softer than inside..."_ He notes absently as he takes his defensive stance.

"You've made progress." Genkai acknowledges as she signals the training is over for today.

He blinks. "What?"

The corner of her mouth twitches. "You have to go home, don't--"

"My mom will understand." He states and slips into an offensive stance; he then darts towards her. Her eyes widen briefly, as she has yet to teach him any; he mirrors her technique near-flawlessly. She then smirks, blocks and sends him flying over her shoulder.

The black haired boy hits the ground with a muted thud as the breath explodes from his lungs; he ignores his muscles' and lungs' protests and stands, rushing towards her again. Like the time before, he is sent flying; this time, however, he manages to twist himself around so that he lands on his feet. He dampens this accomplishment by stumbling, but it does not go unnoticed by Genkai...nor by the chance observer.

Kurama stares as he watches his childhood nemesis go at it with Genkai; he is somewhat impressed by the other boy's determination, if nothing else. He lingers there, continuing to watch as Sora is thrown about; despite that, every time he is, he gets right back up.

_"He's either stupid...or very determined." _Kurama reluctantly notes the second thought to be the correct conclusion.

0x0x0x0

Hiei scowls as the rain drips off the tree and onto him. Despite the fact that he can go inside at any time, he chooses to stay outside in the miserable weather. At the moment, he is unsure of what soured his mood more: the weather or the fact that the weather allows Sora to stay.

_"That boy..."_ He glares, red eyes seeming almost slitted, as Sora assists Yukina in the kitchen. _"If he's so dangerous, why is the toddler allowing him to wander around freely?"_ He scans the room and its inhabitants. _"Even the oaf dislikes him hanging around Yukina..."_

"Are you coming in?"

His gaze flickers to the inquirer. "Get lost."

Blue eyes seem to sigh. "I'll be sure to relay that to Yukina, as she's the one who sent me out here."

The jaganshi glares, hand on his katana, but realizes that the boy will not tell her what he said---at least not quite the way he put it. Instead of reassuring him, however, it only makes him trust the other boy less.

0x0x0x0

Kimi sighs as the doctors sew her back up for the second time in less than two weeks.

"New record, huh?" Koenma joked feebly.

"I think so." The bluette agrees affably.

The brunette frowns, as he observes all the injuries she had collected. _"Perhaps I should have--"_

"You okay?" Botan inquires.

"Yep." The aqua haired girl grins, seemingly unaware of the pain.

"How..." He trails off.

She pulls a face. "Chill, Koenma." She then holds up a weapon, aged by exposure to the elements. "I got it...and once they finish stitching me up, I'll work on fixing it."

He sighs. "I know you're not going to like this..."

The demoness resists the urge to snarl when a needle pricks the edge of a particularly sore wound. "What?"

"I may need you to join Team Urameshi...if only temporarily..." He blinks. "What? No protest?"

"I'll get to hang in human world. What's not to like?"

Botan stares. "Since when d'you like to go to human world?"

She sighs. "It's not my favorite place, but even I like a break every now and then."

"...no arguments?"

"So far? Not really..."

The demi-god grins, pleased by the unexpected acquiescence.

0x0x0x0

Sora groans quietly as he carefully sinks down onto the bed in the spare room he was assigned. His muscles--leg in particular--are one giant ache.

_"Overload principle, huh?"_ He growls mentally. _"It helps you get stronger...pfft. Yeah. Right." _The teen finds himself sulking as he lays back on the bed. He frowns slightly, recalling how everyone but Master Genkai and Yukina were cold or extremely wary of him. _"Well...in S--Kurama's case, that's expected." _A small sigh escapes him. _"I can't blame them for siding with Sh--Kurama."_

His gaze focuses blankly on the ceiling for a few moments before he chides himself. _"Now isn't the time to sulk or have a pity party. I need to sleep or training will be worse than usual."_ With that thought, he rolls over, closes his eyes and focuses on sleep.

0x0x0x0

Kurama sits upon the couch; Yusuke and Kuwabara enter, tussling; Sora follows calmly as Koenma appears.

"Yo." He greets. Kurama nods stiffly; Yusuke and Kuwabara's tussle slows before ceasing; Sora turns his attention to him obligingly.

"Well...Kimi--"

Said demoness trips as she darts in the door, hits the floor and rolls over. Hiei appears behind her and tries to slice her in half; she catches the blade between her hands and then kicks him over her head with both feet. She then stands, tosses the blade up and catches it by the hilt.

"Nice weight." She comments before flipping the sword; her grasp is now on the blade as she offers the sword back to Hiei. He snatches it back; she sighs and calmly bandages the cuts his action caused her.

"Ah, I see you've made it." Koenma mumurs.

Kimi nods before picking up the bag she dropped when she tripped.

"So you have the blade?"

"Yep." She calmly places the bag on the ground.

"Sora, would you pull it out for us?" The demi-god requests. Sora obligingly steps up and pulls the weapon from the bag.

Kurama goes dead white; no one can tell if it's from anger or shock. "Who gave you the right to remove that weapon from where it was left?"

"You're not the only one who knew him, Kurama." Kimi interjects calmly.

"If you had known him, I would have--"

"Are you sure of that?" She arches an eyebrow at him; Kurama stares.

Koenma smothers a smile. "Ahem...how does--" He stops, as Sora gives the weapon an experimental swing. His form is flawless and a slight smile graces his features.

"About time he found the right weapon." Genkai comments as she enters.

"Whaddaya mean?" Kuwabara questions while Yusuke pesters the still-pale Kurama.

"He's tried almost every other weapon, but none of them clicked."

Kurama frowns. "Koenma, what exactly--"

The demi-god interrupts. "Kimi, explain."

The bluette rolls her eyes at the command, but obeys. "As you suspected, he's the reincarnation of a demon...albeit in a more traditional sense than him." She nods to Kurama. Koenma gives her a flat look.

"You're trying to tell me _**he's**_ Kuronue's reincarnation?" Kurama questions icily.

The chain and scythe fall from Sora's grasp.

0x0x0x0

_I sigh softly as Kat shifts in her sleep. It has been three days since the ogres threw us in this cell and I'm beginning to think that we've been forgotten. That can actually work in our favor...well, if it's impossible to die in spirit world, that is. Footsteps echo down the hall but I ignore them, as they march right past the cell Kat and I occupy._

_"Kimi?" Her large, frightened eyes lock with mine; it appears the footsteps woke her. I nod, as I do not want to say a statement I will most likely be forced to retract. I will do anything and everything to get her out of here alive...but I cannot guarantee that the same fate will befall me as well._

_"Do...do you think..."_

_I stare blankly at the wall, concealing my thoughts and emotions; despite that, she can tell that our situation is not good. "...is...is there anything--"_

_"Nothing can be done." I quietly explain and shoot her a brief, strained smile._

_"Ah, there they are."_

_Both of us instantly glance up and tense; two large, muscled ogres with clubs leer down at us from beyond the bars._

_"We'll have fun with them, eh, Puron?" Smirks the taller of the two. _

_"Looks like I won't be able to get out of here unscathed." I think. If these two decide to try anything, I will have to kill them...and, thus, will make an enemy of Enma._

_"Shut yer gobs!" Snaps a third voice; it's accompanied by a loud clanking. A larger, purple ogre marches into view with two heavy chains. "Alrigh' lasses, ya need to put these on afore we can letcha talk to King Enma."_

_I stare coldly at the shackles as Kat wordlessly slips hers on._

_"You too, lass." The purple one commands as the other two leer._

_I scowl. "That has seals on it."_

_The purple ogre's smile is grim. "Tha's the idea, lass."_

_I stall further, trying to find a way to avoid putting them on; if I do, I'm a sitting duck._

_Finally, the purple ogre tires of my tarrying. "Lass, either git 'em on yah, or I'll haveta let them fools atcha."_

_Their leers become predatory; I acquiesce, if only to ruin their fun._

-x-x-x-x-

Woo?  
Haha, sorry. It's 1 AM and I'm not quite coherent.

EDIT: I AM SO SORRY!  
I tried to post this on Sunday but...it didn't work T_T  
My deepest apologies. :bows:

Meh...enjoy.  
Emma


	6. I Refuse

"Talking"  
_"Thinking"  
_-Telepathisis-  
_Flashback_

This is kinda a filler chapter...but there is an actual important going-on that happens...ish? ._.

-x-x-x-x-  
Chapter Five  
I Refuse

_I enter the throne room; I follow the purple ogre; I am flanked by Kat and the perverted imbeciles with clubs. Seated in front of us on top of a dais was King Enma himself. He is immense...and most likely immensely angry. I glance over at Kat; she is biting her lip in an attempt to stave off tears. I frown mentally but school my face to blankness as we are brought before the "Lord of the Dead". His already stern face becomes down right cold as we near._

_This does not bode well._

0x0x0x0

"Mm?"

The soft mumble from the couch rouses Kimi and Yukina, both of whom were asked by Koenma to look after him.

"You alright?" Kimi questions as Yukina fetches a glass of water.

His eyes snap shut; his face is tight with pain. "Headache." He manages out.

"Yeah, well, we've got wonder boy to thank for that..." She mutters, then places an index finger at his temple; the throbbing slowly ceases.

"Thanks." He murmurs.

Yukina reenters, water and Kuwabara in tow.

"How are you feeling?" The ice maiden questions as she offers him the cup of water.

"Better, thank you." Sora replies as he slowly sits up and accepts the water.

"What happened?" Kuwabara inquires.

"Not sure..." The other boy responds.

"I can explain that one." Kimi interjects. "It's the reason you weren't told outright who you are...er...were. You still have all your memories...they're just sorta...sealed? I'm not too sure how to put it..."

"You have your memories but you can't access them on your own." Yukina synthesizes.

"Exactly." The other demoness grumbles. "And when genius said your name, your memories tried to shift from wherever they're stored now to your active memory but...that's somewhere around 500 years worth so...you blacked out."

"...am I going to have flashbacks?" He questions after a few moments of silence.

"Most likely." Yukina sighs. "They could come while you're awake or in your dreams."

"Let's hope for dreams." The blue haired girl mutters.

0x0x0x0

Kimi, who was told to report to the main room at five, enters to an awkward silence. Sora/Kuronue is idly fiddling with his newly reaquired weapon; Shuichi/Kurama is sitting in an arm chair, eyes scanning a book, though it's obvious he's taking in nothing; Yukina is sitting in the other arm chair, quietly observing; Hiei is doing the same from the window sill; Yusuke and Kuwabara are arm wrestling and playing video games, as they had already tired of ribbing Sora/Kuronue.

She blinks and decides the safest spot is next to Sora, on the couch; she then steals the seat beside him. "Feeling okay?"

"Yep." He gives her a forced grin; the two wrestling boys smirk.

She glares, snatches up a pillow and lobs it at them. "It's not funny, nor is it something to mock."

"Really?" Yusuke questions.

"Yes, really." Yukina interrupts. "The memories could cause him to die if they all try to return at once again."

"Or were you idiots unaware of that?" Kimi snipes as they stare; they then return to their games, acting as though nothing happened. She rolls her eyes and mutters "idiots".

"Thanks...I think." Sora mumbles.

"You're welcome." Yukina and Kimi reply in stereo.

"Ah, good to see you all here." Koenma bwinks in. "Kimi, before I explain, Kat says to tell you that she's fine, but her stay in the infirmary--"

"Will probably be extended? It figures." The girl sighs. "Sorry, continue."

Koenma shakes his head. "Anyway." He turns to Sora. "Would you like to join Team Urameshi temporarily?"

"What?" Kurama interjects before he can reply.

"He could use the training and experience, Kurama." The demi-god states as though it's the most obvious answer in the world.

The red head's eyes narrow. "Then I quit."

The brunette consults a folder he brought with him. "Well, your probation is over and you've finished your community service."

Kurama wordlessly stands and leaves.

"So...he can just go?" Yusuke murmurs, stunned; the others can only stare at the last spot they saw him in.

Said pacifiered boy grins. "He'll be back."

0x0x0x0

Sora groans and yanks the covers over his head when the lights in his room are switched on. "It's four am..." He whines.

"And it's also break...meaning you get to train all the more." Kimi informs him tartly. "Up and at 'em, sunshine."

The black haired boy grumpily pokes his head out and fixes her with a nasty look. "You're pure evil, you know that?"

She grins. "Yep. Now c'mon. The sooner you finish, the sooner you can crawl back into bed." The demoness then exits, leaving a sullen boy to mutter curses upon her.

It has been a week since Kurama up and left; the newer members of Team Urameshi have been focusing on training; the older members are still stunned, though now somewhat annoyed, by Kurama's actions.

"I mean...what the hell?!" Yusuke pounds a fist on the table as Kimi enters and pulls out a frying pan.

"...would you like some breakfast, since you're up?" She questions hesitantly as she gathers the supplies needed.

He stares at her blankly. "You cook?"

"I can cook most breakfast foods and I can make 'soldier rations' but beyond that...no."

"Fine." He mutters.

She cooks omlettes for him, Sora and herself; the plates are deftly placed on the table with toast, milk, orange juice and butter.

Yusuke blinks. "...you've done this before?"

"In my spare time, I've worked as a waitress. I'm pretty decent at it...and don't make any 'girls belong in the kitchen' cracks..." She grumbles as Sora enters, tired but dressed.

"...is that for me?" He motions at the lone omlette.

"No, it's for the Queen of England." Kimi retorts. "It'll be cold by the time she gets here, though, so she'll have to do without."

Yusuke has to smother a grin in spite of himself; Sora sticks his tongue out at her and joins them before digging in.

"What? You guys had a party and didn't invite me?" Kuwabara grumbles as he enters; Kimi obligingly makes him an omlette as well.

0x0x0x0

Four PM finds the four lazing on one of the outer deck portions of the dojo; the entire day has been spent training. Genkai eyes the four but says nothing, as they had worked hard the entire time. Yukina enters from the kitchen, bearing ice cold lemonade for all. She is welcomed by cheers and many, many thanks; she grins, blushing slightly, before taking a glass to Genkai.

Hiei, who is observing from a nearby tree, is startled when a glass of lemonade is offered to him as well; he reluctantly accepts it, which earns him a grin from Yukina, who then rejoins the group sprawled out on the deck.

0x0x0x0

Kurama is training in the forest nearby. When he nears, he is taken aback by how easily the four are getting along. Sora rolls his eyes at something Yusuke says; the brown eyed teen then says something that prompts the middle finger from Sora; Kimi and Kuwabara are watching and discussing something with Yukina; Genkai and Hiei are watching the group from afar, but paying attention to what is said. He is even more taken aback by the sudden urge to join them; he shakes it off and returns home, mentally scolding himself for wanting to join them.

_"Besides, Sora and I aren't friends...even if he __**is**__ Kuronue's reincarnation."_

0x0x0x0

Koenma appears the next day, which is the day before school starts up again, while the four are playing video games.

Kimi pauses the game. "What's up?"

"Uhm..." The brunette murmurs.

The bluette glares. "What?"

"Well...you see..."

"I'm not going to like this, am I?"

"Not really..."

With that, Koenma takes Kimi to a separate room and explains what he needs done.

0x0x0x0

Kimi returns. "Someone shoot me. Please."

"Why?" Kuwabara ventures.

"Because I'm making her go to school." Koenma supplies.

"I don't do skirts!"

"Then cross dress!" The demi-god snaps.

"Maybe I will!"

"Well...you don't have any ti--" Yusuke's comment is cut short by an oar slamming him upside the head. Botan then leaves to complete an assignment Koenma gave her; the others sweatdrop.

"Why do you have to go anyway?" Yukina inquires.

"Until we know which way the flashbacks will manifest themselves, someone should be around Sora as often as possible." Koenma explains.

She turns to Sora. "If you're in all the smart classes, I will have to cry."

"No worries." He grins. "I'm in all academic."

"Thank you!"

"But you still have to wear a dress..."

"Son of a bus."

0x0x0x0

Jin and Touya wander closer and closer towards the border that divides a land dead with the present kingdoms. They play it off as a mission or a dare or both to anyone who asks, though they do have a real reason. They heard that a friend off theirs was meandering the dead land and they want to investigate. The problem is that the place is near impossible to enter...and that it is known as a "land dead" for a reason.

Despite this, the two intend to enter...as they intend to locate their friend.

0x0x0x0

The woman in an elegant dress smirks as she surveys the two shinobi in her crystal ball. _"The fools..." _Her smirk becomes predatory. _"They are so desperate for word of their little friend...they're willing to forfeit their __**lives**__..."_ An unlady-like snort escapes her. _"Friend. What a pathetic word...and it has such little meaning..." _She leaves the room that contains the ball, but forgets to cover it.

A pair of demonic red eyes appear in it and use the opportunity to spy on their chief rival. The owner of those eyes spots what it's looking for and promptly uses a spell to copy it. The eyes then vanish as their master decides that enough has been done for today.

The trouble will begin later.

0x0x0x0

_I am right._

_"...and, in conclusion, both of you will be sentenced---"_

_"Stop!" The little boy we rescued comes running in through the doors._

_The two of us trade glances, hardly daring breathe. Who is he that he is brazen enough to interrupt King Enma?_

-x-x-x-x-

Nyahaha =3 Funfun.

Yeah, I gotta write quickly, 'cuz I'm gonna have no time next weekend. (Parties are supposed to be fun...but they're not. :sigh: )

Ah well...hope everyone had a good President's Day/extra long weekend!  
Emma


	7. Let The Games Begin

"Talking"  
_"Thinking"  
_-Telepathisis-  
_Flashback_

-x-x-x-x-  
Chapter Six  
Let the Games Begin

_The boy visibly gulps. "Father, you can't harm them. They saved me!"_

_The god's eyes slowly trail to us. "Is this true?"_

_"Look at their injuries!" The girl in the kimono who followed him cries. "They got them defending him, Enma Sir!"_

_His eyes narrow as they gaze upon us._

_Kat bites her lip; I fight the urge to step in front of her._

0x0x0x0

Sora smirks as he approaches Kimi's room; today is her first day of school and he will enjoy waking her like she woke him every day during break. On his way there, he must cut through the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting Kimi up." He replies absently as he passes.

Yukina sighs and hopes he doesn't start too much trouble.

0x0x0x0

"Kimi, wakey wakey!" He calls in an obscenely cheerful voice.

Two vengeful orange eyes glare at him from a slit in between bed and sheet. "You suck."

"Yep." The black haired boy grins. "Now up."

"If you think I'm dressing with an audience..."

That sends the teen skittering out into the hall; the door is promptly slammed shut. All he hears for the next few moments are muffled curses and the sound of drawers being hastily yanked open. The demoness then huffily exits the room, looking spectacularly harrassed in the school's uniform.

"Uhm...we may have to..."

"May have to _**what**_?" She questions, a dangerous edge in her voice.

"...do something about your hair..."

"If they don't like my hair color, they can stuff it."

"Kimi-"

"I'll even tell 'em where to-"

"KIMI!" The almost-flushing Sora stares at her in a mixture of frustration and admiration.

"Yep. Don't care. Anyways, don't we need to get going?"

"...what's with the slang?"

"I'm gonna be a punk, like you...only...more punkish."

"Shuttup."

0x0x0x0

Kurama walks to school silently; he is lost in his thoughts. Yesterday his mother had asked if anything was wrong; he told her no, but she persisted.

_"Since when have I been so easy to read..."_ He thinks with a hint of a sulk in his mental voice. The red head then bumps into someone and nearly knocks them flat on their ass.

"Watch it!" The person snaps irritatedly; he looks down to find Kimi; Sora is offering her a hand up. She accepts and is tugged to her feet. "What the hell is your problem, K-"

"He's Shuichi here." Sora corrects blandly.

Kimi gives him a flat look. "I don't care if he's the Queen of fucking England here."

The boy smiles and shakes his head. "I don't know what's with you and that phrase..."

"I spent some time in America." She mutters as Sora successfully distracts her. The two continue on, leaving a poleaxed and somewhat annoyed Kurama to stare after them.

_"What the hell? They're __**friends **__now? It's been a __week__! ...why do I even care?"_ With that, Kurama resolves to ignore them.

That proves to be difficult, as Sora (and by default, Kimi) is in all of his classes.

0x0x0x0

Kimi scowls as the two head from first to second period. "I definitely recall you saying you were 'only in academic' classes."

Sora blinks. "I am. That's the higher level classes here."

The girl groans and prays she'll survive math.

0x0x0x0

Kuwabara camps out with his friends on the roof for lunch; Yusuke and, surprisingly Keiko, join them...though Yusuke keeps stealing food from everyone. When his friends and Keiko head inside to throw away their trash, Kuwabara turns to Yusuke.

"It's been kinda quiet lately, huh?"

"Yeah." Yusuke agrees as he scans the horizon, as though it will tell him what's going on. "Too quiet."

"So whaddaya think of our new teammates, Urameshi?"

"They're okay. You?"

"I think they're alright...but we need to get Kurama back."

The black haired boy sighs as the wind ruffles his hair. "Agreed."

0x0x0x0

Kimi grumbles obscenities in her primary language and blinks when Sora gives her an odd look. "What?"

"What language is that?"

She sighs. "It's the root language for Latin."

"Does it have a name?" Sora questions.

"Uhm...yeah. But I have no idea how to translate it into Japanese..." She grins sheepishly, then blinks. "What's-"

His eyes are closed tightly; whether to ward off the pain or try to block out the light, he cannot say. As he tries to explain that it is just a headache, it intensifies to the point where he loses all sensation.

Kimi's eyes widen as she recognizes the similarity in his behavior now and when he had a flashback the first time. She hurriedly glances around; no one is paying them any mind. A moment of hesitation is all she allows herself before scooping him up and sneaking to the roof. When she reaches it, she mentally kicks herself before using her energy to lessen the impact the flashback will have on him...at least in the physical sense.

0x0x0x0

"Mr. Maki. You are late." States the teacher as he irately taps a meter stick against the floor; the rhythm it makes picks up as several students snicker and the whispers begin.

"I was showing our new student around." He bites out in a partially civil tone and steps aside to reveal Kimi.

"Very well." The teacher turns to Kimi. "Do you actually know where anything is?"

The demoness bites her tongue and keeps her face calm, though inwardly she seethes. "Yep."

Sora's gaze holds a trace of surprise when he glances at her; it fades when he recalls that she wants to be known as a punk like himself.

The teacher's eyes narrow. "Then give me directions to the gym, if you please." A slight smirk of contempt begins to curl the corners of his mouth. Sora mentally sweatdrops and decides he may yet pity the man, despite how much he dislikes him.

"Well, first you need to find the doorknob, grasp it, twist it and tug on it to open the door." She fights the urge to smirk when the students snicker or giggle when they catch what could be considered innuendo. "Then you turn left and walk down the hallway. When you reach the area where it intersects with another hallway, you make another left and walk straight until you see the large gym doors. You then have to open them and walk inside."

The class stops laughing and snickering when they see that the teacher's stony look.

He calmly pushes his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "You, Miss-?"

"It's Kimi." She supplies.

"Your surname."

"Delaetus."(1) She replies.

"Well, for your pert tongue, Miss Delaetus, you have landed yourself and Mr. Maki in detention. Any further questions?"

"Yah. Why punish him for what I said?"

The rest of the class stares as the teacher turns puce and Sora sighs.

0x0x0x0

Kurama sighs; throughout the day he has to remind himself not to check for the others' auras or keep an ear out for the communication mirror Koenma gave him. Kimi and Sora being in all his classes is not helping him resign himself to a "normal" life.

_"I thought it would be so easy to just give it all up..."_ He thinks as he stands on the roof during lunch, watching the other students play around below. In his hand is the communication mirror; his gaze slides down to it. _"Why don't I just throw it away? I don't need it anymore..." _Another small sigh escapes him as the wind combs his hair. When the bell to return from lunch rings, he finds himself hesitating. "_If I drop it from here, I doubt even Kaito would be able to fix it..."_ His fingers still refuse to release the purple compact; he decides that he will get rid of it tomorrow.

0x0x0x0

_The god regards us coldly. "For what reason would you save my son?"_

_Kat opens her mouth slightly, but freezes before her voice can leave her throat._

_"I didn't know he was your son." I mutter. "I just don't condone killing kids."_

_The gaze becomes less hostile, but only slightly. "And if I killed you two...?"_

_"Depends on the culture. In mine, I'm an adult. In hers, she's kid. In demon world, we're kids. Here? ...I have no idea." I reply without thinking._

_A frown reappears as he considers us closely._

_I glance at Kat; she's trying to conceal her trembling. I stand up straighter and meet his scrutiny with a calm, level gaze and pray that my words did not just sign our death warrant._

-x-x-x-x-

(1) - I was so bored...and I wanted her to have to ad-lib. Delaetus = del (of the) and laetus (glade). In short...Kimi of the Glade. [Del is Spanish, laetus is Latin] Prounounced: Di-lay-tus. (Her entire name translates to: Empress of the Glade)

Wow. Just wow. "Come back in a few minutes"...mmhm. Riiiight. Does 'minute' translate to hours, possibly days, where bugs are concerned? I've tried to log in about ten times. It's not working. At. All. And I got the same message as last night. I waited almost an entire day...and it's still not working. Really?

Ahem. Sorry. Pisticated here. Oy. Vey. Ish. Mere.  
Make that eleven.  
Emma  
PS: Sorry for the shortness...but...I need to move the plot along and I need to start the next chapter in order to do that. :sheepish look:


	8. First Test

"Talking"  
_"Thinking"  
_-Telepathisis-  
_Flashback_

-x-x-x-x-  
Chapter Seven  
First Test

_"Still children..." He murmurs once during his otherwise silent internal debate; all of us stare._

_His son approaches and stands beside the two of us._

_The purple ogre frowns. "Lord Koenma-"_

_"No." His chin juts out stubbornly as he glares up at the taller and stronger being. "I won't let him do this; they saved me!"_

_"Shhhh." Hisses the girl who also added to the argument. "Do you want him to hear you?"_

_Kat, calmer, raises an eyebrow at me; my reply is the tiniest of shrugs. Who knew spirit world was this nuts?_

0x0x0x0

Kurama sits on his window sill in his room and stares out blankly. It has been a month since Kimi came to school; a month and a week since he has left the team. He knows he is worrying his mother, but nothing he says will calm her now. Despite his best efforts, she has found out that he had a falling out with 'those boys he never brings to meet me'. A small sigh escapes him as he wonders if he can last the rest of his life like this.

He has not used his energy to manipulate any plants or trained in any way, shape or form for an entire month; he is about ready to snap.

_"I used to enjoy the time between missions..." _He reflects bitterly. _"I was able to spend time with my mother and not have to worry about hiding anything from her..." _His stream of consciousness continues in this fashion as he becomes more and more irritated with himself.

On the dresser, six feet away, lies the completely undamaged communication mirror.

0x0x0x0

Yusuke, Kuwabara and even Hiei have tried to talk to Kurama since he left; the fox has always retreated or walked past them without acknowledging them. They are beginning to get frustrated; Koenma merely tells them to let him alone. The three have tried to persuade Sora and Kimi to talk to him; both refuse to approach him, as they are in a completely different "circle" at school and they want no attention drawn to them. The three have now resigned themselves to the fact that if he does return, it will be when he feels like it.

They have been training together recently and about two weeks ago, convinced Sora and Kimi to join them. They are startled to find Sora's abilities far better than the last time any of them have seen him spar. They are training again, as it is a Saturday.

"Jeez..." Kuwabara mumbles as he slowly sits up; he is still trying to figure out how Sora managed to throw him.

Kimi grins, guessing what is puzzling him. "Ya gotta remember, he's been training with me, an' most of my opponents are taller an' heavier than me."

The redhead glares before getting back on his feet, summoning his spirit sword and charging Sora again; this time, he manages to strike the other boy before he is flung.

Sora winces, then checks the injury; Yusuke and Hiei spar nearby, though they do covertly observe the other three from time to time; Kuwabara gets to his feet again and resumes attacking; Kimi sighs before selecting an oddly shaped knot on a nearby tree and practices her aim with her sai.

Though the five have learned to tolerate each other, all know that things would go much more smoothly if Kurama was with them. Despite this, they persevere and are slowly learning how to do more than just put up with one another.

When training is over for the day, Kuwabara rejoins Yusuke and Hiei; the three then head inside. Sora sighs and holds still as Kimi cleans and bandages his injuries; he then tries to do the same for her. She waves him off and deals with her own injuries.

"I wish they would trust us more..." He murmurs as he watches her tend her wounds.

"Trust comes with time." She replies and winces as she sticks herself with a needle; a few gashes need stitches.

"We trust one another." He pauses. "Then again..."

"You know very well why I won't allow you to bandage me." The bluette sticks her tongue out at him and finishes stitching. "You also might wanna keep in mind that they don't train with us as much as we train together."

Thinking of all the early morning and nighttime training sessions Sora replies, "true."

0x0x0x0

Three months after Kurama left the team finds the new group waiting for Koenma in Genkai's dojo.

Said demi-god appears abruptly. "Sorry for the wait. I had pressing paper work."

Sora rolls his eyes. "All your paper work is pressing..."

The brunette frowns. "You've been spending too much time with Kimi."

"Don't I know it." Said girl and said boy reply in unison, then grin. Yusuke smirks; Kuwabara blinks; Hiei glares.

"Ah...right." Koenma sweatdrops. "Well, it's come to my attention that a powerful magician is working magic."

"When aren't they?" Kimi grumbles.

"But this one is working shiki."(1)

"Less common." She acknowledges. "Do we know who against?"

"Hold it! What's shiki?"

"Death magic." Koenma's face is grim. "Anyway, I need you all to try to investigate without being caught."

"Are you ser-"

"Yes, Kimi, I am. You know a spell caster; you ought to know how they think. I'm trusting-"

"Casters are as diverse as fighters, Koenma!" She snaps. "Some are lazy, some are diligent, some have limited reserves of power, and others have infinite!"

"In other words..."

"We're going in blind and either coming out in body bags or not at all." Kimi snarls. "This is ridiculous. You want someone who can take on someone like that? Get Kat down here!"

"She..." Koenma looks vaguely discomforted. "Well, you see..."

"Never mind. By all means, let's go." The irate girl spins on her heel and storms toward the dojo steps.

"He's at the warehouse where you and Sora saved Kat!" Koenma calls after her; the other four follow until they draw even with her; Hiei darts ahead.

"Is it really that bad?" Sora wonders aloud.

0x0x0x0

Sora mentally kicks himself as he hangs from the wall, suspended by chains that block the usage of all spirit or demon energy (not that he can call upon his to begin with). The others hang with him; all eyes immediately lock on the figure that enters the room.

"Ah, hello." A tall, suave, blonde haired man with green eyes greets courteously. A slight frowns mars his face as he considers them. "Hm, one of you is missing." The frown vanishes. "No matter." He then turns his back on them and begins to calmly sort though an odd collection of things until he comes upon what appears to be a ball of wax.

"What's what for?" Kimi questions.

A grin appears on the man's face as he turns. "Ah, a fellow scholar." He pauses, as though considering something. "Well, since you all will die anyway, I suppose it couldn't hurt to tell you. This," he holds up the ball of wax, "is no ordinary wax." He then begins to mold it into a shape. "When I'm done, it will look very like your missing teammate, Youko Kurama."

"Son of a bitch..." She whispers; the others blink.

"What?" Kuwabara hisses quietly.

"So you know what this is?" The man seems excited as opposed to upset.

0x0x0x0

Kurama pauses on his way home from the store; his energy just flared sharply and he suddenly sensed the others a few blocks away.

_"It's none of my business." _He tells himself before continuing home. _"Besides, all of them can take care of themselves..."_ His steps slow. _"Except Kimi and Sora." _He shakes his head slightly to clear it. _"I doubt Yusuke and the others would let too much harm befall them." _His steps resume, though they are still slow. _"...not that any of this is my concern anymore..."_

The fox demon shakes off his sense of impending doom.

0x0x0x0

The bluette fights to keep her composure. "Yep."

"Then you can explain, can you not?"

A tinge of anger enters her countenance. "Voodoo doll."

The four boys pale; Sora eventually manages to speak. "Seriously?"

"So you are not the only one who knows what it is..." His smile shows that he is delighted. "Good, good." He returns to molding. "My only regret is that your friend will not be here for you to watch him-" He is cut off abruptly when a green whip covered in thorns slices him in half shoulder to thigh; the whip is then pulled backwards.

The handle is held in a loose, confident manner by a grim-faced redhead with green eyes.

"Think you can get us down?" Yusuke questions; Kuwabara's face breaks into a grin; Hiei "hn"s, though he is visibly hiding a smirk; Sora gapes; Kimi blinks. Kurama nods and approaches.

"Ah, ah, ah." Says the man's voice; he stands, his body slowly knitting itself back together; the finished voodoo doll is in his hand.

"But you need-" Sora breaks off when the man's other hand opens to reveal a single strand of red hair; he then coils it loosely around the Kurama-doll.

The man calmly flicks the doll's head; Kurama drops, nearly screaming in pain as muscles and tendons in his neck jerk sharply.

"Whoops." He grins maliciously. "I have to be careful or I'll break you before I _really_ get to play with you."

0x0x0x0

_"Alright." Enma states._

_I hardly dare breathe._

_"Alright?" Koenma questions, blinking._

_"You two will be free to go for now..."_

_The purple ogre begins to remove our chains._

_"Although...you will be called back once you figure out whether you are children in terms of spirit world..."_

_Koenma and the other girl (who I learn is called "Botan") lead us out; Kat is happily chatting with the two, so I believe I'm the only one who hears his last remark._

_The question is...what will happen when we're called back?_

-x-x-x-x-

(1) - Shiki = death magic (alright, so I'm making up words now...)

Meh...still short. Next one should be longer, though.  
Emma


	9. Water Under the Bridge?

"Talking"  
_"Thinking"  
_-Telepathisis-  
_Flashback_

-x-x-x-x-  
Chapter Eight  
Water Under the Bridge?

_I frown, as Koenma has called me-and only me-to his office. I stealthily slip away from where I have been relaxing with Botan and Kat; I sneak into his office just as quietly._

_"Hi." He greets, smiling a welcome._

_I bow. "Greetings."_

_The smile turns to a slight frown. "I hate to bother you..."_

_I blink. "It's no trouble. The other two are talking clothes anyhow."_

_Koenma grins. "Ah, not a past time of yours?"_

_I grimace. "Not at all."_

_His smile is restored. "Very well then. If possible, could I borrow you?"_

_I pause in thought before replying, "for what?"_

_"I have something that needs to be recovered from demon world."_

0x0x0x0

Kurama lies on the ground, completely still save the rise and fall of his chest; his breathing is ragged; various bones are broken; he is covered in minor burns; many cuts decorate his abused body. One in particular is over his left eye; it slowly drips blood into it. The fox demon is unable to strike back. The voodoo replica is bound with small, woven ropes of hemp, which disables movement; any other counter he might have attempted with his plants is impossible, as his tormentor does not leave him alone long enough for him to be able to focus.

The five restrained and supported by chains are furious in their own ways. Hiei is seething; his jagan is glowing, despite being bound; Yusuke's glare is nearly potent enough to kill; Kuwabara is pale with fury; Sora is dead white; he is barely able to process some of the things he has just seen; Kimi is shaking and gritting her teeth.

A quiet buzzing crackle breaks the silence; the man places the doll down, sticking a pin through each limb, before turning to Kimi. "So you still have that thing?" His face becomes thoughtful. "If you could manage to remove it, you might be able to overwhelm the seals on the chains..." He frowns before suddenly smirking. "Ah, but if that were possible, I wouldn't be breathing right now, would I?"

Said chains restraining her shudder; one link shatters.

He blanches, paling slightly, but no further damage occurs. "Heh. Pathetic." He pulls the doll up, making sure the needles go through the doll's limbs; Kurama screams soundlessly, as his vocal cords are already too badly damaged to make anymore noise.

"I'll deal with you..." He states and smirks when a spark of triumph enters her eyes. "...after I kill him, that is." The man calmly plucks one of the needles from the table out of it and holds it up for them to see. "With some luck, I'll miss his heart the first time around." The needle then descends towards the wax figure's chest.

0x0x0x0

_Kuronue hurriedly dodges an assailant's down stroke with his broad sword; he then counters with his scythe-bladed chain. It slips past his enemy's guard to bite deep into his neck; he drops like a stone. The bat demon then engages another opponent in a deadly dance of skill and flashing blades._

_Another ten minutes and the last attacker falls; Kuronue stands amidst the carnage, slightly battered but lacking any serious injuries._

_"Not bad."_

_The winded bat demon spins to meet cold golden eyes._

_"However," the demon continues, "isn't the point of being a thief not to get caught?"_

_"Don't needle him, Lord Youko!" Whispers one of his band hurriedly. "That's Kuronue!"_

_A silvery eyebrow arches._

_Knowing he is being baited, the blue eyed demon keeps his face neutral and turns away. He is aware that he is out numbered and, in his present state, attack would be suicide._

-.-.-.-.-

_Several run-ins with the thief king later, he is startled when, with a slight smile, the youko approaches him._

_"You pass." He states._

_Kuronue stares. "Pass what?"_

_"My tests. I have heard much of you and I am in need of a competent second-in-command."_

_The bat demon considers his options; after a moment, he nods._

-.-.-.-.-

_"Idiot!" Snaps the irritated fox demon. "What were you thinking?"_

_Kuronue ignores his dramatic (dare he call him) friend and continues tending his injuries._

_"You weren't thinking at all, were you?"_

_The bat demon fixes venomous blue eyes on him. "Unlike you, I dislike leaving my own behind."_

_"So you getting injured this badly justifies saving __**one**__ underling?"_

_"I saved five." He manages out through gritted teeth; he stands and leaves the thief to glower at his unused bandages._

_"Doan min' 'im." Comments one of the thieves elected by the band to serve as one of Youko's personal guard. "'Imself's juss worr'd 'bout yerself."(1)_

_"Aren't I as replacable as his 'underlings'?" The vexed bat demon snaps._

_"'E's ups't tha' weh lost 'un. 'E prolly 'uz afeared fer yerself too."(2)_

_Kuronue glances back to find Youko still staring at the bandages, though his manner is now melancholy._

0x0x0x0

Sora's arm jerks sharply as he returns to the present; he smothers a gasp as what feels like fire races through it. That is when he realizes that he is hanging crooked; his next move is made as the needle descends a second time. The chain dangling ripples as he moves to strike the blonde. The ripple reaches the end of the chain before it strikes him; his head rolls off his shoulders as the chain hits the floor with a clang. Attached to the end is a scythe, much like the weapon he normally carries-and did carry as Kuronue.

All is silent as the chains crumple to dust; the suspended ones fall to the floor. Hiei vanishes near instantly as Kuwabara and Yusuke race over to Kurama. Kimi approaches Sora and squeezes his shoulder in assurance before following the other two to Kurama.

"Damn." Kuwabara murmurs.

Yusuke is visibly restraining himself from attacking the dead body. "What're you doing?" He snaps at Kimi, who kneels beside him and places her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sharing my energy with him." She explains. "I don't have a lot, but I'm the only one who can currently."

"What about Sora?" Kuwabara questions. "He was emitting a lot a minute ago."

"Which he currently has little to no control over."

"She's right." Sora rasps as he begins to feel the effects of unlocking his energy. "With the lack of control I have, I would do more harm than good..."

Hiei reappears with Yukina, who begins to heal Kurama's injuries as best she can.

0x0x0x0

"Wow." Kuwabara stares at the mostly-healed injuries. "You've gotten a lot better, Yukina!"

The ice maiden blushes prettily, though her hands remain steady as she wraps Kurama's arm. "It wasn't all me, Kazuma."

The two redheads trade glances. "What do you-"

"Is this enough?" Yusuke growls from the doorway; the three turn to see the detective tangled in yards of bandage. Kurama sighs, a slight smile playing on his lips; Yukina starts giggling; Kuwabara cracks up and falls out of his seat.

"All patched up?" The aged psychic questions as she enters to the ruckus.

"Almost." Kurama murmurs.

0x0x0x0

Once Kurama's injuries are tended, Yukina checks the rest of the team over. It is discovered that Sora sprained his arm; the ice maiden promptly fixes a sling for him. She receives a quiet "thanks" before Sora exits; the other three boys ignore it.

After the three are checked over, Yukina makes a mental note to locate Kimi later. She glances around the room, then does it once more to make sure her eyes aren't playing tricks on her. "Where's Kurama?"

Yusuke, who has challenged Kuwabara to a video game, pauses it. "Isn't he on the-"

Kuwabara looks. "He isn't."

"The fox is fine." Hiei interrupts flatly.

0x0x0x0

Kurama locates his quarry on the edge of the dojo porch; said quarry is pale, shaking and has a pile of leaves covering the vomit near him.

Sora refuses to meet his eyes and glares stubbornly at a tree. "What d'you want?"

"No one forgets their first kill." The redhead comments softly; the other boy freezes but his shocked and vulnerable look is quickly replaced with a glare. The fox demon sighs slightly. "No one is going to think you're weak for it."

The blue eyed boy stares, then scowls. "What makes you think I care about your opinion?"

"The fact that you became defensive." The fox's tone is mild.

"If you're going to-"

"I'm not here to mock you."

Sora's composure slips again, though he now registers that the fox demon is as uncomfortable as he is. "Does this mean you want to try to bury the hatchet?"

"Aside from sensing what I now assume was your latent powers, I never had a real reason to be hostile to you." The redhead murmurs after several tense moments.

"It was more of an 'I can tell this guy's different and it makes the hair on the back of my neck stand on end' kinda thing for me." Sora admits. "Then again, I didn't know about demons, let alone that I was one..."

Kurama nods. Both hesitate for a moment; the redhead nods a 'bye' to Sora; said boy nods a 'later' back.

Kimi, who is approaching, stops and watches the two. Sora's aura, which had been flaring erratically, was now calmer. As she ducks behind a tree, it calms further.

_"Whatever he said must have done the trick."_ Confident that the two will become more at ease-and hoping a friendship develops because of it-she continues to her destination, which is the top of the mountain by the dojo.

0x0x0x0

_I walk into Koenma's office and hold out the requested artifact. I am exhausted, exhilarated and more than a little roughed up._

_"Th-thank you." The demi-god states and accepts it. "Do you...need to go to the infirmary?"_

_"No way!" I burst out, then duck my head slightly. "Sorry. I don't like that place..."_

_"But you really should get them looked at..."_

_"But-"_

_"Please?"_

_I give in and head off. Damn him and his irresistable puppy dog eyes._

-x-x-x-x-

(1) - "Don't mind him." "He's just worried about you."

(2) - "He's upset that we lost one. He was probably afraid for you too." (I have too much fun messing with accents and I fear sometimes I make them undecipherable...)

Okay, this chapter was written with the assistance of a song. (Reoccurring theme in this story, it seems.) Anyway, I recommend it to anyone who reads this story: "Stand" by Rascal Flatts

So. Yep.  
Emma


	10. Welcome Back!

"Talking"  
_"Thinking"_  
-Telepathisis-  
_Flashback_

-x-x-x-x-  
Chapter Nine  
Welcome Back

_"Where're you going?"_

_I pause, guiltily, as Botan and Kat look up from their fashion magazine._

_"Well..."_

_"You're going to go off and get hurt again, aren't you?" Kat's gaze is flat and disappointed._

_I bite my tongue, but know my retort will still be sharp. "It's called 'fighting' and that's what happens, even if you're really good."_

_"So you want to end up like Youko?" Her hand covers her mouth as she realizes what she just said. Judging from Botan's worried glances, I am going to assume that my face is stony. Deciding that it isn't worth replying to, as I'll only make things worse, I turn and storm towards Koenma's office._

_She doesn't like fighting; I get that. I really, really do. While we were fighting for our lives twenty-four seven, I grew to dislike fighting as well. We aren't doing that anymore and, unlike her, I am not content to sit safe in some castle. I thrive on adventure and fighting; I'm not making her come with; I'm not even asking her to help patch me up. She has no right to act like this is wronging her._

0x0x0x0

A week or so later finds all of them in the main room. Sora is next to Kimi; they are talking about training schedules, weapons and books. Kurama is near them, but has not joined them; he is lost in thought, though his gaze occasionally flickers over to them. Hiei is to all appearances asleep on the window sill; his hand tightly clenches his katana hilt. Yusuke and Kuwabara are arguing again; Yukina looks on, torn between amusement and worry that one will be injured. Genkai observes them all while sipping tea.

Botan flies through the open window on her oar. "Hi guys!"

All, save Hiei and Kurama, return her greeting.

"Koenma sir said he would be here; he has something to discuss with all of you." She grins before plopping down beside Yukina and engaging the girl in conversation.

Koenma appears half an hour later. "Yo." He twitches when everyone ignores him. "YO." He glares at all of them, though he now has their attention; he turns to Kurama, still twitching. "How are you?"

"I would probably be better if I had continued to train." The fox demon murmurs dryly. "Though I am very grateful for Yukina's assistance."

"But-"

"Does this mean you're coming back?" The demi-god interrupts. Yukina sighs and gives up; Kimi winks at her before continuing to vehemently rant about the suckage of Brave New World. (1, 2)

Kurama pauses, deliberately, until everyone begins to fidget. "I guess so."

Yusuke and Kuwabara whoop; Koenma grins; Hiei smirks slightly; Botan half-tackles him with a hug; Yukina smiles before prying the ecstatic ferry girl off, as Kurama isn't completely healed yet; Sora and Kimi continue their discussion, though both are smiling slightly.

"Yanno what this means?" Yusuke questions as the noise dies down.

"What?" Kuwabara asks.

"We need to have a party." There is a mischievous gleam in Yusuke's eyes.

0x0x0x0

"I am mostly healed you know." The disgruntled redhead repeats.

"Sorry, Kurama." Botan pulls her kitty face.

Yukina giggles. "Orders are orders."

"It's not a surprise." The fox demon refutes.

"But the party is for you, so you shouldn't be helping set it up." The ice maiden scolds.

"Were I you, I'd give it up." Kimi comments as she cuts through the room with an armful of banner and streamers. "They're not going to let you help."

"And you?" He is still extremely wary of her; Yusuke, Kuwabara and Sora may have taken to her, but he is reserving judgment.

"I'll be following my captain's orders." She states, then continues to the next room. "Oy! Sora!"

"Thanks!" The boy calls from atop a ladder. "Can you help me with this?"

"On it!" Is the return shout as Yukina closes the door.

"She's not too bad once you get to know her." Botan assures. "But it's the getting to know her part that's difficult."

Kurama nods, but frowns when he hears laughter.

0x0x0x0

"Oy." Yusuke flops down on the couch. "Throwing a party is too much work." Kuwabara laughs and straightens the banner that reads "WELCOME BACK, KURAMA!".

Keiko enters from the kitchen and places yet another homemade snack on the table. "Try making snacks and then complain."

The black haired boy sticks out his tongue. "I don't cook."

"Most boys don't." Shizuru comments as she places another snack on the table.

Keiko considers the room and frowns. "Where are the streamers?"

The redhead shrugs. "Kimi and Sora were in charge of them."

"Uhm...a little help...?"

All turn to find Kimi and Sora in the doorway; they are tightly entwined by the many colored streamers. They can't help but crack up; Sora flushes as a tinge of pink enters Kimi's pale complexion. Once the four are able to get themselves back under control, they untangle the two; the six of them then put up the streamers.

"How did that happen, anyway?" Yusuke inquires.

Sora makes a face at Kimi. "We were putting them up and I dropped one; it fell on Kimi. She-"

"He got to decorate me, so I returned the favor." Kimi interrupts with a grin; the boy glares before throwing a leftover streamer at her; she returns both favors.

"Outside!" Keiko pushes them out.

Both grin and run off.

The brunette blinks. "I'm guessing they took that as a dismissal."

0x0x0x0

"Welcome back!" Everyone save Hiei yells; Kurama grins and is startled as he views the fruits of their labor. The room is tastefully strewn with streamers; an entire side table is littered with snacks.

"Thank you." He murmurs; all, exempting Hiei, grin.

"Let's party!" Kuwabara yells and turns on the stereo.

0x0x0x0

"Bummer." Sora murmurs as they trek back from a section of demon world famous for its flowers.

"Meh." Kimi mumbles, sulking. "Well, second best will have to do."

"What?" He questions.

"I have some salves that assist healing. Considering he's still injured, they should be appreciated."

"After the party..."

"Yep?"

"...how did I..."

"Your power was to take metal and bend it into any shape you wanted. It will use some of your energy, but I don't know how much. If you want to train using it, I'll train with you."

"You're on."

0x0x0x0

"Is it me or are we missing someone?"

"Kimi and Sora." Kurama supplies.

Keiko frowns. "Maybe they thought I meant they weren't allowed inside..."

"Nope." Both state as they enter. Kuwabara, Yukina, Botan and Yusuke are happily partying; Kurama, Keiko and Shizuru are sitting on a couch, chatting; Hiei is on his window sill, observing (and secretly making sure Kuwabara keeps his hands off Yukina).

"We were in demon world." Sora explains as he offers Kurama the balms.

He accepts them with a quiet "thanks". "...what are they?"

"One heals bruises; the other, cuts. Both work on severe injuries but not as well." Kimi comments. "We were going for the _argen astrum_, but we ran out of time." (3)

"What do you mean?" A red eyebrow arches; Keiko and Shizuru grin before excusing themselves.

The demoness hesitantly sits on the wing chair next to the couch. "The portals in demon world cycle; my friends and I were bored one day so we figured out how long each cycle lasts." A slight grin tugs at her lips as Sora takes a seat on the couch in between the two.

"I'm guessing something amusing happened..."

"If you count the fourteen of us starting off in America and ending up in England, Australia, Brazil, Madagascar, Russia, Italy, Lesotho, Chile, Indonesia, Turkey, Panama, Denmark, Morocco and...Iceland...as amusing, then yes."

"...wow." Sora mumbles. "What a mess..."

"Nah, it spawned a new game for us."

"Portal tag?" Kurama suggests.

"Uh...yes, actually. We have rules, though."

"All games have rules." The fox demon comments blandly. She stands, nods to Sora and promptly joins the girl's DDR competition.

Kurama directs a questioning look to Sora.

He sighs. "She is generally only relaxed around but she forgot to adjust her behavior. Between you surprising her, being civil, then jumping on her for a mistake, she probably decided you weren't worth trying to hold a conversation with." He yawns. "She likes to know where she stands with people and you're confusing her." Another small yawn escapes him. "Sorry, that hike was brutal. ...how're you doing?"

The fox demon is slightly taken aback. "Fine, thank you. How's your arm?"

"It's doing better, although I've been banned from doing push ups for a while..."

The uneasy conversation continues as both begin to relax; once the topic of books is broached, however, the conversation flows smoothly.

0x0x0x0

"Looks like they might be best friends again soon." Yusuke comments.

"Maybe..." Kuwabara murmurs as he watches the girls DDR.

"Why'd we let 'em take it over, anyway?" Said brown eyed boy grumbles.

"Because Keiko and Shizuru asked." The more intelligent male replies calmly as the two girls in question fix Yusuke with a "Look".

0x0x0x0

"Do you think you'll stay on the team?" Kurama questions.

Sora frowns. "I'm not sure..." He pauses. "I enjoy the missions for the most part and training with everyone is fun...but I miss being a normal teen."

"Don't try going back."

The amount of sadness and bitterness in that statement makes the other boy stare. "You...tried?"

"Before I really got reinvolved, yes. I tried it again these past three months..."

The shorter boy's grin is sympathetic. "Didn't go so well, huh?"

"That sums it up nicely."

"Maybe..." The black haired boy pauses again. "...maybe you enjoyed 'human' life so much because you only got it in small doses...like candy."

The corner of the fox demon's mouth twitches at the analogy. "I normally don't eat sweets." (4)

The bat demon bites his lip in an attempt to conceal a grin.

A red eyebrow arches. "What?"

The other boy shakes his head. "I've spent far too much time with Kimi."

"I've only seen you two together in school."

"We get each other up, depending on the day; we train every morning and evening; we generally do homework together-she's a whiz with English; we also normally eat breakfast and dinner together too." He rattles off.

"That explains a lot." Kurama murmurs. "How has your training been going?"

"Hand-to-hand and meditating have gotten easier...the running's still murder, though."

Kurama nods in reply.

"D'you wanna try training with us?"

"...I don't think she would like that." Green eyes linger on the demoness engrossed in DDR.

Sora grins. "Why not ask?"

0x0x0x0

"Kimi."

The demoness turns, cup of water in hand, to find Kurama. "Yep?"

"Sora has invited me to train with both of you."

She looks thoughtful for a moment; she then shrugs. "Cool."

"No arguments?"

"Well, for future reference, I only spar hand-to-hand...and when you start to spar with Sora, take it easy. He may be regaining his old skill, but a severe injury would set him back a lot."

Green eyes blaze. "Do you honestly think-"

"Not on purpose, no. His strength and speed are aided by his energy but it occurs at random." She sighs. "He's having a rough time learning to control his energy."

"Do you think I'm trying to hurt him?"

"If you had asked me that before, the answer'd've been yes. I overheard the 'bury the hatchet' bit when I was passing."

That earns her a flat look.

She sighs. "'Kay, in the future I'll try not to be near you when you're talking to others."

The look intensifies. "That's not-"

The demoness abruptly rejoins the girls; Kurama spots Sora approaching.

"What was that about?"

"She overheard the 'hatchet' conversation."

Sora grins mysteriously. "Good."

0x0x0x0

Kurama and Sora sit on the couch; the girls (minus Kimi) are in bed; Hiei is outside; Yusuke and Kuwabara are playing games with their reclaimed system.

Kuwabara pauses the game. "Something's up."

A second later, Hiei enters via the window; beneath his bandanna the jagan is glowing. "I can't tell what's coming." He snaps. "That damn defensive barrier..."

"Let's get everyone up." Kurama stands; the five then split up.

0x0x0x0

About ten minutes later finds everyone but Sora and Kimi in the main room.

"What's going on?" A sleepy Keiko asks.

"Something's coming and the barrier won't allow us to tell what it is." Kurama explains.

Genkai frowns. "Where are those two?"

At that moment, Sora's energy flares sharply.

_"Of course."_ Kurama snaps mentally as he summons his whip and races towards where Sora is_. "They're going after the weakest two first."_

0x0x0x0

_"There...jeez."_ Sora manages to force the door open; the chair and dresser barring it are dislodged. "What is wrong with you?" He exclaims; there is no answer. "Kimi, now is not the time to screw around!" The only sound is the wind through the leaves on the trees. "...Kimi?" He approaches where the demoness sits. His hand finds her shoulder but he freezes before he shakes it.

Twin slashes carve both her throat and eyes open.

0x0x0x0

_Kat and I are not on speaking terms now...oh well. If she wants to carry on and make a scene then so be it. As it is, I'm heading to Koenma's office._

_Truth be told, I'm glad to get out of here; the attitude as of late has definitely been 'anti-demonic'. Most of the ferry girls and ogres I have made friends with refuse to acknowledge me now...though with the way things are going, I can hardly blame them._

_"Ah, Kimi..." Koenma looks up from his papers; the ferry girl who supplied them sniffs haughtily and tries to walk out with her nose in the air. I keep my face straight as she walks into the door with a scandalized squawk. Huffing, she glares at me like it's my fault and slams the door behind her._

_I turn to Koenma. "Bitchy, isn't she?"_

_He smiles wryly._

_"Not that I'm not...but still." I roll my eyes. "'I am sooooo superior to you. I know how to walk into doors'." I proclaim in an imitation of her voice._

_He struggles not to grin. "Alright, alright."_

_"Okay, I'll be non-bitchy starting...bitchbitchbitch..." I cough when he regards me sternly. "...now."_

_"I'm assuming that you've noticed the..."_

_"Stick up their ass attitude?" I suggest blandly._

_"...yes. That."_

_"I should care...why?"_

_He considers me for a moment. "While I appreciate everything you've ever done for me..."_

_"I'm being fired?" I ignore the lump forming in my throat._

_"No. I'm sending you to America. Things are getting dangerous here; demons I trust you against...powerful political factions that are skilled at using money and manipulation to get people they dislike locked in spirit world prison for eternity are another matter."_

_"Thanks." I mutter dryly._

_"I know you learned how to play politics and politicians from one of the best." He adds. "But it's impossible to play **and win** the game when nearly everyone is prejudiced against you."_

_"My life has been a bit like that, yanno." I comment._

_"Life with your family-"_

_"Clan or tribe. I'm not related to the lot of them."_

_"-isn't like prison."_

_"Fine." I grumble and cross my arms grumpily._

_"Oh, and you'll be attending human school." He spins his chair around so I can't see his face._

_"WHAT?"_

-x-x-x-x-

(1) - ...okay, so it's not a word...

(2) - Worst. Book. Ever. (well...it's up there with the rest of those stupid dystopias.)

(3) - "Silver star"...just a semi-rare demon world plant.

(4) - Okay, Sora's thought on that was a lil' perverted...he was thinking "no, you suck on them"...thus his comment...

Woo. About twice the normal length. Win XD

Enjoy.  
Emma


	11. Let's Stick to Written

"Talking"  
_"Thinking"_  
-Telepathisis-  
_Flashback_

-x-x-x-x-  
Chapter Ten  
Let's Stick to Written (1)

_I swear I am going to hurt Koenma. He's not just sending me to America-he's making me go there on. A. Plane. Those things are flying metal death traps!_

_...I don't need to worry about being locked in spirit world prison; Koenma will do me in before they bother to secure a warrant._

0x0x0x0

Kurama enters and freezes; Sora is only able to stare at him with wide, blank eyes. Both are further frozen when the demoness sits up.

"There were things in front of the door for a reason." She states perfectly clearly. Sora, dead white, crumples to the floor. Kurama is only able to stare.

She bristles. "Will you two knock-crap, I still have the stuff on." The girl rubs the back of her sleeve on the gashes; they vanish. "It was just anti-balm."

The redhead is the first to regain his voice. "What?"

"When it's applied, instead of healing one, it makes them look injured." Kimi explains while kneeling beside Sora. "Are you-"

"Idiot."

The bluette pulls him into a hug. "Chill. I'm fine."

A muffled, "you're still an idiot," issues from her shoulder.

0x0x0x0

"Weren't you attacked?" Yusuke questions as the three enter.

"Not exactly..." Kimi mumbles as Kurama and Sora give her flat looks.

"Idiot." Sora adds, but Kurama remains silent.

"Any-" Kuwabara begins but is cut off by a huge gust of wind throwing open the door and slamming the team into a wall (the other girls, save Kimi, are ducking behind the furniture). Jin enters, floating on a cushion of air.

"Jin, man, what gives?" Yusuke grumbles as they stumble to their feet; Kimi is motionless, as when she struck the wall, she was stunned.

"He is not the only one who had chosen to serve the Mistress." A cold voice states; Touya enters from another door, smirking.

"Who's-" Kuwabara is cut off a second time when the wind slams him into a wall again.

"A lowly creature like you has no right to know her name." The ice master snaps.

"That's-what the-?" Yusuke gapes. All are now encased in ice, save Hiei; he is held in place by a cage of wind.

"The Mistress wishes you to know that she looks forward to you joining her...or killing you." His eyes linger on Kurama. "To ensure that you spineless creatures have the gall to come after us, we will be taking a hostage."

Kimi is lifted from the floor by the wind and thrown to Jin; he catches her and floats out, followed by Touya. The ice and wind lock them in place until their wielder's energy signatures vanish.

0x0x0x0

"Don't expect to see your friends alive again, girl." The ice demon comments casually.

Kimi glares and discreetly tests her motor skills; she is slow but it's an improvement over being immobile. Ahead of them is a portal; she decides that if she wants to get free, now is the time to do so. A buffet of wind jostles them; Jin's concentration wavers.

_"My apologies."_ She murmurs mentally before loosing her sai from it's sheathe in her sleeve and plunging it deep into Jin's arm muscle. His grip on her weakens as a hiss of pain escapes him; his concentration faulters. She uses this distraction to wriggle free and drop; the wind demon doesn't manage to recollect his control over his powers until after she has dropped below the tree line. The next thing both hear is a horrendous crash, like the sound of hundreds of bones breaking.

The two demons stare at the spot she was last seen; they linger for a moment, then move on.

0x0x0x0

Kimi bites back a scream as she hits freefall. "_Brilliant. Ruddy brilliant. I'm free, yah, but now I'm gonna die when I hit the ground. __**Excellent**__ thinking!_"

The first branch she strikes breaks and tumbles with her; the second snaps as well; the third cracks, but holds. She scrambles down the tree but is still struck by a piece of the third branch as it, too, falls. The trembling and battered girl darts into the bushes and freezes, hoping they won't investigate. When their auras move on, she relaxes slightly but holds her position in case it's a ruse. When a half an hour passes, she crawls out of the bushes and assesses the damage.

Tiny lascerations decorate her body; bruises she can feel rather than see form a delicate pattern across her torso, arms and legs; said legs are also trembling, though she dismisses that because of her fear of heights; so far, nothing seems broken, though her chest is sore. Satisfied that she can make it back without injuring herself further, she heads for the dojo.

Partway there, she trips; the hand she uses to catch herself blazes white hot with pain before she blacks out. When she stirs, she stifles a groan before stumbling to her feet.

_"Okay...I broke my wrist. Lovely. ...well, it's better than a broken leg." _She assesses before banging her leg on an outstretched tree branch. Several oaths escape her as she glowers at the offending plant before continuing on.

0x0x0x0

Sora scrambles to his feet after the ice thaws; he snatches up his weapons and makes for the door.

Kurama bars his path. "It's a trap."

"Well then let's save her before they reach wherever the trap is set!"

"They're already beyond the defensive barrier." Genkai comments. "They could be through a portal and halfway to their base by now."

"So we're just gonna sit here?" He snaps.

"We're not going after her." Kurama's green eyes are firmly locked with the other boy's blue. Yusuke and Kuwabara glance at one another; Hiei is silent.

"Yeah-you aren't." Sora seethes, glaring at them. "I am."

"You-"

"Get out of my way."

The decorative metal weapon hanging on the wall starts to writhe.

0x0x0x0

A sudden jolt causes Kimi to trip and tumble down a hill; pain flares up her ankle as she glares at the metal chain around her neck. When she stands, she finds herself biting her lip to stop herself from crying out.

_"So much for that..."_ She thinks bitterly. _"Wasn't my hitting my leg on that tree branch considered knocking on wood?"_ She whines mentally.

0x0x0x0

"Let him go." Hiei's voice cuts through the intense silence like a knife. "If he wants to get himself killed, that's his problem."

"It's better than sitting here doing nothing!"

"To be honest, I wouldn't mind doing that." Comments a voice; all spin to see a brunette with green eyes approaching. "Unfortunately, my best friend has an annoying habit of getting herself into trouble..." The girl blinks before frowning. "I thought she was captured."

"She was."

"Then why is she over there?"

After several moments, the bushes shift and a roughed up Kimi limps into view.

She scowls at her audience. "Like you people never got injured from a fall."

Kat rolls her eyes and assists her; Sora soon joins the effort.

Yukina checks her for injuries. "You got off easy. Your ankle is sprained, but not too badly; your wrist is broken; a few ribs are broken as well."

"I thought so..." The other healer grumbles before crafting a splint for herself and attatching it to her wrist.

"How did you..." Kurama stops, not entirely sure he wants to know.

"I stabbed Jin in the arm and probably damaged his muscle..."

Kat blows a strand of brown hair out of her eyes. "Jin?"

"Yep. He'n'Touya were muttering about some 'mistress'."

"How d'you know them?" Kuwabara interrupts.

"I trained at the ninja school briefly as a medic and a fighter. Touya was in a lot of my classes; Jin was in most of Kat's."

The green eyed female frowns. "I'll see you later." She then departs.

"She dislikes fighting." Kimi explains with a shrug, then a wince. Yukina scolds her emphatically; she sighs, but agrees to lay off training-at least until her leg heals.

0x0x0x0

A few days later finds Sora approaching Kimi's room and peeking in. Sighing, he closes the door and retreats to the kitchen.

"Anything?" Kurama questions as he stirs a cup of green tea.

"Nope, still out." The boy replies before accepting a cup with a quick "thanks". "Good thing we're off." He adds absently.

"At least your training is going well..." The redhead murmurs; his companion nods before lapsing into silence.

Kuwabara and Yusuke, zombie like, enter and manage to eat some cereal without choking. Yukina enters next, greets everyone and consumes her breakfast.

Hiei slips in and shakes his head at their questioning looks.

"They were only here to deliver a message..." Kurama frowns.

"They had us, could have killed us..." Sora murmurs.

"So why didn't they?" Yukina questions.

"Because no spell is absolute." Kat comments as she enters the kitchen, flanked by an overly cheery Botan. "It could control them, but only to an extent. They had no real desire to harm you, so they held you in place in a manner that wouldn't allow you to be harmed." She explains with a shrug.

"Is there any way to break it?" Botan asks the question on everyone's mind.

"It depends." The brunette replies after a few moments' silence.

"On?" Yusuke prods.

"The strength of the spell, the strength of the caster...how long the spell's been on them, how much they've struggled...my power level in comparison to the one that cast it..." A frustrated sigh escapes her. "There's really too many variables to accurately gauge which way it would go."

"You need Kims?" The deity of death sums up.

"Pretty much. She can't cast like I can, but we've learned to...'work off one another' is the way it would be put today."

"How?" An intrigued Kurama inquires.

"She can convert her energy into the type I use and vice versa." The distracted girl mumbles.

"So we need her to wake up?" Yusuke starts for the kitchen.

"She'll be of no use to anyone if she doesn't regain her aura, so leave her be." The caster commands. "I'll resume my research." She nods a goodbye to them before leaving the dojo.

"How does she get back to spirit world?" Kuwabara questions.

Botan sighs. "Your guess is as good as mine."

All take seats and relax.

"Uhm, no offense..." Sora begins. "But why are you here?"

"Oh, right!" Botan grins sheepishly. "Koenma forgot to tell us last time why he was here...aside from checking up on Kurama."

"I'm fine." The redhead grumbles flatly; everyone else, save Hiei, chuckles.

Koenma appears. "Hey gang. Everyone here?"

"But Kimi." Sora mutters.

"Ah...can I trust someone will fill her in?"

"Yep."

"Anyway, I'm in the process of retracing their path, but they disappear in the middle of nowhere..."

"Where?" Kurama questions, putting his irritation at the near-constant inquiries after his heath aside.

"In the dead lands of demon world."

"Not dead lands." Sora interrupts. "The land dead."

Kurama nods. "I've been near there."

Hiei nods as well.

"So we're going to search for them?" Yusuke questions.

"I'd rather wait and see." Koenma murmurs.

"What?" Yusuke yells.

"I'd prefer not to send you in blind again." He states. "I will keep watch for their auras and let you know if they're approaching." He then vanishes.

There is a vexed silence; Kurama breaks it. "Does anyone know more about this area?"

Sora bites his lip. "Kimi and Kat lived there...I'm not too sure, but from some of the memories I regained, it seems like I lived there too..."

"Any vivid memories?"

"...there's one. But it looks nothing like what I've seen of the place." Sora mentally smacks himself.

"You've been going into demon world?" Kuwabara stares; Hiei takes over the windowsill; Kurama frowns; Genkai remains silent; Yukina looks worried; Yusuke is a combination of annoyed and startled.

"Not by myself." He grumbles. "I always convince Kimi to come along."

Kurama's glare is icy. "Convince?"

"She knows I'll go with or without her." He states. "She prefers to go with and keep an eye on me." Noting their expressions, he frowns. "Seriously. Aside from the one trip where we went for the flower, it's been my idea."

Genkai sighs mentally. "I turned your training over to her, so it's no longer up to me to question or evaluate it."

Everyone else stares.

"Thank you." Sora bows. "Relax. I won't get myself killed."

Kurama stands and leaves. All watch, confused.

"Was it something I said?" The blue eyed boy murmurs.

0x0x0x0

The irritated fox demon meanders towards home, trying to ignore the memories evoked by Sora's statement.

"Welcome home, Shuichi." His mom grins fondly at him; he returns her welcoming smile.

"I'll be heading upstairs, Mother. I want to get cleaned up." He explains.

"Alright." She calls. "I'll bring you up some towels later!"

Kurama shakes his head with a slight smile before he undresses and slips into the shower. Fifteen minutes later, he steps out and wraps a towel around his waist. He picks up another one to begin to dry his hair when his mom enters without knocking.

"I brought you the-" The hair dryer clatters to the floor as Shiori stares, eyes wide with horror.

0x0x0x0

_Never again. Never fucking again. Between the perky, happy freak with the fake smile, the obnoxious guy next to me who apparently never figured out what a 'shower' is and the turbulence, it's a fucking miracle I even made it to this godforsaken place._

_"Hi." Greets a blonde with a calm, reserved smile._

_"...hi." I reply as I fetch my luggage._

_"You're Kimi?"_

_"...yah. And you are?"_

_"I'm Emilia Xab...but you can just call me Emma." (2)_

_"Are you-"_

_"The rest of the team's waiting back at our place."_

_"I kinda figured." I mutter. "I wanted to know if you were the captain."_

_She scowls. "Only because everyone else voted for me."_

_I follow along behind her. "It can't be that bad." I murmur after several moments. _

_"You have no idea..." She mutters as we head towards a red '96 taurus._

-x-x-x-x-

(1) - messages can be verbal or written (e-mails, texts, etc. count as written). the message they got was verbal, so...thus the title.

(2) - ::points at name:: See that? That's how I got my nickname. My friends, despite not being so gung ho about my writing, coined my nickname from my most oft talked of character-her.

End o' chappie 10.

Wow. I think this is the quickest I have ever written/typed anything.  
Emma

PS: Sorry for posting late. I kinda fell asleep while I was supposed to be posting, then had to scramble about catching up on homework.


	12. Familial Issues

"Talking"  
_"Thinking"_  
-Telepathisis-  
_Flashback_

-x-x-x-x-  
Chapter Eleven  
Familial Issues

_"So this is our new teammate?" A slightly husky, teasing voice issues from the driver's seat. "Hey, I'm Ze, Emma's big bro."_

_That earns him a punch. "That's my __**younger**__ brother, Ze." _

_"Only by a few minutes." He grins._

_"Someone's happy..." I think before placing my bag in the trunk and slipping into the back seat of the car._

_"So..." He draws out the "o" sound as he starts the car, shifts it from park to drive and pulls out of the spot._

_"So?" I question._

_"Well...info?"_

_"Why don't we wait 'til we get back before intros any further than what we have?" Emma cuts in._

_I nod; Ze rolls his eyes rebelliously but remains stonily silent. I sigh mentally, as I may have just made my first adversary._

0x0x0x0

"It's nothing, Mother." Kurama murmurs. Only then is Shiori able to tear her eyes away from the tapestry of scars scored into her son's skin. Tears fill her eyes, though her blurry gaze lingers on the ones that look painful and recent.

"W-what h-happened to y-you?"

He tenses and his eyes refuse to meet hers. "It's nothing, Mother." He repeats.

"Shuichi!"

"Can we please talk about this after I get dressed?" He finally manages out.

"...alright." She agrees quietly and closes the door. Kurama waits until her footsteps die away before he resumes drying off. He ignores the fact that his hands are shaking.

0x0x0x0

"Hey, Kimi..."

The girl looks up from the project she needs to complete before the weekend/break ends. "Mm?"

"Why did...why were..." The black haired boy shifts uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"Eh?" She blinks.

"In the room...and..."

"Oh..." The bluette sighs before leading the way outside, where she begins to stretch to get the kinks out of her spine. "I could have sworn something or someone was following us...I figured they'd stumble across me first and who wouldn't be startled if someone who looked dead sprung to life and attacked?"

Sora shudders. "Thanks for the mental image." Silence reigns for a few moments. "Another thing..."

She looks up from stretching. "Mm?"

"Why would everyone be so pissed that I was in demon world?"

That causes a frown to worm its way onto her face; she bites her lip, thinking carefully about her answer. "Well...don't take this the wrong way, but to them you're like what a four year old is to you."

"...wait, what?"

"Okay, so compared to you, a four year old is pretty helpless, yes?"

"...yeah." Blue eyes regard her flatly.

"That's what you are to them...it's nothing personal, but you don't have the experience they do. You wouldn't let a four year old alone in a train yard, would you?"

"No!" Sora snaps.

"That's what it's like for them. It's nothing personal...you're just still an apprentice to them is all."

"Great." The boy mutters in annoyance. "I'm going home." He promptly storms off, leaving a resigned demoness to sigh and then retreat inside to struggle through her Japanese lessons and that blasted project.

0x0x0x0

Shiori listens to the faint sounds emanating from the bathroom. Thousands of scenarios swirl around her brain but she squashes them.

_"I don't care how this happened."_ She thinks. _"I just want him safe...and for whatever is going on to stop!"_ The sound of the bathroom door opening, then closing alerts her to the fact that he is approaching. "Shuichi, I d--" A yellowish durst enters her nose and throat.

A soft, familiar voice murmurs, "you will not remember what happened today. You will not recall the scars, how the hair dryer was broken, or why you were upset."

This is the last thing she hears before all goes black.

0x0x0x0

A few days later...

"Welcome home, Shuichi." Shiori greets. "Ah. Sorry, Sora. I didn't see you there."

The shorter boy sighs. "Most don't." He replies absently, trying to figure out why Kurama flinched at his mother's welcome.

"Sorry--"

"It's fine, Mrs. Minamino. Whoops, I mean Mrs. Hatanaka."

Shiori laughs before shooing both out of the kitchen.

0x0x0x0

"Alright, what's up?" Sora inquires as they place their bags on the floor of Kurama's room.

"I do believe you came here for assistance with your English..."

"Don't go all formal on me!" The shorter teen snaps.

"You've been distracted all day." Hiei comments from the window sill. Sora nods a greeting, but Kurama starts. Hiei raises an eyebrow as though to say, "see?"

"I'm fine." The fox demon grounds out stonily.

Shiori enters bearing a tray of snacks and drinks. "Hiei, hello! I didn't see you come in." She bustles back downstairs for another drink.

"Again with the short jokes..." Sora grumbles.

She returns with a drink for Hiei. "Oh, Shuichi, by the way, I've scheduled a doctor's appointment for you next Tuesday."

Kurama nearly drops his drink. "Why?"

The woman holds up a notice from school. "This came in the mail. Apparently you need a physical."

"Okay." He replies affably, but both boys can tell how strained his reply is.

"Good luck with your studies." She grins before leaving them to it.

Kurama sinks into his chair and rests his head in his hands.

Sora turns to Hiei. "Any ideas?"

0x0x0x0

"Let me get this straight..." Yusuke states as he sits on a couch at Genkai's. "His mom is having him go to the doctor's for a physical and that's a bad thing."

"I don't get it either." Sora agrees. "It's not like they're gonna draw blood..."

"Scars." Kuwabara states abruptly, causing the other three to stare.

"What?" Hiei snaps.

"Kurama gets injured a lot, right?" Cautious nods answer him. "And his body's still human, right?" More nods. "Get it now?"

"Oh shit..." Sora mutters.

"Pretty much." Yusuke agrees.

0x0x0x0

The look on Kurama's face when Yukina suggests cover up is a combination of confused and mortified; it quickly morphs into anger directed at Sora and Hiei.

"If you're having issues, they have a right to know." Sora states calmly.

Hiei's "hn" signifies his agreement.

"This is my problem..." Kurama begins.

"You have a number of them and, quite frankly, it'd take forever to solve them all. So let's focus on whichever's most pressing, shall we?" Interrupts a familiar voice; Kimi enters, favoring the leg with the sprained ankle slightly.

"You're up!" Sora cheers and half tackles her; she winces and pales. "Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!"

Yukina sighs as she heals Kimi's partially healed ribs a bit further. "You're lucky you didn't damage her ribs further."

"Thanks." Kimi murmurs dryly.

"Can you do me a favor?" The ice maiden asks earnestly.

The elder bluette sighs. "Name it."

"Help Kurama with his scars."

The other girl eyes the redhead. "Well, that explains a lot."

Kurama bristles, though her tone is one of polite observation. The ice maiden gives her a pleading look.

"Will you hold still?" She questions frankly. "I don't have enough energy for a second try."

He nods reluctantly before silently removing his shirt and ignoring the wide eyed stares.

_"He could have asked to go somewhere else...and he only had to roll up his sleeves so I could see a few scars...oh well, no point in embarrassing him further...though his abs do look--okay, insta-derail __**that**__ thought."_ She approaches and slowly, because she's tired, her energy is directed to him. Once all have shrunk, then faded to nothingness, she calmly draws what aura she has left back.

Kurama stares at his unmarred skin.

"And that's all of them." She mutters. "So keep your pants on." _"Though I'm pretty sure his a--argh! NO."_

He wordlessly slips his shirt back on. "How long will this last?"

Yukina bursts into giggles as Kimi glares. "Thanks. So much." Orange eyes focus on the extremely amused ice maiden. "Not. Funny."

Sora, nonplussed, takes a stab at why she's giggling. "They...don't know?"

"No." Kimi snaps. "They're just dense!" She then walks out, still favoring her leg, though this time she's muttering about "ungrateful, coldhearted bastards who ought to just stay dead".

0x0x0x0

"Ready to go, Shuichi?"

Kurama nods and reluctantly follows his mother to the doctor's.

_"What if the illusion wears off?"_ The anxious fox demon wonders.

"Relax." Shiori pats his hand. "I'm not about to make you get your arm cut off."

The redhead gives her a weak grin. "I know, Mother." _"But what could happen is much worse than that..."_

0x0x0x0

_"HI!"_

_I just step out of the car when I am nearly knocked off my feet by a girl with blonde hair and pink highlights. Behind her, a group of what appears to be about eight other teens is spilling out the front door of the average sized house._

_I gulp mentally. "Here goes nothing..." I think with a sigh before hefting my bag onto my shoulder and approaching the group, the blonde with pink highlights trailing me like a lost puppy._

_"That's Kurra." Emma mutters; she seems almost ashamed to be seen with her._

_"She's our sister..." Ze adds._

_"We're triplets!" Is Kurra's input._

_...she officially reminds me of what I thought happy personified would look like. Joy._

-x-x-x-x-

Holy crap, no notes! (The horror, the horror?)

Anyway, sorry for the late update...Easter celebrations detained me far longer than I originally anticipated.

Happy Spring Break, y'all!  
Emma


	13. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

"Talking"  
_"Thinking"  
_-Telepathisis-  
_Flashback_

-x-x-x-x-  
Chapter Twelve  
One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

_I am greeted by all of them; some seem friendly enough, but others...others look like they want me to disappear. They'll be the ones that dislike change._

_I sigh and survey the room that has been supplied for me. It has a blue and orange theme (I'm supposing Botan had something to do with it); it houses a bed, a dresser, a closet and a door that I assume leads to a bathroom. I sigh again, place my bag down, and sink down on my bed._

_I'm jet-lagged and beyond tired. With a third sigh, I lie back, but don't remember closing my eyes._

0x0x0x0

"Minamino, Shuichi?" The nurse asks. With a mental groan, Kurama stands and follows; his mother is behind him.

0x0x0x0

"Alright, Mr. Minamino, I'll be frank with you. You're in the pink of health, but...you are behind on your vaccinations." The doctor proclaims before her eyes fill with tears. "Why don't you ever come here? Don't you like me anymore?" She sniffs.

Shiori sweatdrops. "My son is rather stubborn..."

Kurama tries not to twitch as the doctor continues to carry on like a three-year-old.

0x0x0x0

"Welcome to class, Minamino." Hisses one of the boys as he enters, gives the teacher his pass, and takes a seat by Sora and Kimi.

A few pieces of looseleaf are shoved at his head; he accepts them, startled. "I'll copy these, and-"

Kimi holds up a copy with the same notes, although those are dotted with doodles and scribbles.

"Thanks." He murmurs.

Sora gives him a grin and returns to taking more notes. It is then that he notices that there are two distinct handwritings on the notes: Sora's and Kimi's.

0x0x0x0

Kimi raises an eyebrow at Kurama's arm; it is shaking slightly and all it is holding is a few school books.

Sora blinks. "You okay?"

"I was behind on vaccinations." He mumbles.

"Ouch." The other boy winces sympathetically as Kimi gives both a questioning look.

The redhead opens his mouth to explain, but the boy who hissed a welcome at him crashes into his aching arm and keeps going, smirking. He clamps his jaws shut as Sora catches his books. The demoness finds the boy with her eyes.

Moments later, he crashes to the ground, papers and books scattering across the hall. Both male demons stare at the carefully blank faced demoness.

0x0x0x0

"Why would you do that?" Kurama snaps when they are safely at the dojo after school. "If you had seriously hurt him, Koenma would have had to lock you up!"

She rolls her eyes and places her hand near his arm; he unconsciously relaxes as the throbbing eases, then fades.

"What are you?" He adds to his list of running inquiries.

"An ice demoness." She states. "...with abilities not uncommon to my kind..."

The redhead frowns. "That doesn't explain the papers..."

She grins, to their confusion, then points at a tree. "That was him."

What seems to be a shadow flickers before vanishing.

Green eyes gape. "...Hiei?"

Sora stares as well. "No way."

Kimi smirks. "Yes way."

0x0x0x0

"Wait." Yusuke holds up his hands. "You can **heal**?"

She sighs. "Yes."

"So Kurama's scars-"

"Are gone permanently." Kimi finishes. "As in, healed, finito, not coming back ever."

Kurama, recalling his question, feels foolish. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." The demoness mumbles.

"So why didn't you heal him after that mess?" Yusuke snaps.

"I've been trying to tell you." Yukina interjects. "She did. She healed most of the internal damage, which is more than I could have done."

She yawns. "It's also why I was out for a few days."

"Sounds like you'll be out for another few." Sora mumbles.

The bluette shoves him kiddingly before heading into the kitchen for a snack. "Anyone want something?"

A chorus of "nah"s answer her, though someone else enters the kitchen.

"You've already done enough for me." The redhead states as he gets himself a glass of water.

She watches him leave the room. _"Either he means that or he still distrusts me..."_ She sighs. _"I'll find out which soon enough."_

0x0x0x0

Sora knocks, then pokes his head in. "You up?"

Kurama blinks and murmurs a sleep, "mm?"

The shorter boy laughs. "You'd best wake up before Kimi comes for you." He then draws his head from the room and closes the door behind him.

The sleepy fox demon stumbles out of bed and reaches for his training clothes. He approaches the training area to find Kimi observing Sora warm up; said other boy stops instantly.

"...yah?"

"I don't want you to watch me train." Sora mutters.

"Can't say as I blame you...he'll have analyzed all your moves before you get a chance to use them..." Kimi comments.

"'Sides, I wanna fight you." He picks up his scythe that is attached to a chain.

"What about...?"

Kimi points at her wrist; it's firmly encased in a splint. "Not quite healed." She flashes him a small, cheerless smile. Kurama wordlessly summons his whip and the two clash. The redhead has several advantages, cheif among them experience, but Sora gives him no ground.

0x0x0x0

Half an hour later finds both still going at it, though with a considerably larger audience. Genkai observes from the porch; Hiei from a tree; Yukina from her spot beside Kimi.

"It'll end soon." The elder bluette murmurs.

"What do you-"

Kurama breaks through Sora's guard and quickly wraps his opponent up in his rosewhip. "Do you-" The redhead breaks the statement off as the blade of Sora's scythe lightly rests against his neck. "What the-"

His opponent grins. "You're not the only one who can wield their weapon without the use of their arms." Said boy winces when the scythe wobbles, smacking the back of Kurama's head solidly, before returning to it's previous position. "Sorry..."

Both remain where they are; neither is willing to cede the match to the other.

Kimi sighs. "Are you two done playing alpha male?"

Green eyes glare; blue merely sparkle with laughter.

"Why do you ask?" The redhead asks with a hint of frost in his voice.

"For one, I think Yukina would like to make sure neither of you are seriously injured. For another, I can't play the 'alpha male contest' because, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not male."

Sora grins again. "'Twas a joke."

Kurama stares. "'Twas?"

"I've been reading Shakespeare." He replies with a movement that is meant to be a shrug, though it is stopped when he recalls that he is tangled in the whip.

Both release the other at the same exact moment; Yukina then approaches and checks Kurama first.

"You aren't hurt too badly..." She assesses. "But you ought to call it quits for today."

Kimi glares at Sora. "You did that on purpose."

He grins sheepishly before taking off; she follows, brandishing her sai in a 'threatening' manner. The ice maiden bursts into giggles while Genkai sighs.

"Wha'd we miss?" Slurs a sleepy Yusuke.

"Sora tying with Kurama." Genkai supplies as she heads inside.

"Nice." Kuwabara mumbles.

"Uncle! Uncle! Uncle!" They hear someone yell from a distant part of the compound.

"Doom." Is the reply.

"Crap!"

Yukina dissolves into giggles again as the three boys head off to breakfast and Hiei slips off to begin his own morning training.

0x0x0x0

A drained Sora enters the kitchen and sinks down into a chair; Kurama is seated at the table; Yukina is doing the dishes.

"What's with you?" The tired bat demon questions.

"I've been banned from assisting." Kurama replies flatly.

"You have a minor concussion." The ice maiden scolds. "In fact, I think Kimi ought to keep an eye on you today."

"What?" The fox demon seems calm.

Yukina can tell he isn't, but remains unruffled. "You heard me."

"Sorry." Sora murmurs, eyes downcast.

"I'm fine." He snaps, standing abruptly. "See? I'm..."

The other boy jolts to his feet and steadies him. "Fine, huh?"

"Am I interrupting?" Kimi inquires from the doorway.

0x0x0x0

"I told you I was fine." Kurama murmurs crossly as he, Kimi and Sora ascend the dojo steps.

"And **I** told **you** I was to make sure you were okay!" The ice demoness snaps. "Why the fuck are you so pissy? Is your macho pride wounded? Too bad, so sad. Grow up." With that, she storms ahead, leaving a taken aback fox demon and a resigned bat demon.

"What was that all about?" Said redhead grumbles.

Sora shrugs. "She's a healer...mebbe the fact that you're casually brushing this off upsets her or something..."

"So what's afternoon training like?"

"You'll just have to watch, remember?" The glower the fox directs at him causes him to grin; he ducks his head to hide it.

0x0x0x0

Kurama decides to observe tomorrow and heads back home.

"Welcome home." His mom greets as she folds some laundry.

He nods. "I have a bit of homework-"

"That's fine. I just want you to know that I'm taking you to the doctor's to get blood drawn."

The redhead nods again, slips upstairs and leaves via the window.

0x0x0x0

"So I actually have a son?" Teases Sora's mom as he enters.

"Mom..." He grumbles.

"So how's life at Genkai's? Learn to read people's auras yet?"

"No."

"Then what do you do?" She questions again.

"I hang out with friends." He states as he heads upstairs.

"Aren't you hungry?"

Her reply is his bedroom door slamming.

0x0x0x0

Sora slumps down on his bed. _"Why do I even come back here? All she ever does is mock me..." _He directs his glower out his window, then starts. _"Why is Kurama's window wide open?" _The black haired boy hears the doorbell as his feet hit the floor. Frowning, he goes to investigate.

He finds Shiori and his mother speaking.

"What's going on?"

"Shuichi's gone." Shiori murmurs; her countenance oozes worry.

"He probably just left a book at Genkai's." He mutters dismissively.

"Genkai? You mean...the famous psychic Genkai?" Shiori seems nonplussed.

"Yeah." Sora stares. "That's where we are every day after school."

"Shuichi told me it was some sort of academic thing..."

"Well, we are helping a friend of ours who moved here. She also helps me with my English..." He mumbles.

"Wait, you and Shuichi are friends now?" Both women exclaim.

"...uh...yeah...sorta.." _"So. Royally. Screwed."_

"Will you take us there, then?" Shiori questions.

"Well..." He tries to ignore the look his mother is giving him.

"Sora Maki." His mother begins sternly.

"Kimi?"

The girl pauses. "Eh?"

Sora dashes out the door and over to her. "Helphelphelp!" He whispers hurriedly.

"Huh?" Her eyes scan the surrounding area automatically.

"I kinda spilled the-wait, who the-"

"Shh. I'm looking for Kimi. Quickest way to find her is to look like her." The not-Kimi's eyes flick over to the two women and her mouth stretches into a predatory grin. "And who are they?"

0x0x0x0

_"...so..." I murmur at breakfast._

_"You can relax." Emma calmly butters her toast. "We go to school here, so all but the most pressing cases generally have to wait until 3 PM before we even look at them."_

_I blink. "Really?"_

_"Yep." Comes the blunt reply from the most distant of the group._

_"We rarely up and go off in the middle of the night..."_

_"And we normally work in teams of two or three..."_

_"There's a bunch of us, so we never have to overwork ourselves..."_

_Random facts come pouring in from my tablemates._

_Emma laughs. "Guys, chill. You'll have her on info overload and she's not even had Alg II yet."_

_"Alg II?" I gape._

_"Algebra Two. It's math, but it's not too bad..."_

_I groan and headdesk (well, headtable) then._

_That causes more chuckles._

-x-x-x-x-

Woohoo. Longer'n usual.

Despite interference! (A.k.a. Prom, sleepover, b-day party and a holy communion!-not mine, my cousins'. They're twins.)

Enjoy!  
Emma


	14. Secrets, Disappearances, Tempers Flare

"Talking"  
_"Thinking"_  
-Telepathisis-  
_Flashback_

-x-x-x-x-  
Chapter Thirteen  
Secrets, Disappearances, Tempers Flare

_And Koenma wonders why I'm adverse to going to school..._

_1 - It's fucking huge  
__2 - People in general just hate me.  
__3 - Teachers/Principles/All other authority figures automatically assume that because I have blue hair, I'm a punk and will therefore start trouble.  
__4 - They then treat me like a punk, despite the fact that a) I have done nothing, and b) they don't know me.  
__5 - I then act like a punk because they piss me off and it's really just a vicious cycle.  
__6 - Ze just laughed at me. I'm going to kill him._

_Emma asks what I'm doing._

_I tell her that I'm plotting world domination._

_She rolls her eyes, the corner of her mouth twitching upwards. "If you say so."_

_Okay, so I have a reason to add to the "go to school" column. Someone here actually understands me and my sense of humor, warped as it is..._

0x0x0x0

"Kurama?" Kimi stares at the redhead sitting on the couch. He gives no indication that he has heard her; she sighs and disappears into the kitchen. When she reappears, she has a cup of green tea; she hands it to him. He wordlessly takes a sip, allowing the liquid to scald his tongue.

"Thanks." He murmurs softly.

"No problem. You okay?"

"Fine."

She decides not to dispute his claim, despite how hollow his voice sounds now; she merely sits on the wing chair beside the couch with a cup of tea for herself. The silence is broken at irregular intervals by sound of tea being sipped.

"Have you ever lied to someone to protect them?" Kurama asks suddenly.

"I prefer not to."

"But have you?" His eyes overflow with regret.

She sighs and places her cup down. "Yes." Silence reigns for a few moments. "...did something happen?"

"Nothing."

"...alright...but if you need someone to talk to...or just someone to listen...well, I'm assuming you can find me more easily than I can find you..." She jokes feebly, poking fun at her near-inability to detect others' auras. "...mind you, I'm fairly sure Sora would be better with this sort of thing..."

"...Kimi."

"Ah, sorry." She swears as she picks up her tea cup, as she spilled some of the scalding liquid on herself. "Rambling."

He nods to acknowledge her. The minutes then pass in silence again.

"Who was it you lied to?" The redhead questions abruptly.

She is silent for a moment. "Depends on your view of lying."

A red eyebrow arches.

"In your opinion, is it done with words-"

"Of course-"

"-or with silence."

He stares at her; she seems very interested in her tea cup.

"It's me you lied to...isn't it?"

Her eyes finally meet his. "As I said...it depends on your opinion of lying."

"What haven't you told me?" He grasps at the distraction, glad of it.

She sighs. "Nothing that can be said or explained right now..."

"So you're not saying anything because you dislike me?"

"...I didn't say that."

He frowns. "Then why-"

"Guys!" Sora skids into the room. "Uhm, I'll apologize later, but your mom and mine are on their way!"

The redhead jumps as though electrocuted. "What?"

"They're at the bottom of the steps!"

"Greetings."

Kimi takes one look at her doppleganger and sighs. "You can explain later." She promptly drags the other girl off.

Shiori enters, promptly followed by Sora's mom. "Shuichi?"

"I'm fine, Mother." He murmurs. "I just needed some air..."

Kimi chooses that moment to enter with a tray of steaming cups. "Tea?"

"Ah, hello." Sora's mom assists the distribution of tea cups. "And how are you?"

"Very well, thank you for asking. How have you been?" The demoness is the epitome of civil and polite.

"Well, thank you." Sora's mom accepts her tea with a grin.

"You two know each other?" Shiori questions as she sits with her tea.

"She and Sora are friends." The other woman grins. "That reminds me. I wanted to have a dinner party next Friday and I'd like to invite you all...as well as those other boys Sora hangs out with..."

"Of course Shuichi and I will come." Shiori replies.

"What about you, K-"

"She's got plans." A familiar voice with a not so familiar visage murmurs. A girl wth black hair and silver eyes steps into view. Kimi flashes them a polite smile before standing and dragging the girl off again.

"Well..."

"Mother, I'm fine. I do not need a blood test."

Sora and his mother politely excuse themselves to the kitchen.

She frowns. "According to the hospital's records, they don't even know what your blood type is."

He grimaces mentally, and outwardly aquiesces, though he decides that he will get it right this time.

0x0x0x0

"Sora...why don't we talk anymore?" His mother inquires as he does the dishes.

"Because you're always mocking what's important to me." He replies.

A slight, sad smile curls the corners of her lips. "This is important to you?"

"Yes!"

"You've found your niche, haven't you?"

Sora pauses. "I haven't found my soulmate."

"Then why do you spend so much time with Kimi?"

He continues doing the dishes. "She's like an older sister to me."

"Oh?"

"No romantic feelings at all."

Kimi enters. "Need help with the dishes?"

Her female shadow with silver eyes and black hair follows silently behind her.

"I'm good." He mumbles.

She leans against the counter, grinning. "I've always thought of you as a mix between an older and younger brother, so we're even."

He relaxes and grins back; she winks before leading her shadow elsewhere.

0x0x0x0

"Hey Ma." Yusuke greets as he enters the apartment.

"Any new cases?" She asks as she takes a drag on her cigarette.

He thinks of Touya/Jin and the caster who nearly killed Kurama (though he is now dead). "No." He retreats to his room. _"I'm not really lying..." _He flops down on his bed and stares up at the ceiling. _"They aren't official cases anyway..." _With a mental sigh, he closes his eyes and begins to drift off, ignoring the sinking feeling in his stomach.

0x0x0x0

Kuwabara yawns as he stealthily slips into his apartment. He is an hour past curfew and he has no idea if Shizuru awaits him on the other side of the doorway. When she does not appear, he breathes a soundless sigh of relief and sneaks up to his room. He is so elated about avoiding trouble that he misses the feeling of abnormalcy that insistently tugs at him.

0x0x0x0

"Night Kims." Sora hugs said girl; she returns it.

"Sleep tight, munchkin." She replies and laughs when she is awarded a disgruntled look.

"Only two inches shorter..." He grumbles.

"And I intend to enjoy it while I can."

Sora's mom shakes her head at the two, a slight smile playing on her lips.

"Shuichi, you need-"

"No." Kurama states flatly. "I have spare clothes; I will spend the night here."

Sora frowns, then glances at his mom; she sighs. "C'mon, Shiori. I think we ought to let the kids alone."

_"If only she knew..."_ Kimi and Sora both think.

Shiori's look is worried. "But-"

"So you're Minamino's mom..." Genkai's voice issues from the doorway. Shiori nods, seemingly stunned. Genkai smiles slightly. "He's a good kid and I have no problems with him...unlike some others." Her gaze rests on Kimi, who sticks her tongue out at the aged psychic.

Kurama's mother gapes.

Genkai's next smile is also small. "She's a powerful enough psychic in her own right."

"Well..." Shiori falters.

Sora blinks when her aura, which was nonexistent, appears briefly a silver cloud before vanishing. Before she can argue, Sora's mom drags her off.

Genkai turns her gaze to the three. "I'm assuming you saw that."

Sora nods; Kimi does as well, though hers is very stiff.

"Saw?" Kurama questions. The only human in the group declines comment and slips inside.

The black haired boy notes that Kurama is starting to get irritated and that Kimi is pale, possibly shaking. "Hey."

"Hm?" Kimi turns to him.

"Is your wrist better?"

She grimaces. "Not quite."

"Then will you be ref?"

"Ref for what?"

Sora grins. "You wanted to continue to spar with us, didn't you?"

0x0x0x0

Kurama rises, brushes his hair and slips into comfortable training clothes. Feeling satisfied that he awoke before the other two, he consumes a quick breakfast before heading outside for a quick warm up.

There, to his surprise, he finds both already practicing.

"I thought your arm wasn't healed."

She gives him a disgruntled, "you had to remind me" look. "It's not. I can still do the repetitive movement warm up drill, though."

Sora sighs, privately beginning to regret bringing it back up. Kimi obligingly steps back while Kurama warms up.

"Begin!" She calls after Kurama is done; the two clash. At the start, Kurama has some difficulty matching Sora's speed; ten minutes later, he finds his opponent much slower-closer to human speed-and is forced to watch himself, as he almost slices Sora from skull to sole.

_"What the-?" _The confused fox demon cries mentally as the attacks directed at him begin to pick of speed again. He then recalls Kimi's warning about Sora randomly tapping into his demonic abilities, then frowns. _"Well, as an opponent, he's interesting at least..."_

Meanwhile, Sora is getting frustrated. He knows the feel of his power, knows how and when and where he should utilize it-but he can't figure out how to activate it or keep it activated. It comes and goes as it pleases, often leaving him in a bind. One time he was about to execute a maneuver that requires demonic speed; another is just now, when he failed to block Kurama's down stroke.

He sighs mentally. _"At least he hasn't beaten me yet..."_

The thought proceeds his defeat by mere moments. With an audible sigh, he flops down and grumbles to himself.

"Better to lose to him than to someone who wants you dead." Kimi comments as she tosses both a water bottle. While rising, she tumbles over and lands awkwardly, blinking as though dazed.

"Kimi!" Sora races over. "Are you-" He breaks off as he feels it too.

Yusuke, aura spilling out into the air and coating the area with crackling energy, storms in; Kuwabara follows, his aura doing the same thing.

"Keiko and my Ma are gone." His aura ripples, causing the surrounding air to shudder.

"So is my sister." Kuwabara states. Sora and Kurama freeze before tearing off. Their footsteps fade as Hiei appears.

"Yukina's gone."

0x0x0x0

The two return, pale with fury, and enter the room where the other three are, adding further to the wildly flaring auras.

The girl with black hair and silver eyes slips in; she bows to the room at large. "I apologize. This is my fault..." She murmurs. Kurama draws his whip as the other four turn; Kimi hurriedly lunges in front of the other girl.

"Get out of the way." Kurama grits out.

She locks her eyes with his and does not move.

"Kimi, this bitch is the reason-"

"If you fucking idiots want to stand here and sulk, that's your business. I, however, intend to **let her finish what she was saying** and use the information to get them back." The demoness snaps at Sora, then returns her attention to the incensed fox. "Go ahead. Kill us both if you think that'll save your mom." She hisses. "But I damn well guarentee that **if** you **ever** find them, they will be long past dead." There is silence for a few moments; Kurama ceases his movement to kill the girl, but his whip remains out. She ignores him and turns to the other girl. "Artemis, details please."

"I know where they are and how many they are." She states. "I apologize for dragging you and yours into this. It was not my intention..."

"Great." The demoness mutters. "As if we aren't in enough trouble with them as is..."

"I'll handle-"

"I do not trust your version of diplomatic!" The ice demoness mutters. "Anyway, lead on."

Both girls leave. They do not know if the boys are following them or not; they give no indication either way.

0x0x0x0

"So what manner of creature are we talking here?" Kimi questions.

"...vampires." Comes the hesitant reply.

"Thought so." Is the mumbled response. "How many?"

"Fifteen, counting the leader."

The other girl bites her lip, but is careful not to draw blood. "...should be fun."

Artemis's face is calm, almost mask-like in it's lack of expression. "That's a way to put it."

0x0x0x0

_From __Vampires: A Hunter's Guide_

_Vampires, like werewolves, tend to be found in packs (though the proper term is 'colonies'). They can be as small as three and as large as fifty. The size of the colony depends on the strength of the leader or co-leaders._

_**Leader:**__ The strongest, oldest vampire in the colony. They are in command of every action their underlings take and can even possess them, granting them their speed and other gifts they themselves possess. Take care when handling them, for even the youngest of them is powerful. One must be to be able to completely control two or more of their kin._

_**Co-leaders:**__ Alone, they are easy-almost laughably-to take down. Together they are twice as dangers as a leader of a fifty-pire colony, no matter what size their own may be. It is best to have three or four Hunters engage them, then split them up. The further apart, the less chance they can share power and work off one another._

0x0x0x0

_It's official. I hate school._

_"Welcome to my world." Says Kurai as I scribble my thoughts down; she read my opening line over my shoulder._

_"Whaddaya mean? You have your best friend-"_

_"Who is popular...or at least well-liked."_

_"So? She-"_

_"Should be spending time with people who are normal."_

_"She obviously prefers you to them." I grumble as I erase one of my lines. The words came out all wrong..._

_"Why do you write stuff like this down anyway? If someone gets their hands on it..."_

_"It's more constructive than beating people up." I reply, then smirk. "If someone does get their hands on it, though..."_

_"They get beat up?"_

_I smirk again and resume writing; Kurai watches me, a thoughful look on her face._

-x-x-x-x-

Before anyone asks, I have no idea why the hell Kimi kept giving everyone tea...it just seemed to fit...

Anyways, enj-

Kaiba: Fishsticks.  
OO;; Uhm...wth?  
Kaiba: You should know! Your crazy friend stole your notebook and wrote that in it...so I had to say it...:traumatized:  
...if you think that's bad, you should see-  
Kaiba: NO MORE! :runs away with hands over ears:

...okaaaay. Random cameo by Kaiba. Hope you enjoyed! :shouts after Kaiba: Next I'll make you say the disclaimer!  
Emma


	15. Rescue, Blood And It All Comes

"Talking"  
_"Thinking"_  
-Telepathisis-  
_Flashback_

-x-x-x-x-  
Chapter Fourteen  
Rescue, Blood-And it All Comes to a Head

_I sigh and duck under the bleachers. I have no interest in this pathetic attempt at exercise they call "gym". The most we do is run for ten minutes-you call that exercise? I call that a warm up...and a lame one at that._

_I peek out and hurriedly fling my hands out in front of me; I barely manage to stop the basketball from smacking me in the face._

_"If I gotta do this, so do you." Kurai states._

_I grumble, but exit my hollow. "Well, what are we supposed to do?"_

_She stares. "...you've never played basketball?"_

_"I wouldn't be asking if I knew."_

_That wins me a slight grin. "True. I know you hate stupid questions." I then spend the rest of the lesson being taught how to 'shoot' a basketball._

_...why do they call it shooting if all I'm doing is throwing it at a metal hoop?_

0x0x0x0

"Just one?" Coos a seductive voice. "Ah, how foolish you young ones are..."

Both remain silent, keeping their eyes trained on the nine vampires emerging from various areas, as well as the one that just addressed them.

"You're not running?" The voice goes from seductive to filled with disbelief. "Then so be it. Attack!"

The first two are easily dispatched; they are the slowest and therefore newest members of the colony. The remaining seven, however, are smarter-they attack all at once.

Artemis beheads one, ending it, but the other six overcome Kimi and pin her to the ground. Six pairs of fangs sink into flesh as the silver eyed girl throws what appears to be a smoke bomb; the vampires scatter as Kimi stumbles to her feet, cursing. Her companion presses her fingertips to the bite marks; the bleeding slows, then ceases before congealing.

"That wasn't too bad." The blue haired girl gasps out.

The black haired girl stares. "Just how much blood did they take?"

"Not as much as I'm going to." The leader snarls before lunging and sinking his fangs into Kimi's carotid artery. He pulls back, hissing and stumbles as blood begins to leak from him. He falls, eagle spread and unmoving, as the blood begins to seep into the ground.

"Gets 'em every time." Kimi mutters before freezing the wound.

"You've-"

The demoness sways as the ground seems to rise up to meet her. "Okay...so I've lost too much blood..."

"Next time we bring more Hunters." Artemis scolds, more to herself than Kimi, before assisting her inside.

0x0x0x0

Five more vampires guard the girls; too many for them to be able to kill at once. After seeing the speed of the ones outside, they realize it's near or on par with Hiei's...meaning that he wouldn't be able to kill them off before at least one had hurt, if not killed, their captive.

"Any ideas?" Sora murmurs.

"I'm working on it..." The stressed redhead murmurs.

A vampire sniffs the air, as though detecting something.

All freeze.

The vampire licks his lips, fangs protruding. "I smell death."

The others smirk as a blood-drenched figure staggers into view. It's movements are sluggish and it leaves a trail of blood behind it.

The vampires, their elder dead, can no longer control themselves; they all but fly at the figure. Said figure is knocked to the ground in the struggle. The five boys make their move; within moments, all the girls are free. They turn to face the vampires, ready to fight their way out, only to see the last one crumple to the ground.

The "figure" rises, dusting themself off and turns to their newly reappeared companion. "Why is is that they never learn?"

"No idea." Artemis replies as she hands the other girl a capsule.

"This is...?"

"Blood restorative." She states as she begins to make Kimi's injuries scab over.

"Thanks." Said ice demoness pops the capsule in her mouth and swallows. "They really ought to quit trying to make it taste good..."

"Wait, what?" Sora gapes.

Kimi sighs. "My blood, due to a genetic defect, is black, acidic and as you can see," she gestures at the fallen vampires, "toxic."

Sora glares, as he already knows that. "How can she touch it?"

"Because some of her blood runs through my veins." The girl replies absently as she deals with the carotid artery issue.

The rest of the trip home is silent.

0x0x0x0

"Shuichi, wh-" Shiori breaks off as she realizes that they are back at the dojo.

"Welcome." Koenma states.

Kurama and Sora glare; Yusuke shrugs; Kuwabara seems unphased; Hiei doesn't care; Yukina and the girls (save Shiori and Sora's mom) greet him in their own way; said two women stare.

"I am Koenma." He bows. "It is nice to meet the parents of those who work for me."

"W-What?" Shiori cries.

"Both your sons help keep the human world safe. They have unique abilities that make them powerful psychics." He explains.

Kimi rolls her eyes before disappearing with Artemis.

Both look at their offspring like they have never quite seen them before; despite this, they wait until the demigod finishes "explaining" before they leave. Koenma vanishes shortly after that; he will find out what they think of his explanation from a safer area.

Yukina sighs, getting the feeling that all hell's about to break loose.

0x0x0x0

Kurama sneaks into the house, the plant who's pollen erases memories in his hand.

"Shuichi?" His mom places her book down and rises.

A yellow dust enters her throat and nose for a second time and a familiar voice is the last thing she hears. This time, however, the voice is very specific.

Kurama catches her as she blacks out and gently lays her down on the couch. He covers her with a blanket before leaving again.

The single tear that streaks down her cheek is enough to cause him to break down.

0x0x0x0

"Getting back late, aren't we?" He comments icily.

Kimi silently brushes past him, deciding that replying is more effort than she feels like making at the moment.

"What? No reply?"

"I'm...I don't care..." She mumbles.

His eyes blaze. "You don't-" He breaks off when she stumbles and almost falls.

"Yell at me in the morning." Her voice is tired and barely audible. "I'll actually remember what you say..."

Yukina helps her inside as Kurama stands there, rooted to the spot. _"Why...why would she allow herself to become so injured just to save the girls?"_

0x0x0x0

Sora wakes the next morning, goes through his morning routine and finds himself sparring with a despondent Kurama.

Yukina and Genkai observe; Hiei is off training.

0x0x0x0

Yusuke grumbles but rolls out of bed. He has absolutely no idea why he bothers...or at least pretends to. The black haired by knows that if he skips school, Keiko will come after him. He also supposes (but will never admit it) that he feels he owes her for not protecting her.

While on the way, he encounters a surly Kuwabara.

"What happened to you?"

"Grounded." The carrot top grumbles.

"Sucks."

0x0x0x0

Kurama and Sora depart for school soon after they consume breakfast. Both are silent and half expecting Kimi to catapult down the stairs, yelling at them to "wait the hell up". There is no such clatter and no such yell; they continue on.

"Look, it's Shuichi and Sora!"

"Without that little tramp..."

"I know, I mean, why would they hang out with her?"

Normally Sora snaps at them and moves on; today he merely ignores them.

0x0x0x0

Several normal weeks pass without a sign of trouble...or Kimi, who is now somewhat equated with trouble. The boys are all irritated with her, some more than others.

At the end of a lesson, Sora and Kurama are called up front by the teacher.

"Are you two and Kimi arguing?" She questions.

Kurama blinks. "She hasn't been here-"

The teacher gestures at the first person out the door; they have familiar blue hair.

"You three were as thick as thieves..." The teacher murmurs. "Very well. You may go."

They leave silently; they then decide it's time to find out what's been going on.

0x0x0x0

"Kimi." Sora snaps.

The girl turns and arches a brow.

Kurama glares. "That's not her."

The not-Kimi resumes her normal form: one with black hair and silver eyes. "Correct." She ignores the metal fastenings on the uniform digging into her skin.

"What did you-"

"I did nothing besides fill in for her, as she requested I do. I have no idea where she is, nor is it my business to know." Artemis replies quietly.

"And why isn't it?" Sora snaps.

"Because unlike you, I trust her."

"We want to-"

"Yo."

All three turn to find an exhausted Kimi.

"What's going on?" Sora snarls.

She yawns. "Let's just call it a scouting mission."

"I'll finish out the day." Artemis states before taking Kimi's form again.

"Thanks." Kimi murmurs before darting off, which leaves her with two irritated boys.

There is silence for a few moments before Kurama turns to Artemis. "Why do you do this?"

She pauses, thinking. "I...do not mind school. Kimi completed high school previously, so she does not really care."

"What?" Both boys yelp.

"Yes, while she was assigned to America she completed high school alongside the team there. She also went through two years of middle school while stationed in England."

"How do you know all this?" The irritated bat demon grumbles.

She blinks. "You don't?"

Both glower.

"If you ask her something, within reason, she'll tell you about it."

Kurama smiles slightly as a plan begins to form in his head.

0x0x0x0

The entire team, plus Artemis, is gathered in a room at Genkai's.

"What's up, fox boy?" Yusuke yawns. He is still sleepy, as he spent the day skipping to catch up on sleep.

"What do you know about the land dead?" Said redhead inquires of Kimi.

"...a lot." She replies after a pause.

Artemis smothers a smirk. _"Good luck, fox demon. She's a master at mincing words."_

0x0x0x0

"What're we doing?" Sora groans for the millionth time as they traipse through an obscure section of demon world.

"The hell if I know." Kimi mutters.

Said boy frowns, then falls into step with her. "Why did you protect her?"

The girl sighs. "For one, it was partially my fault. She never comes to me unless she's in serious trouble and I told her to wait instead of dealing with it right away. For another, vampires hate her because of what she is as species; nothing more, nothing less. She can no more become something else than you can become human."

"Still my fault." Said 'species' mumbles.

"Why are you still here, anyway?" Kuwabara's voice contains only mild curiousity.

"Where you are going, you need all the help you are able to get." She replies. "I have only been there once and it almost killed me...but Kimi's near-misses there surpass mine."

"Can we **not** go into my training stories?" There is a plaintive whine in her voice.

"Training?" Yusuke probes.

"I grew up there...back then it was more near-utopia than wasteland..." She adds in reply to the shocked looks.

"...what was it like?" Kuwabara inquires after a few moments silence.

"I was in the capitol more than anywhere else...it was a bustling city...there was always something going on: a duel, a quarrel, a marriage, a vendor shouting their wares'..." A small smile of nostalgia played across her lips.

"Is that the border?" Artemis interjects; all stare at the shimmering red-black wall of energy that separates the land dead from the edge of Mukuro's territory.

Accusing green eyes lock with calm orange ones. "You didn't mention this."

"You never asked." Is the calm reply.

0x0x0x0

_I poke dispiritedly at the green ooze that is slopped onto my tray. "What...do they call this?"_

_"The mystery special." Kurai is amazingly straight faced._

_"Oh, it's 'special' alright..." I mutter and gape when it seems to take a snap at my fork._

_"Yah...wouldn't eat that if I were you." Emma concedes._

_It chooses then to spit my chunk of fork back out at me. I glare at it as the chunk slides down my cheek, leaving a trail of green ooze behind it. A gurgle of protest is heard before it becomes encased in a block of ice. Kurai snorts as Emma sighs; Ze gives me a flat look and defrosts it._

_I glare at him, but to my surprise the creature that is impersonating food gobbles up the rest of my fork and spends the remainder of lunch launching bits at __**his**__ face._

_"Go figure." I mumble as Kurai hastily pushes her own lunch tray away from her, a look of revulsion on her face._

-x-x-x-x-

I would die if my school lunches were that bad...:cough:

Anyway, I apologize for the late update...but it's currently crunch time in school, we JUST started a research paper in English (and boy is it a bitch), I had SATs on Saturday and I just had a field trip (aka I missed most of my classes and now have to catch up-on top of said paper).

The next update should be up as usual...although I apologize now if that is not the case.

Kaiba: SEND ME BACK!  
Perhaps when I tire of making you relive The Incident.  
Kaiba: No...not...not that... :fetal position, on the floor, sucking his thumb:  
Mokuba: ...you enjoyed that too much.

:cough:

Hope you enjoyed.  
Emma

PS: The blurbs with Kaiba are appearing now at the request-ish of a friend...


	16. Enter the Land Dead

"Talking"  
_"Thinking"_  
-Telepathisis-  
_Flashback_

-x-x-x-x-  
Chapter Fifteen  
Enter the Land Dead

_Kurai raises an eyebrow at me. "I'm assuming..."_

_"I have little knowledge of computers." I mutter as I hesitantly click the blinking icon, then wince when it appears to shut down. "For the love of--"_

_"Chill." She takes the mouse from me and clicks several things in rapid succession; the program then reappears and seems to be functional. "When we get back home, I'll show ya how to work it. For now, just do what I do."_

_"...alright." I mumble before doing so._

_Amazingly, I survive this 'technology' class._

0x0x0x0

"So..." Kuwabara mutters.

"Shut up, idiot." Hiei snaps.

Kimi and Artemis roll their eyes but remain silent; Yusuke sighs; Sora frowns; Kurama shifts silently.

"Alright, that's it." Yusuke rises, picks up a rock and hurls it at the barrier. Only his quick reflexes save him from being brained.

The bluette cautiously raises herself up on one elbow. "Are you going to do that again?"

The brown eyed boy awards her a flat look. "No."

"Good." Sora mumbles as he sits up; Artemis does so as well.

Kurama glances at the barrier, then at Kimi. "Do you know how to break it?"

"No."

Sora groans, his patience worn thin. "Kimi, cut the crap and make a hole in the barrier so we can finish this and go home."

"I'm not letting anyone through until I find out what the hell is going on." She replies flatly. "It's called the 'land dead' for a reason, and, if possible, I'll avoid showing you why."

"We may as well." Comments a familiar voice as Kat walks into view. The irate demoness rises; the two argue for a few moments, though it is apparent that Kimi is losing.

"Fine." She mutters rebelliously. "But if I get bitched at for what happens or what could happen, I'm taking limbs." She draws a sai from each boot; they are old, ornate and much different from the ones she usually uses. Runes carved into the weapons light up and begin to peel themselves off it. "Eximo: Terra, Aqua, Ventus, Incendia." The girl murmurs before calmly slicing the barrier with the sai; it splits cleanly and soon there is a gap large enough for all of them to slip through. All do so before Kimi follows. It closes behind them, looking the same as it had before it was cleaved open. "Alright, genius. Now what?"

"Now we find Jin and Touya." Kurama supplies.

"I believe it is we who found you." Touya states coldly; Jin floats behind him on a cushion of air. "Have you come to surrender?"

"No." The fox demon summons his whip; Hiei unsheathes his sword; Sora calmly starts swinging the scythe in a circle to make use of centrifugal force; Kuwabara summons his spirit sword; Yusuke's finger tip begins to glow.

Touya summons his ice sword. "The first of you to die..." He scans their group, smirking maliciously. "...will be her." He suddenly lunges at Kimi, intent on spearing her head with his sword. The tip of it stops, a hair's breath from entering her head; the other ice demon's arm is shaking badly, but it will not move forward.

Kat smirks; a moment later, a purple arcane symbol appears on both their foreheads. It blazes but is slowly turning silver. Stripes of other colors enter it as the others find the hole in the spell caused by Kat's interference. The symbols, which are steadily becoming blue and silver, suddenly flare purple again. Both boys smirk; the runes then become blue-silver before shattering. Kimi calmly catches Touya; Kat supports the unconscious Jin.

"That was too easy..." Kat murmurs as she scans him for injuries.

"Speak for yourself." Sora grumbles.

"I suggest we get moving." Kurama is pleased, almost smugly so, that his plan went so well.

"No can do." Kat interrupts. "Jin won't survive crossing the barrier."

All gape at the wound in Jin's left arm; it has not been treated and is rotting.

"Got any other bright ideas?" The blue eyed boy inquires of Kurama.

Kimi rolls her eyes before tying a bandanna over them.

"Genius." Kat mutters.

"Shut it. This was _your_ idea." She sighs. "To the Citadel?"

"That or the vault."

"And have those idiots set off every trap in the place? Hell no." The girl who now has contacts melted to her corneas calmly begins to march off. Artemis and Sora follow. Kat pauses for a moment, sighs, shifts Jin into a position that will be more comfortable for him and then joins their silent march.

"Where are you guys going?" Kuwabara questions.

"Somewhere safe where we can rest." The brunette carrying Jin replies. The human redhead shrugs and follows; Yusuke soon does as well. Hiei darts ahead to scout while Kurama hesitates. With a sigh, the other redhead throws away his misgivings at join them.

0x0x0x0

Kimi stops short; the others stop as well.

"What?" Kat grumbles.

"Where are we going?" There is an odd tone in her voice.

"To a safe place."

"And where are those places?" The odd tone persists.

"Where else would they--oh..." Kat sighs. "Right. Bad idea."

"Now--"

Both ignore the question, shift direction and keep going. Kat is calm; Kimi, however is extremely on edge; between Jin's rotting injury, her inflicting it on him, her (hopefully) temporary blindness, her home turf being more dangerous than any place in demon world and the fact that she has to get them all out safely, it's a wonder she hasn't lost it by now.

"Any ideas where to go?" Sora questions softly as the grumblings of the others reaches them.

"I know where." She mutters. "I just wish everyone would quit bitching about having to walk there."

"Your sudden change of direction is making them question whether or not to trust your judgment." He mumbles in reply.

"If they think they can do better on **my home turf**, they're nuts. They are, however, welcome to try and get lost, killed or both." The demoness snaps.

0x0x0x0

"...I don't think we'll all fit in there." The blue eyed boy murmurs as he stares at what appears to be a tiny shed. All three girls roll their eyes at him before opening the door and walking in. The others pause; he is the first to enter. At his muffled shout of surprise, they rush in.

The 'tiny' shed is huge. There are comfortable bunk beds, about twenty in all; a fully stocked kitchen/pantry is beyond that; there are four functional showers, two tubs and six toilets.

"What is this place?" Kuwabara questions as they inspect the area.

"An army outpost." Kimi replies as she cleans off a lower bunk and settles the unconscious Touya on it. She then assists Kat with Jin; Artemis disappears into the area beyond the bathrooms and returns with bandages and antiseptics.

"Thanks." The distracted healers say as they tend their patient. When they finish, the rot is gone, though it is still open and infected.

0x0x0x0

Kurama finds the cooking supplies and food to be well preserved, so he cooks up a hasty meal. All, save Kimi, Kat, Artemis, Jin and Touya, enter the kitchen and partake in said meal.

Kat blinks. "Kimi."

"Hm?" She glances up from bandaging Jin's injury.

"They've cooked something." The other replies.

"Wh--oh shit." The bluette races for the kitchen and swears like a guardsman upon seeing the empty plates.

"Chill, we saved you some." Kuwabara grumbles.

She grits her teeth. "The army in general was not fond of...a certain resident. They put a chemical in their food that, unless prepared a certain way, would make the one who consumed it ill." When she notes the looks on their faces, she sighs. "Said resident was a thief."

"It's geared towards animal demons, though, isn't it?" Sweat stands out on Sora's forehead.

Kimi sighs. "Not the majority of them..."

"Great." The blue eyed boy mutters. "What will it do?"

"At the moment, I'm hoping it hasn't mutated into something that will kill him." Grumbling about idiots, she digs around for the bunch of herbs she left here.

"Which him?" Yusuke inquires, a hint of hysteria in his voice; all the others rise from their chairs and move away from the table.

_"Three...two...one..."_ She counts down mentally; Kurama crumples to the floor but she catches him before carrying him back out to the sleeping area and placing him on a lower bunk.

"Take him to the infirmary." Kat commands.

"Why?" Yusuke and the others are wary.

"Otherwise you'll just be running back and forth for supplies." Kat states as she finishes Kimi's original task of bandaging Jin's arm.

"Why didn't you warn us before?" Kuwabara growls.

"Because I didn't expect you to charge into the kitchen and start eating!" The blue haired girl snaps. "Besides, in case you hadn't noticed, I was a bit preoccupied with healing Jin's arm."

"Will this--"

"Shut up and go." Is Hiei's input.

Muttering, she complies.

0x0x0x0

"What're his chances?" Yusuke paces while Hiei, Sora, Kuwabara and Artemis observe.

"I'll say this: his chance of survival would not be higher if the King's healers were tending him." Kat offers as she quietly rearranges furniture to block off the entrance.

"The King's?" Kuwabara interrupts.

She pauses, eyes shadowed. "The King was one of the oldest demons alive. The current rulers are mere babes compared to him."

"Why is Kimi better than them?" Yusuke snaps. "They're the elite if I'm reading the way you're talking about them right."

"Power and training are of no consequence when it comes to healing." The reply is, surprisingly, from Artemis.

"Yeah." Sora's smile is slight. "The bond with the patient is what's important."

"Of all of us, he's the one she gets along with the least." Yusuke mutters.

"Not exactly..." Sora supplies hesitantly. "She knew both of us as who we used to be...so she has a stronger bond with him than almost everyone here..."

"Saving you and myself, that is." Kat corrects.

"Why didn't she just say so?" Kuwabara grumbles.

"Because he's missing 1,000 years of memory...and most of the ones of her were during that 1,000 years."

0x0x0x0

"What's..." Comes the soft croak from the bed.

Kimi calmly removes the cold compress, slips an arm around him and helps him sit up; she then places a cup of water at his lips. He sips carefully.

"Relax. I made sure it didn't have the chemical in it." She assures. When he finishes, she places the cup on the table beside the bed.

"Where are we?" His voice is scratchy, despite the soothing effect the water has on his throat.

"The infirmary. I found the antidote for the chemical and tested it; it should be safe to administer."

"Tested it on who?"

"Do you see anyone else here?" Is the resigned retort.

For a moment, he can only stare. He then splutters out a, "you?"

"Actually, that would be pointless. Anything administered directly to my bloodstream, save a saline solution, is pretty much instantly dissolved. Artemis volunteered."

"I may be slow at learning the traditional healing methods, but I've heard of this one." Grumbles a voice above them.

"She insisted on exploring the ventilation system." The blank faced demoness mutters.

"Ow, watch it." Comes another familiar voice.

"Sora?"

"Went with her."

He stares when he hears the slight catch in her voice, then realizes she's trying not to laugh. "They're..."

"So I assume." A playful grin darts across her face. "Or they're at least intrigued by each other."

There is silence for a few moments. "You drew the short straw?"

She rolls her eyes and ignores that comment. "Despite Artemis's lack of reaction, I'd rather not give you the antidote unless I have to."

"...I'm assuming you have another idea."

"Yep. I wanted to ask your permission first...though I am kinda already doing it."

"What?" He asks wearily.

"Well, I used my energy to filter most of the chemical out of your bloodstream...but it'll still be almost two weeks before you should be up and moving again." She can sense the dismay for him easily. "Relax. If you don't mind my solution, it'll be a little less than a week."

"If I go missing for that long, my mother..." He stops and decides he would rather talk sitting up. She wordlessly assists him, then positions the pillows to support him; he gives her a nod of thanks. "What is it, anyway?"

She sighs, then rolls up her sleeve.

"Where are your beads?" Kurama reaches a hand out and touches the spot where they normally are; no cold, round spheres meet his finger tips, so he knows it's not an illusion. He frowns, as he has never seen her without them before.

"They're around your neck."

With a start, his fingers come into contact with the beads; they are the same temperature as his skin. "Why..." He breaks off as he feels aura stirring inside the beads.

"When I first began training, my primary concern was with increasing my aura; my teachers obliged me. It's assumed that my rapid accumulation of aura is what rendered me unable to control all of it at once. Kuronue crafted those beads to contain my aura; they currently hold about half."

Comprehension dawns. "That's why you're always faster than a D class should be..."

"Yep." She grins slightly. "I'm a few levels below the rest of you." A small sigh escapes her. "Anyway, if I manipulate the aura I have in there, it will help repair the damage done by the chemical...but you'll have to wear the beads for a bit afterwards to make the healing stick."

He nods his assent; nearly instantaneously, a wave of warmth encompasses him.

"My power can only be used to heal or summon ice." She murmurs. "I rarely use my healing power, so when I do, it tends to be a little over eager."

He nods tiredly as he begins to slip into the realm of unconsciousness.

The last thing he hears is, "hey, watch where you put your hands!"

0x0x0x0

_"I still don't get why Koenma's making me do this..."_

_"Simple." Kurai has finished her instructions involving the evil mechanical box. "If you don't have to go, and we do, that'll foster resentment. Add in the fact that it makes less paper work, and you can see why Koenma did it."_

_"It's all about paper work to him..." I mumble as I successfully "search the web"._

_"Look on the bright side." _

_I give her a flat look._

_"Yeah, I know, I'll stop being all 'be optimistic' after this."_

_I sigh. "What?"_

_"He can't make you go to school again 'cuz your file will say you completed high school."_

_"...true." I agree, grinning slightly as I locate my quarry. "Why do you guys have webpages, anyway?"_

-x-x-x-x-

Lulz. Too much fun with this chapter. I was so psyched to poison Kurama Oo;; (Yes, you may punch/hit/kick/etc. me now X3)

Anyways, hope you enjoyed.  
Emma

PS: Kaiba was sent home...at the request of said friend X3


	17. Escape At Last

"Talking"  
_"Thinking"_  
-Telepathisis-  
_Flashback_

-x-x-x-x-  
Chapter Sixteen  
Escape At Last

_"Simple." Kurai calmly clicks a message bubble. "Read."_

_I peer at the screen..._

_"Hey, you guys look for suspicious activity, right? Well, I've got something freaky for ya! Every night at the ol' cemetery, there's voices and a big, shimmering, glowy thing. I was gonna sneak over to investigate, but some kids from my school did and they were never found. Think you could check it out for me?  
~Freak'd in Raleigh, NC"_

_"...are you really gonna go check that out?"_

_"Yep." Kurai pulls out a tiny notepad-one I'd expect a detective or a waitress to have-and jots down the info. "This sounds like someone's been opening stray portals in a graveyard. The folk down south tend to be an overly superstitious lot."_

_"...do I get to go?" I ask._

_"Once you manage to code your own website." She smirks and gestures at the computer. I stare at it like it's going to lunge for my face and rip it off._

0x0x0x0

When he wakes again, he finds Kimi sitting beside his bed, quietly reading a book. He starts slightly at the scuffling sounds overhead.

"They're still playing around up there...though they convinced Yusuke and Kuwabara to join them. Hiei found the training area; he's making use of it. Kat's looking after Touya and Jin; both have had significant improvement." She rattles off as she places a bookmark in said book and closes it. With a tiny stretch, she rises, slips into the kitchen and returns bearing a steaming bowl of soup. "I prepared it so the chemical is neutralized."

He consumes it quietly with a nod of thanks, then frowns.

"Does it taste off?"

"No." Kurama's near-scowl is one of frustration; he senses that there is something familiar about the situation, but he cannot place it.

"Are you feeling nauseous?" She is extremely puzzled.

"De ja vu." He murmurs at last. "But I've never..." The redhead trails off at the look on her face.

"You were here as Youko." The bluette mumbles after several moments. "I can't tell you anything else right now."

"You know what happened to me during those 1,000 years?"

"Kurama, I'm only 567." Comes her quiet mumble. The expression that jolts to his countenance earns him a glower. "If you so much as **think** the word 'child'..."

"Well, at least you're older than Hiei." He sighs.

"Do **not** compare me to someone who's...actually fairly close to my age. Dammit." She sighs as she takes his empty bowl back to the kitchen.

"He's stronger than you are." The redhead states with a hint of a growl in his voice.

"Tell me news, not history." She grumbles as she sits down and resumes reading her book.

"This place seems familiar..." He presses.

"Like I said...you were here before."

"Why are you so secretive about-"

"KIMI!"

She jumps slightly; Artemis comes skidding in supporting a visibly ill Sora. He is placed on a bed and the bluette attempts to use the meager amount of energy she still possesses. Despite a valiant effort on her part, she is unable to remove most of it.

"Move." Artemis shoves her aside and exposes her fangs before sinking them into Sora's wrist. Kurama's eyes widen.

"She's not a vampire." Kimi assures. "Well...not a normal one, anyway."

"What do you mean?" Green eyes narrow.

"Half vampires either swing towards the human side of their make up or the vampire side. She exhibits traits of both human and vampire...thus, she is part of a relatively new class of vampires. They're termed 'dimilamia'." She hesitantly explains as Artemis opens two deep gashes on her arm, then Sora's.

"What're you-" Kurama snarls, trying to rise.

"Blood transfusion." Artemis states as her blood transfers to his system via the gash.

As they watch, she becomes paler and paler; after what she deems to be an acceptable amount, the silver eyed girl makes both gashes scab over and sinks down on another nearby bed. Without a word, Kimi offers the girl her wrist; moments and about a cup of Kimi's blood later, Artemis's pallor is gone.

"Thanks." She rasps quietly.

"No problem." The other girl replies.

"Did you just-"

"No!" Silver eyes seem to glow as pupils slit. "No." Her eyes cease glowing as her pupils round again. "I would not, even if I could."

"Did I miss something?"

"I assumed he was inquiring if I Turned him."

"Oh, right..forgot about that...ya see, dimilamia can't anyone because-"

"Technically, I am not even a vampire. Blood is my main sustenance, yes, but my speed does not rival a true vampires...nor do my vampiric gifts."

"You still managed to behead two." The redhead points out drolly.

"A newborn can behead that amount without even exerting any effort." She mutters flatly.

"A fire demon can burn me to a crisp without exerting any effort too." Kimi adds in the same tone. "What're you all twitchy about?"

"I just noticed how different her scent is."

The smile that earns him is enough to make his skin crawl. "I smell like graveyards and death, right?"

That earns her a wallop with the pillow via Kimi. "No, he's not poking fun. He's a fox demon; his sense of smell is greater than both of ours."

"I apologize then." With a slight bow, she turns and heads back towards the ventilation system.

"She may not be a vampire, but that doesn't mean she's harmless." Kurama comments offhandedly, then stares when Kimi rises, checks Sora, then leaves the room without a word.

_"Oh, sure, he's the 3000+ year old fox demon who nearly sliced her in half the first time they met but now that she's spooked him, she's a threat." _Grumbling mentally, she re-enters and places a detoxified glass of water on the nightstand beside Sora's bed.

"Where are you-"

The irritated demoness shuts the door, effectively cutting off his voice. _"Oh, fuck you, you damn fox. She just saved the life of your best friend's reincarnation, drank from me, drank from Sora, gave back a lot of blood, then had you poke at an extremely sore aspect with her-and she's supposed to be all happy, fluffy, pink bunnies? Hell no, jerkoff."_ Her internal diatribe continues as she flops down on her claimed bunk and sulks.

0x0x0x0

Hiei glances in the infirmary to find an agitated fox demon and a slumbering bat demon. He quickly scans Kurama's thoughts with the jagan and frowns. The Jaganshi locates Artemis and decides to conduct his own investigation.

_Artemis was fighting and surrounded; despite this, she appeared to be doing well until she received a deep slash from torso to upper thigh. She froze before everything went red. Once the vibrant color vanished, she was on a field strewn with corpses. Here and there were random limbs; if the blood was ignored, it almost looked like she was surrounded by a warehouse full of broken dolls._

_The girl herself sat in the middle, blood strewn hands over her eyes._

_"Don't look." The panicked thought pulsed, filled with desperation even as her hands moved from in front of her eyes; a blood curdling cry ripped itself from her throat._

_The bodies closest to her were Kimi, Sora, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei's._

Hiei exits her mind and finds himself standing in front of her; he leaves, trying to ignore the tear stains on her cheeks.

0x0x0x0

Yusuke yawns as Kurama glares; Kuwabara plops down on the floor while Hiei claims his spot in the window sill.

"She's more a threat to herself than us." Hiei states before Kurama can start.

"Who?" Sora mumbles as he sits up.

"Artemis."

"Oh...she's just really quiet is all." He yawns. "She stopped me from venturing into a rusted part of the ventilation. It probably would've collapsed on me..."

"She bit you!" Kurama snaps; sure enough, two tiny fang marks are found on Sora's wrist.

"Why would she help us kill her own kind?" Kuwabara interjects.

"...sick..." Is the only coherent word from Yusuke's mumbled storm of words.

The human redhead tries again. "Well, why would Kimi expose us to her if she was dangerous?"

"Kimi lets her drink from her." Kurama growls.

"You." Kimi snaps from the doorway. "Are an insufferable, pathetic and petty excuse for a human, let alone a demon." She turns to Sora. "For starters, I have no energy and you probably would have died had she not intervened. She put herself through her own personal version of hell times three to save you...and, fyi, she can't turn someone when she bites them."

"...what is she?"

The demoness calmly takes a book off the shelf by the door, flips through it and hands it to him.

"A dimilamia?" Sora nearly drops the book in shock.

"Yep." She murmurs.

"...what do you mean by personal hell?"

Artemis pauses in the doorway; Sora gives her a slight, if encouraging, smile.

"When I lose too much blood, my survival instinct kicks in and I basically become a berserker. When I drink someone's blood, however, I'm subjected to their emotions."

"She drained the majority of the contaminated blood from you and replaced it with her own." The bluette explains.

"That explains this." He murmurs as he looks at his well-bandaged arm.

"This means you'll be able to touch Kimi's blood without being burned as well." The girl adds before leaving as quickly as she came.

Yusuke frowns. "What, she shy or something?"

"She views herself as a monster." Hiei comments.

"Why were you trying to get us all pissed at her?" Kuwabara interrupts the silence.

"You all seem to think she's harmless." The fox mutters stiffly.

Kimi directs her gaze to him; it is then that all notice her eyes are bandaged. "Why I bothered to save you, I'll never know."

"That wasn't called for." Sora murmurs.

"If he can't be civil, then he'll get the same treatment." Is the icy reply.

"Before you storm off in a huff, what's with the bandanna? Hiei's look doesn't suit you."

She ignores the feeble joke. "Nothing you nor Lord Jackass over there need to know about." With that, she walks out. Yusuke and Kuwabara snicker; Hiei throws them a contemptuous look; Kurama glares; Sora frowns, unsure of who to side with.

0x0x0x0

"Are they better?" Yusuke questions. Kuwabara stands beside him in the doorway. Everyone is stir crazy, as it has been two weeks.

"Yep." Sora grins cheerfully as he gets up and walks around.

"Both are fine." Kimi remarks, her voice monotone.

"Will you knock it off?" Kurama snaps.

"Knock what off?" She inquires in the same tone. Green eyes glare as she walks out.

"You did try to start something..." Sora reminds him before following her. Yusuke shrugs as well before joining everyone else in the main room; Kurama reluctantly joins as well to find Touya supported by Kimi, while Kat assists a stubborn Jin.

"How long have we been here for?" Kuwabara mumbles as he checks his tally.

"Depends. The spell on this place could've malfunctioned and done a number of things." Kat explains before threatening Jin with disembowelment if he doesn't cooperate. "The most likely is that it doubled the time we were down there."

Sora groans as he thinks of all the schoolwork. "I hope not."

"Alright, let's go." Kimi's voice is now it's normal tone...but, then again, she's not addressing Kurama specifically.

"No time passed." Kat murmurs as they step out; Yusuke and Kuwabara grumble, but Kurama and Sora are relieved.

"Can we just sneak out?" Kuwabara questions.

"Depends." Kimi replies shortly, her tone echoing Kat's.

"On...?"

Kimi, Artemis, and Kat pull up short as the air seems to thicken.

"What's-"

The ground begins to shake violently as skeleton arms burst forth, followed by the rest of the body.

"Oh my f-"

"Run." Kimi forcibly picks Touya up piggy-back style and takes off; everyone follows.

"Yuo slahl eb teean ot ysifats rou rguhne rfo hlefs." (You shall be eaten to satisfy our hunger for flesh.)

"What're they saying?" Yusuke hisses as they run.

_"Damn...going further in...we're being herded..."_ Sora growls mentally.

"You don't want to know." Is the short reply.

0x0x0x0

"Any...idea...where...we are?" Kuwabara gasps out.

"Damn."

"What's that?" Sora asks; he does so despite already knowing.

"The Citadel." Kat replies.

"Great. Let's hope Youko left us something to work with..."

"What?" Kurama stares at Kimi.

"It's not 'the Citadel'. It's **Youko's** Citadel." The bluette replies. "And it's lookes like that's where we're..."

"Being herded."

"Pretty much."

"Yhe! Ew wree lnoy ginokj!" (Hey! We were only joking!)

"Yhea igrth!" Kimi yells over her shoulder. (Yeah right.)

"Ienn! Sti hte snrepaticp!" (Nien! Its the apprentices!)

"Hwo hte lehl rea uyo ginktal, uyo ginkfuc ketolens?" (How the hell are you talking, you fucking skeletons?)

"Mi gimca, uyo ginkfuc dotii!" (I'm magic, you fucking idiot!)

Kat turns exasperatedly and casts a spell; the skeletons now look as they did when they were alive.

Kimi stops, places Touya down and hurtles herself into the group; she sends most flying.

"Wo." They all grumble afterwards. (Ow.)

"No nerves, idiots." Kat mutters. "Why were you looney toons chasing us, anyway?"

"We wanted to hear about your trip." Kimi translates for the group. "Y'all do know you've been dead for over 300 years, right?"

"Shouldn't we be running from the dead skeletons?" Kuwabara shouts.

Angry mutters come from said skeletons.

The bluette shoots him an acidic look as the apprentices bombard her with questions. Growling at them to shut up, she finds the string on her binding and tugs. The apprentices are convinced, but smirk-and the pummeling resumes.

"Are you done cavorting with the skeletons?" Kat comments offhandedly as Kimi retightens her bindings. They all smirk; one of them shouts something that causes Kimi to twitch.

"I will kill them later." She announces flatly. "Anyway, let's get the h-" The ice demoness breaks off, swearing in the foreign tongue.

"There are other skeletons." Kat translates; the skeletons all try to speak at the same time.

"Citadel's your best bet?" Sora questions when they finish; he is unsure if he translated correctly.

"Not the-" Kimi breaks off again at the chorus of nods. They bow to her and Kat before charging at the other skeletons marching into view.

"Now I've seen everything." Artemis mutters as everyone else gapes after them.

0x0x0x0

"What're we looking for, exactly?" Kurama questions as they cautiously poke their way through the numerous floors of the citadel. He feels rather...odd. The place screams familiarity, but he does not recall ever having been here, let alone living here. Every so often, there's a clear flash of recognition, but when he tries to focus on it, it disappears. The fox demon is very edgy and uncomfortable.

Sora is too wrapped up in enjoying being in a very familiar place. "Something to help..." He replies before he prods a couch that appears to be breathing. The boy yanks his hand away as an audible "click" is heard; a pair of teeth are clenched where his fingers were.

"This is a waste of time..." Yusuke mutters; Kuwabara sullenly agrees.

"Wh..." The human redhead's voice dies in his throat as he stares at the door that seems to have appeared from nowhere.

"That leads down; we want up." Kat remarks absently.

Yusuke kicks the biting couch. "Like we're ever going..." He trails off as it slides aside to reveal a ladder.

0x0x0x0

"Now we are...?" Kuwabara groans.

"In the lair of the beast." Kimi mutters, drawing a pair of rolled eyes from Touya (who she has resumed assisting) and a smirk from Artemis.

"There." Kat tugs on a blue book; the book case is whisked aside to reveal a door. "Shall we?"

"I think I liked downstairs better..." Yusuke grumbles as he eyes the trophies that litter the walls.

"The area where the artifacts are is beyond this passage..." The brunette states.

"Then let's keep moving." Sora suggests. All do, including the extremely silent Kurama and the normally reserved Hiei.

"Whoa!"

Most gape at the piles upon piles of artifacts.

"Hello, thief king's lair. You were expecting...?" Kat and Kimi grumble in unison as they continue to search.

"So what're we-"

A loud crunching noise is heard from downstairs.

Kurama ignores everyone's reactions and picks up an artifact that draws his attention. It begins to glow as the door breaks open.

0x0x0x0

"Welcome back to the land of the living." A droll voice comments.

Kurama opens his eyes to find that he is back at the dojo. The sense of disconnected recollection and of partially belonging is gone.

"I could tell you it was all a dream." Kimi sighs. "But then I'd be lying..."

"So..."

"So you nearly killed yourself activating that. Your mom thinks you've been at a special camp for the academically gifted. Koenma managed to falsify the papers so well that Meiou's given you the rest of the year off. Ditto for Sora and myself...well, at least no one's expected to show up. We still have to do class work..."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm on probation. Apparently everyone believes that it's **my** fault you picked up the damned artifact. Sure, it got us outta there; prolly saved our lives...but 'cuz it nearly killed you, I'm getting crucified for it. Fucking Spirit World for ya..." She mutters. "Anyway, deal was, I kept you from slippin' into a coma, I'd get a month to do whatever I damn well please, no questions asked."

"So you're going to leave Artemis to my tender mercies?" He knows he's needling her and, in his present state, it will be rather easy for her to kill him if she is so inclined.

"She's temporarily taking my place." The girl snaps, finally turning to face him. "You fuck with her, you're back on probation."

"What? Koenma-"

"He knows all about her. Don't believe me? Guess what...I don't care. You go on being a prick. I've got better things to do that get into pissing matches with you."

He ignores that and frowns. "What's with the bandages?"

"They're called 'bindings', moron." The bluette retorts, crossing her arms over her chest self consciously.

It is then he notices the bandages peeking out from the v-neck of her shirt. "I meant the ones around your eyes."

"I melted my contacts to my eyes. 'Til they're healed again, the bandages stay." She mutters, turning away again.

"Where are you going?" A sick feeling is settling on Kurama's stomach. Despite his irritation with her, he has the sudden feeling that things will be even worse if the temperamental demoness leaves.

"Anywhere but here."

0x0x0x0

"Good to see ya up'n moving." Sora grins as he enters with lunch on a tray. "I know this doesn't look good but it's the doctor's-not Kimi's-orders."

The fox demon dispiritedly pokes the lumps on his plate. "What was this?"

That earns him a laugh. "I'm not entirely sure."

He straightens. "She already left?"

"Yep." There is silence for a few moments. "Didja hear Artemis is joining the team?"

Frost enters his tone. "Yes."

"Oh..." The bat demon fidgets slightly. "Yusuke and Kuwabara have to go to school, still."

"How is it that we got out?" Kurama questions, not trusting Kimi's explanation.

"Koenma falsified a buncha paper work...said we were at some academically gifted camp..." He sighs. "Not that I'll miss school, what with the work being sent here..."

The redhead is suspicious; the wording of their explanations is similar. "Did she tell you to say this?"

"The only thing Kimi said to any of us, save Artemis, was 'bye'."

0x0x0x0

_It takes me weeks, but I finally learn how to code a web page. Mine is simple, with a black background, blue text and a curser that is an animated blue flame. Kurai mocks me for it, but I do not care._

_I click my inbox and find a comment._

_I open it...and find out that it's Kurai, who's decided that ribbing me in person has lost it's entertainment. I click the 'delete' button and close my web page. I'll check it tomorrow for __**real**__ messages._

-x-x-x-x-x-

Sorry about the uberlate update. I got a little too wrapped up in writing the story. (A.k.a. - I write this story in my notebook, then type it up. Woo.) I tried to make it twice as long to make up for it.

Enjoy.

I will try to post early next weekend.  
Emma


	18. Vampiric Issues, Part I

"Talking"  
_"Thinking"_  
-Telepathisis-  
_Flashback_

-x-x-x-x-  
Chapter Seventeen  
Vampiric Issues, Part I

_I think I will give up on this 'website' contact thing. The only contact I got was from a little girl...and it turns out her cat was stuck in a tree. Wait, scratch that, her __**ghost**__ cat was stuck in a tree. All I did was shoo the damn thing down and then head home._

_Talk about a waste of time..._

0x0x0x0

For the first week, Kurama is confined to his room by a combination of Botan and Yukina. They eventually relent, but he is still not allowed to leave the dojo itself.

"Going a little stir crazy?" Sora questions sympathetically.

"No. I'm good." Kurama replies absently, his eyes not leaving the book on his lap.

"Yeah." A teasing grin tugs at the corners of his mouth. "That's why you've read almost every book here."

"This is the last one." Green eyes finally leave the page to meet amused blue.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I know where some you haven't been into are. You can read English, right?" The look of disdain the question earns him causes him to crack up. "Alright, I'll go find 'em."

Kurama rolls his eyes. "There's no way I missed any books. I've scoured the entire dojo."

Artemis enters, bows to him slightly and continues towards the door.

"Why did you bow?"

The girl does not turn, though she does pause. "According to Sora, it is polite to do so in your culture." She continues on.

"And why does this matter to you?"

This time she turns to face him. "You may want me drawn and quartered, but as you are now my teammate, it is..." The girl stops for a moment to collect her thoughts. "No matter what you think of me, or I of you, I intend to be professional. If that includes observing cultural customs, then so be it."

He is silent as she turns to go.

At the door, she turns to face him again. "Actually, I do not believe you want me drawn and quartered."

He raises an eyebrow. "Why?"

"That is a favored English torture, not Japanese."

The fox demon finds himself staring after her.

0x0x0x0

"Here."

Wide green eyes stare at the milk crate full of books.

"There's probably more than that, but I had to unearth them all, so..."

"I should take what I can get?"

"Pretty much." He mumbles. "Ah, crap. I'll be late." The older but shorter boy rushes out, leaving the redhead to stare after him.

_"Between him and Artemis,"_ he picks up a book off the top of the crate, _"things'll be interesting at least." _He shifts into a more comfortable position before cracking open the book.

0x0x0x0

Yukina enters to find the fox demon deeply ensconsed in a book; a slowly growing number beside him is morphing into a pile. Her eyes linger on a book; she bites her lip.

"Ah...Kurama?" She approaches.

"Mm?" Is the distracted but polite reply.

"May...may I borrow this book?"

"Sure."

When his eyes do not stray from what he is reading, she gains the courage to take it. With one last glance at the preoccupied fox demon, she sneaks to her room, cradling the book.

Not long after she leaves, Botan enters. "Hey."

"Hm?" He actually looks up.

"You can venture onto the porch...but no further!"

The book is dropped and he is halfway out the door by "further".

He finds Sora and Yusuke training in hand-to-hand combat; Artemis is seated on the porch, her back to him. He frowns, then decides it is time to at least speak on civil terms with the girl. The moment his hand touches her shoulder, she bolts. One arm gets the brunt of her weight; sharp needles of pain stab her from wrist to shoulder.

"You okay?"

She looks up to find a worried Sora bending over her; Yusuke blinks and stares; Kurama still has his hand outstretched.

"Fine." Artemis manages out as she stands and brushes herself off, ignoring the further needles of pain as she does so. "Thank you for asking." She adds before clambering back onto the porch, then heading inside.

"So how'd you escape?" Sora questions after tearing his eyes from her retreating form.

"On parole, actually." The redhead replies.

"What do you...?" The other boy then spots irate magenta eyes in the window. "Oh..."

"Oy!" Yusuke scowls.

The bat demon sweatdrops before resuming the match.

Glad to be able to experience the good weather, Kurama sits on the edge of the porch and contents himself with watching the two spar. He is pleased to note Sora's progress from the last time he saw him fight.

0x0x0x0

Kurama is still slowly but steadily working his way through the crate of books; now, though, he is found reading on the porch.

"Why did you surprise me while I was meditating?"

The redhead nearly loses his grip on the book.

"If that hits the ground...well, you will have someone homicidal--not me--to deal with." She adds offhandedly.

"For the same reason you surprised me. I came to--"

Artemis scowls. "I made plenty of noise; you did not."

"How would you--"

"My focus was the noise around me."

"...I wanted to talk to you. We may have..." The boy trails off.

"Yes, I am well aware it is my fault we 'started off on the wrong foot'. To be perfectly honest, I will be polite to you, as courtesy warrants, but I was already warned about you."

He feels his temper flaring. "Warned?" He keeps his mannerism and tone calm.

Artemis notes the change in his eyes almost instantly. "This."

"What?" His tone is calm and he appears affable.

"You appear calm, complacent...your eyes are another story. You are seething, if I read them correctly."

The redhead ignores this. "...am I correct in assuming Koenma wants you to stay?"

"Yes."

He runs a hand through his hair. "Then it would be better if we got along."

"Last I checked, you wanted me dead after some non-English method of torture." Wary silver eyes regard him. "Have your views of me changed that much?"

"I still think you're dangerous."

_"That makes two of us."_ She bites her lip. "If you could get to the point, please?"

"I will try to suspend my first impression of you if you try to suspend yours of me."

There is a long silence as she weighs her options. "I agree but know this: I have no designs on you or yours."

"Then why are you always around Sora?"

"I do not follow him; he seeks me. I suppose Kimi requested it...perhaps because she feels we will not get along."

"Because she thinks I'll kill you." The redhead corrects.

"...that too."

Kurama nods his agreement to his suggestion, but knows it will be extremely difficult for him to accomplish his half of the agreement...if he can accomplish it at all.

0x0x0x0

"Why are you reading Soul Music?" (1)

Kurama lowers the book to find a curious Artemis with a book of her own. "I read all the others."

"Ah..." She frowns. "Well, if you end up enjoying the Discworld, let me know. I have most of the rest of the series in my room..." (1)

"Are these yours?" He indicates the pile of books on the sofa beside him.

"...no. I am merely borrowing them." With that, she abruptly exits.

The fox demon gives up on the book and heads to the kitchen.

Botan sighs and gives Yukina an "are you sure?" look.

Yukina grins. "Kurama, you can resume training now."

He gives both a grin and heads outside.

"Finally!" Sora gives him a welcoming smirk before downing half a water bottle. "It's only been, what, two--"

"One and a half." Artemis corrects from her spot under a tree; she is reading A Hat Full of Sky. (1)

"Are you up for a match?"

Sora and Yusuke exchange "holyshitletsnotletthathappen" looks. "It's cool, I was headin' in anyway." Yusuke hurriedly stands.

"It is fine." She places the book down and rises. _"I am beginning to believe I am a masochist." _She thinks idly as she faces him; her arm is still sore from earlier on in the week.

"Hand to hand only." Sora states, visibly nervous; Yusuke nixes the heading inside and watches, as apprehensive as Sora. Both nod to his instruction. The match begins normally; both block and trade blows with startling accuracy.

"Slower than normal vampires?" He questions as she continues to parry his strikes with what seems to be little effort.

"Adrenaline." She replies, fighting the urge to wince when she blocks with her sore arm. _"If I am not careful, this will end up broken...and then I will __**really**__ be screwed..."_ The girl throws herself aside to dodge his next attack. The two soon fall into a pattern; she blocks his feints, then dodges his real hit. Both lose track of the sequence as they near a tree. Artemis realizes too late that she is blocked in; she can dodge and hit the tree, be hit or block. She decides to block and barely manages to stop the stream of expletives that cloud her thoughts from dropping off her tongue.

Yukina and Botan rush outside. "Who's hurt?" Yukina asks.

"Kurama..." There is a world of warning in Botan's tone.

"I'm fine!" He protests.

"Artemis...?" Sora approaches.

"Fine as well." _"Heh. Fine. Right. Shit!"_ She tries to move her arm and finds the needles have become a constant feeling akin to molten lava flowing up her arm.

Botan glowers at the fox demon; Yukina's red orbs are worried. With a sigh, he allows himself to be dragged back inside to be thoroughly poked and prodded. It is sometime later before anyone thinks to make sure Artemis was telling the truth.

_"It doesn't matter."_ Botan tells herself. _"She's just a vampire anyway..."_

0x0x0x0

"Why do we have to do this?" Sora whines as he throws his pen down and contemplates dropping out of school; this stupid book report that is due in a few days is just not worth the effort.

"At least you're not Kimi." His companion murmurs.

Blue eyes meet distracted green. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"She's got to catch up on all this work, plus what she missed before." He replies.

"You're cheery." Sora mutters as he puts his papers back in the folder; he turns to Artemis, who is sitting in a chair nearby with a gameboy in her hands. "Whatcha playin'?"

"Zelda. Kimi complained she is stuck, threw it at me and told me to 'work my magic'." The girl replies as she works on locating the final boss. "Stupid Gannondorf and his bloody castle..."

"Which Zelda?" He plops down on the armrest.

"A Link to the Past."

Neither boy misses how stiff she is now, nor how she is barely breathing.

"What's wrong?" Kurama inquires.

"You sick or--"

Artemis and the gameboy flee the room, leaving two nonplussed demons to wonder what that was about.

"Intrigued or something, huh?"

"Whaddaya mean?" Sora's expression is innocent and confused.

"You're always hanging out with her."

"Oh..." The blue eyed boy mumbles. "Well, she looks lonely most of the time and Kimi's not here..." He pauses. "I feel bad for her. She's stuck here with us, most of us don't like her and the one friend she has is off somewhere..."

"She nearly got both our moms killed." Kurama states.

"But it wasn't--"

"All her fault?" Green eyes hold all the warmth of a glacier. "She pissed some vampires off, got scared and ran for the nearest 'safe spot'. It didn't matter that she could've put someone else in danger."

"As lovely as your version is, I can tell you didn't talk to Artemis or Kimi. Try it before you keep stating this like it's fact."

"You believe that 'dimilamia' nonsense? It's been--"

Sora drops a book on the table beside him. "Read it and tell me she doesn't fit it."

"I already did."

"Then read it again." The other boy states before meandering off, most likely in search of Artemis.

Kurama scowls at the book, but picks it up when he finishes his work. He scans the index, locates dimilamia and turns to the page.

_**Dimilamia**_

_A very rare creature; they are seldom encountered. Their creation and another factor contribute to this._

He skips ahead.

_Creation: A dimilamia is only created when the venom or fang of a dead vampire is exposed to a human. Any unique abilities they gain are dependent on their sire._

_Life: Due to the crossing of genes they have, they possess a mismatch of human and vampiric traits. Some examples are the ability to survive off human food but the inability to tolerate sunlight; the thirst for blood, but able to stand sunlight; normal hair color coupled with vampiric eye color..._

Kurama skips ahead again.

_Rarity: The other factor that makes them rare is the fact that vampires instinctively hate them and take great pains to kill them. There have been documented cases of vampires destroying themselves just to kill a dimilamia. Vampires view them as unnatural; their version of zombies. Many claim they are jealous, as dimilamia can blend in far easier than they..._

0x0x0x0

_No mission, no nothing. Officially on boredom island. Will smoke-signal for food and company later._

-x-x-x-x-

(1) - All owned by Terry Pratchett. Woo. You go, crazy author man!

Sorry for the late post. I had a lot going on this weekend.

Catcha next weekend.  
~Emma


	19. Vampiric Issues, Part II

"Talking"  
_"Thinking"_  
-Telepathisis-  
_Flashback_

-x-x-x-x-  
Chapter Seventeen B  
Vampiric Issues, Part II

The redhead stops and closes the book as Artemis walks in.

"Why did you come here?"

"I had been running for three days straight. I could barely pull of a decent glamor...I needed help." She admits quietly. "I could sense Kimi and I knew she'd help if I could only find her..." She pauses. "I used my glamor abilities to make myself look like her and Sora mistook me for her...involving your mother and his were not my intention."

"Hey." Sora enters, purposely standing closer than he ought to Artemis.

"We can continue this later." She steps away from Sora before turning to leave the room.

Said blue eyed boy bars her path. "Is something wrong?"

Flat silver eyes meet his. "No. Now please step aside."

"And if I'd like to continue sharing your company?"

She is out the door before he has time to stop her.

"You need to work on your timing." The redhead states.

0x0x0x0

The next week finds Kurama training; he has finished the work he needs to complete for the week. He spots movement among the trees; Artemis wanders out of the woods.

"What're you doing?"

"Going to bed." The drained girl mumbles before slipping into the dojo.

_"I can't picture her as the clubbing type..."_ Kurama frowns. _"So what was she doing out there?"_

"Hey." Yusuke pokes his head out of the dojo. "Toddler breath wants us."

The redhead obligingly enters and takes a seat; he finds himself beside Artemis.

"There have been a number of mysterious deaths in the surrounding country side. The bodies have not been found and the spirits of the deceased are confused and disoriented." Koenma states. "I want you to investigate-cautiously."

"'Bout time we did something interesting." Yusuke rises, eyes gleaming with anticipation. "Alright, where're we gonna-" He breaks off and hurriedly catches Artemis, who has blacked out and is descending towards the floor. "Woah, what's-"

Sora, frowning, pulls up the back of her shirt; all gape at the deep, half-healed gash across her back.

_"What...what could have..." _Kurama's eyes are the widest of all. _"She's-...not a vampire. This would have been healed already." _The redhead frowns. _"Maybe...she came across what's doing this?"_

Yukina hurriedly takes charge of Artemis; Sora carries her to a room where she can be tended. Despite the ice maiden's best efforts, the gash will not even scab over. After much pleading and cajoling-as well as Koenma directing a flat look at her-Botan is persuaded to try. The girl is flabbergasted, then furious when her repeated tries amount to the same as Yukina's.

"Let's at least bandage it..." The red eyed girl murmurs; her compatriot reluctantly assists.

Sora observes the process, eyes unreadable; the others are congregated in the hallway, discussing what they know about the case. When the three exit, Yusuke stops the conversation.

"She okay?"

"We cleaned and bandaged the injury...but we couldn't heal it." The ice maiden bites her lip, gaze straying to the ground.

"She's a vampire, that's why." Botan mutters disgustedly.

"She's a **dimilamia**." Sora snarls; his aura flares in response to his anger, causing Botan to jump slightly. "I'm getting sick of 'she's a vampire', 'she can't be trusted' and the ever so popularly implied 'she's a monster'. In case you two hadn't noticed, you're a fox demon and a grim reaper; you're no more human than she is! Hell, Kurama, you're more dangerous than her, but all I keep hearing is 'vampire'!" Stormy blue eyes glow with agitation glare at the group at large. "Until the fact that neither of you are human, nor in any position to be dubbing people 'monsters' sinks in, you ought to shut your damn mouths." With that proclamation, he goes to the kitchen, makes himself a cup of tea, locates the book Kurama had earlier and leaves them all to jump when his bedroom door slams.

"...I gotta agree." Yusuke adds after several moments of silence. "Aside from that bit with the vampires-which was Kimi's fault too-she didn't anything to us."

"Maybe because she's been too busy using these grounds to hunt humans..." Botan mutters; Kurama says nothing, but frowns, as the only evidence he has supports this. Yukina's eyes spark with anger and, turning to Kuwabara and Yusuke, requests if they want tea; they agree and the three leave Botan, Kurama and Hiei in the hall.

"...you have a point." Kurama admits but finds himself actually hoping that's not the case.

"Finally, someone who isn't blinded by Kimi's little 'explanations'!" Botan proceeds to begin ranting about her; Kurama, finding no polite way to leave, ends up listening and finds himself continuing to agree with her. To his surprise, his internal reaction to this is chagrin.

Hiei, forgotten by both, closes his eyes momentarily. When he reopens them, they are far more expressive than normal. He darts off, leaving what he believes to be two people he had been able to trust. On his way out of the dojo and away from them, he happens upon Yukina, Kuwabara and Yusuke.

"...not fair!" The normally sedate little ice maiden is clearly frustrated, if not out right angry. "They're treating her like the Koorime treated my brother; they're ostracizing her because she's different!"

Hiei quickly flees to the safety and numbness of the forest before his cold demeanor shatters any further.

0x0x0x0

"So did toddler breath bother to give us any specific information?" Yusuke questions.

"No." Botan's reply is stiff and distant. Kurama, who entered last, has to sit beside her because it is the only seat left.

"In that case, let's split up and search the area." Kurama suggests, sensing that things will rapidly go downhill from the atmosphere in the room. Everyone hastily agrees, although all are wondering where Hiei meandered off to.

0x0x0x0

Yusuke and Kuwabara are heading towards the woods where Genkai's test took place. The two continue through the forest, dodging traps that had once seemed difficult with relative ease. As they near what had been the finishing point, Kuwabara discreetly signals that they are being watched and followed.

_"Didn't think we'd wrap this up that fast..." _Yusuke thinks as both dart ahead, then turn and use their respective abilities.

Both sweatdrop when the Bat Master slams into a tree and slides down it.

_"So much for that..."_ The brown eyed boy sighs as Kuwabara pokes the K.O.-ed Bat Master with a stick.

0x0x0x0

Sora decides to go it alone, as he is still irritated at everyone. He is confident that he will be able to handle whatever comes his way; his hearing has become a 'super sense', like Kurama's sense of smell. Despite this, he errs on the side of caution and already has his scythe out and is swinging it casually in a loose circle. He stops and stands still when he hears footsteps mingled with cursing heading in his direction.

It goes past him and when he turns to pursue it, he finds he can no longer hear it. He tightens his grip on his scythe, unnerved by the thing's speed.

0x0x0x0

Kurama has opted to investigate alone, as the plants will alert him to anyone attempting to sneak up on him. He frowns, hearing their discontent murmurs; they all rustle, restless, though there is no wind.

_'Ahead...'_ A helpful vine murmurs. _'There is a man...'_

_'Cold.'_ Adds another plant.

_'Corpse.'_ Corrects another.

_'Living corpse.' _The vine states.

_"Living..."_ Without another thought, Kurama summons his whip soundlessly and races ahead. Despite the plants' warning, he freezes.

A bruised and bleeding Artemis is pinned to the ground by what Kurama instantly identifies as a vampire. He reacts near instantly, but his whip barely grazes the vampire's back before he is gone; the redhead barely manages to pull the whip back before it strikes Artemis. Said girl does not seem to care; she lies limp on the ground, merely breathing.

"...are you alright?"

"Fine." She murmurs, opening her tired eyes; she slowly sits up, wincing.

"Why are you out here?" He is unsure of whether to stop her as she slowly gets to her feet.

"...you would not believe me." With that, she heads unsteadily towards the edge of the clearing. "...thanks, though." She leaves him staring after her; moments later, Kuwabara, Sora and Yusuke rush into the clearing.

"What's up?" Kuwabara questions.

"I found a vampire on top of Artemis." He states flatly.

"Kinky." Yusuke mutters.

"Probably working together." Kuwabara adds sarcastically.

"If they were, whatever it was fell apart." The fox demon assesses absently.

"Kurama..." There is a growl in Sora's tone.

"Look, I'm just saying. I don't think they were." He matches the shorter boy's look.

Blue eyes flicker; they become a deeper blue with slit pupils as their owner storms back to the dojo.

0x0x0x0

Artemis gives up on tracking what attacked her for now and staggers back to the room they left her in. She manages to make it to the bed before she collapses onto it. With a shaky hand she picks up the glass of water beside her bed; she manages a few mouthfuls down before her stomach tries to rebel. While the manages to keep it down, she spends the next few minutes half-choking on it. She takes a shaky breath before lying back on the bed, ignoring the fire racing through the half-healed gash. Her eyes close as tears prick them.

_"I cannot do this..."_ She tries to ignore her throat tightening. _"I am exhausted and getting weaker by the minute."_ She opens her eyes and stares blankly up at the ceiling. _"I really appreciate Sora getting me that animal blood but if I want my injuries to heal, I need human-or demon-blood."_ A small sigh escapes her as a lone tear of frustration runs down the side of her face. _"At the rate I'm moving, that damn leech will get one of them and I will be to blame."_

She sits up as she recalls the first dimilamia she ever heard of. _"I can sit here and snivel over an injury and a fever and wait for Kimi to come back and clean up...or I can do what I do best."_ With a slight wince, she lies back down. _"Well, that's that."_

0x0x0x0

"Artemis?" Kurama enters her room with a tray of food. He was requested by Yukina to do so, but he also wants to talk to her. He frowns when he finds the bed empty and places the tray on the nightstand. That's when the fact that the window is wide open registers. A dark stain on the floor is noted as a smell Kurama knows permeates the air. He eyes the bright red stain and finds himself darting out the window.

Long strides carrying him over the ground quickly; he follows Artemis's fading scent. _"Why am I even bothering? She's probably dead by now..."_ The thought only makes him increase his pace. A new scent of blood reaches his nose: Hiei's. He reaches the nearest clearing and freezes.

Hiei and Artemis are on opposite sides of the clearing; Hiei has bloody scratches down the right side of his face; Artemis's clothing bears clear signs of katana slices and some blood oozes around the slices.

"That bitch is the one." He stops, spitting out some blood. "That's been draining the humans."

Kurama doesn't question it and wordlessly summons a plant to imprison her.

0x0x0x0

The room where she is held until the SDF can come to take her away is unpleasantly silent.

"I told you." Botan glares at the imprisoned and stoically silent Artemis. "I told you she couldn't be trusted!"

No one replies, nor says anything when the SDF arrives, shackles her and leads her off.

Botan tries again. "Well, that solves that."

"Botan." Sora turns to her.

"Yes?" Hopeful pink eyes meet stormy blue.

"Shut the fuck up."

0x0x0x0

All are silent and still in the room Artemis had been held in. Botan is glaring at Sora; the look he gives her causes her to cease and look away. Hiei enters via the window and sits on the sill. He finds himself being given the 'can I talk to you?' look by Kurama, but he ignores it.

A black shape drops from the rafters and lunges at Hiei with a snarl; it stops mid-jump and hits the ground with a thud, an arrow protruding from it's chest. It rises and makes for Hiei, but the person who just dropped the bow is faster; they plunge a glowing dagger into it's head up 'til the hilt. The former vampire rains to the ground and forms a pile of ash.

"H-how did..." Botan gapes. "You can't use those weapons, you're a-"

"I am a dimilamia." Artemis snaps as the blade ceases glowing; she slams it back into it's sheath. "I am also a Hunter." She calmly repositions her quiver before picking up her bow; she holds it in a loose, confident manner.

"You're late." Hiei states.

"Better late than never." She retorts, sticking her tongue out at him. "Anyway, thanks."

"Once is more than enough." He mutters.

"Considering you helped me take this guy down and helped me heal for the most part, I'd say you deserve several thanks." The girl replies before carefully stretching.

"How did you get away?" Botan snarls.

"She explained the plan to the SDF before we executed it." Hiei comments.

Sora blinks. "So..."

"Nope." She shudders. "I may need it to heal but it tastes pretty nasty." She curses softly when she feels the injury on her back reopen.

"C'mon." Yukina grins and takes her to the room. "Ow..." She whispers softly as she examines the injury.

"He got me from behind." The other girl murmurs.

"Will bandaging do?"

"That would be nice."

The ice demoness promptly bandages it gently but firmly. "I'll send someone back with some food in a bit!"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." The ice maiden smiles before bustling off to the kitchen.

0x0x0x0

"Care to explain?"

Artemis looks up from her book to find Kurama with a tray of food. "The plan?"

"Yes." He places the food on her lap before pulling a chair over.

"...thank you." She hesitantly takes a bite; when she finds that the taste does not resemble sawdust, she takes another. "...well, I could hardly let the vampire get one of you. He had already attacked me from behind, so it was apparent that he was just out for blood."

"Wait, you _knew_-"

"I did not want you involved, any of you. You are not Hunters; you should not be included in Hunter business." She sighs. "I was raised by those rules...and it is hard for me to work outside them."

"How did Hiei get involved?"

"...I was trying to track the vampire. Hiei found me after I collapsed and ...I am not sure how he knew I needed blood, but he gave me some of his. After I was coherent enough, he explained that he wanted whatever was attacking those people dead. I told him I wanted the same thing and we both lapsed into silence. I realized that after I was gone, the vampire would most likely take out the one who got rid of me first as a 'thank you'." She pauses to eat a few more bites. "I told him that and he figured he would be able to hold it off, if not kill it...and that he was the one who had the best chance of doing so. After that..." The silver eyed girl shrugs. "It all just fell into place."

"How would you know so much about it...after one meeting?"

"I was trained since I could walk to hunt and kill vampires, werewolves and other such creatures...well, not all of them."

"What do you mean?" Kurama questions, intrigued.

"Hunters only kill vampires and other supernaturals that break the rules...some instances are excessive feeding or killing. You cannot say that you only kill the 'bad' ones to normal people; they think all vampires, et al. are evil, out to kill them...you know the drill." She sighs. "We also are taught to profile them. 90% of the time I am accurate; I did not think, after his sneak attack, the profile needed revision."

"So you mean-"

Sora enters, lugging the book with him. "You need blood, right?"

"At the moment, I am fine. Thank you for your consideration." She replies smoothly.

"But you won't heal without it, right?" The blue eyed boy presses.

"I am fine." The is a hint of Kimi's stubbornness in her manner.

"If you need blood, you can have some." He holds out his wrist.

"Sora..." Kurama murmurs.

"No, thank you-mmf!"

She waits until he removes his wrist and then spits it out onto the floor.

"What was-"

Artemis promptly whacks him upside the head with the book. "Read it, you idiot!"

Scowling, he opens it and flicks to the pages on 'dimilamia'.

"What about-" He breaks off as he sees the passage on half-demon blood. "I..."

The girl crosses her arms. "Apology accepted, provided you never do that again."

He nods.

"What's...?" Kurama interrupts.

"Half demon blood is the dimilamia equivalent of heroin. Just as addictive...and just as deadly." She pushes her bangs out of her face. "Sorry for losing my temper, but...a dimilamia I knew got addicted to that stuff. It..." Her voice trails off. "...wasn't pretty."

-x-x-x-x-

This is the other half of the chappie...so no flashbacks.

Sorry for the late post; the next actual chapter should be up tomorrow...but I make no promises. It's finals week and I **really** need to get studying.

Catchall later!  
Emma


	20. The Return of Kimi

"Talking"  
_"Thinking"_  
-Telepathisis-  
_Flashback_

Sorry for the late update T_T

-x-x-x-x-  
Chapter Eighteen  
The Return of Kimi (1)

_I find myself dragged from my room and onto a serious mission. _

_"Koenma didn't give us a lotta details..." Emma murmurs._

_"Great." I mutter sarcastically. "'Cuz we totally love going in blind..."_

_Kurai, deciding to play the ham, ties a bandage over her eyes. "Ready to go, Capitan!"_

_That prompts weak smiles from most of the group._

0x0x0x0

Sora leaves the room fairly quickly after that incident.

Kurama frowns after him, unsure of what is going through the other boy's mind.

Artemis sighs. "Hopefully an overly enthusiastic attempt to assist me is all there is to worry about."

"What do you mean?"

"I am not positive...but I believe there may have been more vampires. The hunger of a single one would have been more than sated with the number of people dead."

"That reminds me." Kurama interrupts. "Why were there no bodies?"

"Hm? Oh, that is a common vampiric practice. After they drain as much blood as they wish, they Turn the person and then leave them there. The complete metamorphosis from human to vampire takes about twelve hours and the person is immobile for that time. As soon as the sunlight hits them, they become dust." Artemis shrugs. "It is easier for vampires; no need to clean up."

"...why didn't you tell us this earlier?" The redhead is slightly annoyed.

"As I said, it is Hunter business; you and the others are not Hunters."

"Then how come you got Kimi involved?" He shoots back.

"...she is a special case." The dimilamia murmurs after a few moments. "It is impossible for a vampire to Turn her, so..."

"Can't you be Turned...further?" He interrupts as he gets the gist of why she avoids the others' help.

"I am...unsure. No one that I have talked to has the answers either." She replies frankly; several moments pass in silence. "It is...odd."

"What?"

"How alike you and Kimi are."

He frowns. "What do you...?"

"She asked me the same question upon finding out."

The fox demon makes his excuses and attempts to make a polite, if hasty, exit.

Artemis smiles. _"I wonder how he will react when Kimi finally finds what she has been searching for..."_

0x0x0x0

"Are you sure it's okay for you to be up and about?" Yukina fusses as Artemis assists her with breakfast.

"I am fine." The younger girl smiles slightly. "As long as I am careful, I will not injure myself further. I also have no intent to train or spar today, so light movements like this should be fine."

"...did you learn about things like this from Kimi?" The ice maiden questions as she makes breakfast.

Artemis wears a bittersweet smile. "Yes. ...but I doubt it was her intention."

Yukina giggles. "She seems like that."

0x0x0x0

"...wanna have a match?" Sora questions; Artemis and Kurama both look up from their books.

"Which of us are you addressing?" The girl questions.

"You."

"...I apologize, but as my injury is not healed, I cannot spar."

"...it's cool." Sora mutters, standing there awkwardly.

"Why don't we discuss tactics?" Kurama interrupts smoothly, dispelling the awkward silence that has settled upon the room.

"I am game." She places the book down; he joins them, but his inputs are few and far between.

0x0x0x0

"Kimi!" Sora nearly tackles her as she wearily reenters the dojo.

"Hey." She calmly pries him off her. "No clinging. I can barely walk as is."

"Did--?!"

"No." The demoness sighs. "I meant that I'm tired and the extra weight will topple me over."

"Oh...what are you--why are your eyes still bandaged?!"

"...bandaged?" Yusuke questions from the open doorway; everyone else is gathered in the room beyond.

"Yah. I normally wear contacts and, when we freed Jin and Touya, I melted them to my eyes." She shrugs. "Anyway, my friend removed the contacts and healed the damage; I just have to wait for my body to do the rest, and then reaccustom my eyes to light. Nothing major."

"You've had eye injuries before..." Sora acknowledges as he drags her into the room.

"Kimi."

"Hm?"

"I stormed the castle." Artemis states.

Kimi grins. "And did it take a miracle?"

"Nope." The dimilamia returns the grin. "Just Hiei."

Said demon hmphs before darting off.

"Why're you back so early?" Botan questions as Yukina gives Kimi a cup of tea.

"Simple. They said I had a month...not that I had to use it all at once." There are several moments of silence. "So has everything been okay here?"

"Yes." Artemis grins. "Kurama and I have even managed to get along."

"No bloodshed?" The older girl inquires as she stretches.

"...well, I would not go that far. Come on!" Artemis drags her off to trade stories.

Sora watches them go, waiting for Kimi to stop and acknowledge him, or tell him she will talk with him later. When this does not occur, he retreats to the porch. He can hear the others' laughing, talking and having what sounds like a wonderful time. He knows he can get up and join them; he knows they will not turn him away; he knows that he is the one building this proverbial wall between himself and the others.

Despite this knowledge, he chooses to sit there alone as night fades to dawn.

0x0x0x0

Sora's mother is on the front porch when Kurama opens the door, about to venture out for a walk.

"Ah...hello, Mrs. Maki..." He murmurs.

"I know full well that you two are not psychics. Shiori forgot the dinner, as did all of you...and I want to know why she does not remember that...toddler's...explanation." The woman states.

"Mom?!" Sora gapes when he enters the main room.

"I would like an explanation." She informs him icily as the others exchange glances.

"About what?"

"About that utter bullshit the toddler said."

Sora freezes.

0x0x0x0

Jin frowns as he spars with Touya.

"What?" The ice demon questions, stopping the match.

"...don't you think we ought to go tell them what little we remember?" The wind demon bites his lip. "I don't want to end up involved anymore than you do, but...they could use what information we have..."

"Kimi grew up there. Kuronue lived there. What could we tell them that they don't already know?"'

"What the name of the one behind this is."

Kat enters the training area. "Greetings."

Touya gives Jin a 'look'. "I can't believe you dated her..."

"You dated Kimi!"

Kat is inwardly amused, but makes a point not to show her emotions anymore. "Do you two want to stay at the dojo?"

"How did you..."

"I've given up on asking." Jin mutters. "You should too."

0x0x0x0

A tall, statuesque man eyes the woman who waited somewhat patiently for him to awaken. "What is it now, Misaki?"

"Youko is alive." She states, her eyes lighting up with a manic light. "And so is his pet, Kimi."

Something flickers in the man's countenance, but as soon as she tries to detect what it is, it vanishes. "I see you have had no problem acting on what you assumed I would like done..."

She hopes he is still weaker than her. "Yes, my lord."

"Have you actually accomplished anything?"

"I...had two hostages."

"And?"

"...they retrieved them."

The man shoots her an icy look of pure hatred before he leaves to his private quarters.

She stares after him for a moment, looking vulnerable, before her face hardens. _"Once I kill that bitch...and her master...he will be __**mine**__." _

0x0x0x0

Koenma sighs as he surveys the silent room before him; an irate woman; a nervous and jittery bat demon; an edgy fox demon; a calm ice demoness; a calmer dimilamia; a seething ferry girl; an indifferent aged psychic.

He clears his throat. "Yo."

"And what are you, exactly?"

"I am Koenma, son of Enma."

She glares. "I'm beginning to think you're--"

"Listen and listen well." Interrupts Kimi. "Your son **is** the reincarnation of Kuronue, just like I'm an ice demoness."

"Prove it." The woman demands.

"Alright...but don't say I didn't warn you." Kimi calmly focuses her attention on a single flower in a vase upon the table; within moments, it is encased in ice.

The woman gapes.

"I'm...I have powers--"

Before he can finish what he is saying, his mom passes out as pale yellow dust enters her throat and nose.

Kurama calmly catches her. "She won't remember any of this, or about the dinner party." He states calmly.

Koenma doesn't have to survey the room to tell that everyone's a little on edge right now; he clears his throat. "Sora, if it's okay with you, I'll have one of the ferry girls make sure she is returned home safely."

"I-it's fine." He mutters and watches as one such ferry girl carries her off.

"You wanna talk?" Kimi inquires as conversation slowly reenters the room; he nods and rises before following her out of the room.

0x0x0x0

The next day finds Sora much calmer and more grounded; he also feels less isolated from everyone else.

"Feelin' better?" Kimi questions with a yawn.

"Yeah..." He murmurs. "Thanks."

"No prob." The demoness replies, yawning yet again as they enter the kitchen.

"Ah..." Yukina murmurs; Kurama and Kuwabara look up from their respective meals in confusion.

"Something up?" The bluette blinks.

"Wait here." Yukina hurries out, leaving the four to exchange confused glances.

0x0x0x0

_After we get back from the mission, Koenma pulls me aside. "Just so you know, this is only temporary..."_

_"...the post?" I question._

_He nods._

_"I know that..." I mutter crossly._

_"Well, I may have a new place to send you soon."_

_"How soon is 'soon'?"_

_"...I'm not sure."_

_Greeeeat._

-x-x-x-x-

(1) - Lolololol. :dies of laughter: Sorry, but my first ever story was called the 'Return of Suzaku'...it ended up being a 100+ page monster that I'm currently too lazy to go back and edit. (It's a trainwreck, end of story XD) Anyway, amongst my friends and I, it's become more of a joke than anything else...and it's even spawned a few "spoof" chapters, some from my friends and some from me xD

Uwah. Too many plots running at once x_X

I will be finishing up some of said plots, if only to save you guys and myself some serious confusion. Again, sorry for the rextremely late update. By the time the computer was fixed, I was sent on vacay and had no opportunity to finish typing, let alone post.

Seeya next chapter.  
Emma


	21. Lessons Learned

"Talking"  
_"Thinking"_  
-Telepathisis-  
_Flashback_

-x-x-x-x-  
Chapter Nineteen  
Lessons Learned

_"So...should we have a party?" Emma questions._

_I blink. "Party?"_

_"To celebrate you hanging with us." Ze explains blandly._

_"As far as I know, I doubt you want to celebrate that..." I mutter._

_Arin, his girlfriend, snickers. "Well, I do. Not many people'd be willing to do what you did."_

_"When you've had a partner like I have, it's beyond easy, actually." I mumble._

_Ze scoffs angrily as the group laughs._

_"DO NOT QUESTION MY MANLINESS!" He snarls, turning red. I silently wonder if it's from rage or embarrassment. After a few moments, I decide it's a little of both; the group continues heckling him where I left off._

_"Let 'im alone." I interrupt. "Said partner was my age--which is far older than all your ages put together...well, minus Kurai's."_

_"Not my fault." She mutters, crossing her arms._

_"Mmhm..." Ze growls crossly as he storms ahead._

_"Not mine either!" I yell after him._

_His grumble sounds suspiciously like "is too"._

_Yeah. Right. I __**totally**__ go out of my way to seduce people who are roughly...one nineteenth of my age. Mmhm. I __**live**__ for it._

_...NOT._

0x0x0x0

In a few moments, she returns and meekly holds out a book. Kimi pauses for a moment, eyes on the book, before spinning on her heel and marching out of the kitchen soundlessly. Yukina bites her lip; Botan and Kurama exchange glances; Artemis blinks.

The girl reenters the kitchen and slaps something down on top of the book. "Ya got any questions, just ask me."

Yukina gapes at the medal that certifies that a demonic healer has completed their training. "You--you mean it?"

Kimi's smirk is not warm or comforting. "If anyone knows who I am, they know I can heal. I never carry the damned thing anyway, so you're welcome to it as far as I'm concerned."

"...thank you."

"Don't thank me." She turns to leave. "Being a healer is more curse than blessing at times."

"What do you mean? If you're a healer, you can save people!"

"Idealism is nice..." The elder murmurs. "But I guarantee you'll lose it." She states before heading out the door.

0x0x0x0

Kimi checks the bandages; they are clean on the inside, meaning that her eyes are on the mend. Keeping her eyes shut firmly, she gently re-bandages them, but makes sure to use one less layer of bandaging. She knows that tomorrow she will have to be careful, as if her eyes are not healed enough, the minuscule amount of light less bandaging lets in could damage them further.

0x0x0x0

"Yukina!" Kuwabara runs in with an injured bird cradled carefully in his hands. "I had a rough time separating it and this cat..." He murmurs as Yukina begins to heal it.

"It's okay, Kazuma." Yukina grins. "She wasn't hurt too badly, so you must have acted fast.

The redhead beams at the praise and both head outside to find a safe place to release the bird.

Botan stops them. "Why are you guys ignoring me?"

"What the vampires are doing to Artemis is similar to what the Koorime did to my brother: they shun them because they're different." Yukina states.

"But..."

Both continue on, intent on finding a good spot for the bird.

0x0x0x0

"Hiei?" Kurama stands on the porch; he knows exactly where the younger demon is, but he does not want to spook him.

"What, fox?" The short, black-clad demon appears on a branch ten feet from him.

"Is something wrong? You've been ignoring Botan and me." Green eyes mask curiosity and a bit of worry.

Hiei turns to dart off. "Hn."

"Hiei?" Artemis pokes her head out the window. "Kimi and Yukina are making sweet snow. Do you want any?"

Without a word, he slips in through the window. Artemis goes to close it when Kurama grabs her arm.

"Yes?"

"Do you know why Hiei is acting like this?"

"Like what?" The nonplussed girl asks. "He has been quiet, but that is normal, yes?"

"What?"

"He has been training with me." She murmurs. "That is all."

Kurama nods, not realizing that his eyes are more than a little hostile.

"It is not my fault he is ignoring you." The girl snaps before slamming the window shut and storming off toward the kitchen. He follows her, though he is unsure of whether it is to apologize or snap back.

"Oi, Missy!"

Kurama glares.

"Not you. Missy! Ice cream's done!"

"Sweet!" She races in, deciding to lose herself in the creamy goodness as opposed to sulking over Kurama's sudden bout of hostility; Jin, Touya and Sora follow.

"The lass's good at video games." The Irish demon comments before helping himself.

"'To the victor goeth the spoils'." Quotes Sora.

"Then why are we stealing the victor's spoils?" Touya quips, despite not having touched Artemis's ice cream.

Kurama ignores their banter. "What was that about?"

"I am tired of that look." Artemis states. "Aside from the vampire fiasco, I have gone out of my way to be civil to you."

"And you and Botan have repaid her with hostility and suspicion." Yukina comments softly.

"Yukina told me about her brother." The dimilamia adds.

Kurama freezes. _"He must have heard what Botan was talking about...damn. I agreed with the facts, even though...well, I don't hate Artemis. I admit I may be slightly...jealous...that Hiei has turned to her while ignoring me...I can't exactly blame him, though..."_ It is then that he spots Hiei sitting on the windowsill.

The jagan beneath his bandanna glows slightly, and the red eyes on him are less wary. The fire demon gives him a slight nod of recognition before continuing to eat his ice cream.

"Look..." He begins.

"Can we all just knock it off?" Kimi interrupts. "I get that you two are pissed; I'm not exactly Kurama's biggest fan either, but we have bigger issues to deal with."

"What do you--"

Koenma enters. "We're not too sure what's going on near the barrier at the moment, but...it's bad." The demigod is pale.

"When is anything good going on down there?" Kimi replies drolly.

Koenma manages a weak smile. "Be careful, alright?"

"We will." Touya states. The demigod nods before disappearing.

"That was rather abrupt." Artemis mutters.

"He probably has paperwork." Kimi murmurs before making more ice cream.

0x0x0x0

Over the next few days, Kuwabara finds several injured birds; each is hurt worse than the last. Each time he brings them to Yukina, who heals them. The next time, however...

Kimi is curled up on a windowsill, trying not to strain her eyes by looking for the faint blurry blobs she can now see through the bandages when she hears a 'clack' from the doorway.

"Th-this...." Another tear gem hits the floor. "This i-is what you m-meant, i-isn't it?" Yukina's hands are gently cradling a motionless bird.

"Just because you have the power to save someone doesn't mean they can be saved." The elder demoness murmurs, turning to face the other and finding her as best she can without the proper use of her sight; a sad smile is on her face.

Kuwabara enters, shoots at dirty look at Kimi and escorts Yukina away to try to cheer her up.

"Don't bother with her." Kuwabara grumbles as he makes her some tea. "She's just jealous that you're such an awesome healer."

Yukina gives him a watery smile of thanks as she sips the tea he made; she recalls Kimi's sad smile.

"Hey, that's it! That's the cat!" Kuwabara chases a pure black cat. Said cat races past Yukina and dives behind Kimi, who has entered the kitchen for a glass of water.

"What the--Ze, quit it!--don't--"

Kuwabara tries to scoop the cat up, but it claws it's way up the back of Kimi's legs. It then yowls and lets go as her acidic blood beings to eat away at it's claws. Snarling a curse, Kimi kicks out; it connects and the animal is punted into another room.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Kuwabara yells as Yusuke and Kurama race in to find out why there's a commotion.

A boy with red eyes and red-highlighted blonde hair peeks out of the room. "Sorry about your birds."

All gape.

Kimi, however, scowls. "The next time you use my leg as a scratching post, I'll neuter you."

0x0x0x0

"So...you're a cat demon?" Kurama questions.

"Yep." The blonde replies as Kimi offers him a cup of water. "No, thank you."

"Take it or I'll--"

"Fine." He grumpily accepts and downs it.

"So why--"

"ZE!" He is tackled by Artemis.

"Hey, Missy. How've you been?"

"Pretty good." She grins. "You?"

"Why are you here?" Sora interrupts, voice cold.

"I was near the border of the land dead and I thought you might wanna know about the fireworks."

Kimi yawns. "Some idiots are charging the barrier?"

"Yeah, but from the inside."

Kimi sighs. "I'll have to investigate."

"What? No--"

The girl points at her eyes. "I am not stupid enough to go charging off before these are healed."

"That's good to know." Kurama mutters. Kimi deadpans before sticking her tongue out in his general direction.

0x0x0x0

"Hiei?" Botan calls. The demon in question, despite being right above her head, does not respond. "I have the whistle!" She threatens; he slips in a pair of earplugs he stole from Youko's hideout that block spiritual frequencies.

"Don't bother." Kurama tells her. "He's annoyed at both of us and, if he talks to us again, it will be on his own terms, not ours."

"But..." Botan's eyes are bright with unshed tears. "I just want to apologize!"

"Artemis is--"

"I was killed by a vampire!" The ferry girl cries. "Th-that's why..." The tears spill from her eyes and stream down her cheeks. "That's why I-I don't l-like Artemis! Sh-she reminds me o-of..."

"Of Aras?" Artemis comments coolly from the doorway.

"H-how..."

"I killed him...but he is my sire."

"If you k-killed him..." Botan pauses to wipe her streaming eyes. "H-how are you alive?"

"A 'dimilamia' is created with the venom of a dead vampire. I killed him, took his fang and went about my normal 'business'. My friends and I got in over our heads...I used the fang and turned myself into what I am. Saved my friends and then got shunned by them. Lots of fun."

"I-I'm sorry." Botan manages out as she tries to calm herself.

"It's fine." Artemis mumbles. "I knew what I was getting into when I turned myself." She runs a hand through her hair. "I'm not asking you to trust me or be 'bestest buddies'...but I'll be civil to you if you return the same courtesy."

"Done." Botan offers her a hand to shake; Kurama watches the two make their accord before turning to raise an eyebrow at the demon watching them from above.

"Hn."

Artemis and Botan jump and look up at the same time; Hiei nods to them before darting off.

"...h-has he been there the whole t-time?" Botan stutters from shock this time.

"M-maybe." Artemis gives her a frazzled grin before ducking inside warily.

0x0x0x0

"Hey."

Sora looks up from the grass to find Yusuke in front of him. "Yah?"

"Wanna play in the arcade with us?"

"Arcade?" The older boy rises, brushing himself off.

Yusuke smirks. "C'mon."

Sora follows and enters behind him to find Jin and Master Genkai already there. Jin is grinning like a maniac and pressing buttons furiously; Genkai is calmly battling her way through the final level of a zombie/shooter game.

"Wow..."

"You've never been here before?" Yusuke questions as he approaches another fighting game.

"Yeah. I've only trained outside...and inside, if you count meditation."

"Well, you gonna yap or are you gonna fight me?"

The other boy grins. "You're on!"

0x0x0x0

"Kimi."

The girl pauses mid-stretch to find Touya standing before her. "Yep?"

"The one behind all this...it isn't **him**."

The bluette, who is rising, tumbles to the floor as her muscles go slack. "...what?"

0x0x0x0

_Kurai sighs. "Are you gonna sulk the rest of your time here?"_

_I cross my arms. "...I haven't decided yet."_

_She snorts and rolls her eyes._

-x-x-x-x-

Fun fact: Aras is Lithuanian for "eagle".

I would give an exact date for the next update, but ...I don't know. I took this outside what I had previously planned, so...I've gotta take it piece by piece until I can reconnect it to what I've had planned.

'Til then.  
Emma


	22. Revelations

"Talking"  
_"Thinking"_  
-Telepathisis-  
_Flashback_

-x-x-x-x-  
Chapter Twenty  
Revelations

_"...have you ever gone back?"_

_I jump, startled, and turn to find Kurai standing behind me, her hands in her pockets. "...what?"_

_"You know...back."_

_"Back where?" I wonder aloud, nonplussed._

_"To the Fire Demon Kingdom."_

0x0x0x0

"Misaki?"

"If that's who I described, then..."

"No, not Kurai." Kimi sighs. "That's her last name. The Misaki I'm talking about...Misaki is her first name, not her surname."

"So...you do know her?"

She runs a hand through her hair. "Not by choice."

"What d'you mean?" Touya finds himself sitting by her; he senses that there may be a story behind this.

0x0x0x0

"...that's..." The ice demon struggles to find the words to express how he feels about the memories she just shared with him.

"Fucked up." Kimi states. "The words you're looking for are 'fucked up'."

"Agreed." The ice demon mutters. "But why would she...?"

"Search me." The ice demoness mutters as she runs a hand absently through her hair. "I mean, what Youko did afterwards was...well, mebbe it unhinged her or something..." A small sigh escapes her. "Not that I'm justifying what she did-there's no reason for it...if it was her." The fatigued demoness rubs her temples. "I...don't know what to think now."

Touya frowns before placing a hand over her lightly bandaged eyes. "...on the bright side, they're nearly accustomed to the light."

She smirks slightly. "I thought you hated your healing ability."

A slight smile curls the ice master's lips as he pulls his hand back. "I learned not to." (1)

0x0x0x0

Yukina calmly surveys the group that, by nightfall, has gathered in the main area. Genkai sits at a low table and sips her tea, as is customary. Kuwabara, Yusuke, Sora and Jin are clustered around a video gaming system; a racing game is their current poison of choice. Kimi and Touya are off to one side, discussing something in low tones; the occasional glances shot in Jin's direction by Touya cause the ice maiden to wonder what the relationship between the two is. Artemis, Botan and Kurama are seated on a couch; the redhead is in between the two girls. As Yukina watches, Artemis gives Botan the smallest of smiles-one the ferry girl hesitantly returns. Hiei, she notes, is actually in the room this time, though he pays no one any mind and is separate from the rest of the group.

She finds a small smile lighting up her features as she watches the peaceful, normal scene. What feels like a bucket of icy water erases the peaceful feeling the scene evokes as she realizes that, somehow, this will soon end.

0x0x0x0

"Do we need to investigate?" Yusuke whines as lunch time nears.

"No, you don't." Kimi returns for the umpteenth time. "_**I**_ do." With that, the demoness calmly resumes packing a bag of supplies. Touya stands nearby, a similar bag already packed; Jin, too, is ready, though he prefers to catch a quick nap under a tree before they leave.

"I'm goin', Urameshi." Kuwabara plops his bag down beside Touya's with a note of finality. The detective shoots the fox demon that enters the room-also packed-a venomous look before storming off to pack as well. Hiei coldly surveys the scene from a windowsill; he feels that bringing such things is more nuisance than necessary.

"It is almost like we are going camping." Artemis comments in a weak attempt to lighten the mood; Sora, who has entered behind her, wrestles the urge to give her a slight smile. He settles for retreating behind Kimi and settling down on the sofa next to her nearly packed bag.

"For you guys, this IS like camping..." Botan mutters, then glares at Kimi.

Said demoness smirks. "Not my fault my attitude is...infectious."

"It's a disease alright." The ferry girl grumbles before slapping a hand over her mouth; a slight chuckle escapes most present and the atmosphere lightens a bit.

"I still think we ought to scout the area out and make a home base before we actually do anything." Kurama comments as Yusuke returns.

"But what if we encounter whatever's there before we make home base? What then?" Sora counters.

"We try not get separated."

"And if we do without this 'home base'?"

"Then we regroup!"

"OY!" Kimi hurriedly steps between the two; their auras are flaring and both have moved closer to the other. "If you two can't **stay calm**, you get to **stay here**." She snaps.

"What about you?" Sora retorts sharply.

Kimi glares and notes with a hint of satisfaction that her pupils becoming slitted unnerves him slightly. "I **said** I can go alone; you lot are the ones that won't let me!"

"Look what happened last time." Artemis interrupts.

"Are you sure you want to join the pissing match?" Touya quips.

"If it will get them to quit it, then I will."

"Sound reasoning." Jin mutters as Sora and Kurama resume their previous positions; no one misses the dark glowers leveled across the room at the other. Kimi closes her eyes, takes a deep breath and mentally counts to ten before releasing it, then calmly zipping her bag up. She then picks it up. "Are all of you really coming?"

"Not me!" Botan hurriedly scoots towards the side door. "No way..."

"I know not you." A hint of a smirk curls Kimi's lips. "But, based on all the activity around here, shouldn't some of us stay behind to protect the temple?"

"I will." Jin volunteers immediately; Touya silently agrees to as well.

Ze enters from outside. "I'll hang out here, if you want."

"Can you behave?" She inquires, wondering just what he has been doing all this time.

"Consider it done." He states with a bow.

"Coward." Artemis mouths as the others debate.

"Fine." The sulky Yusuke growls before storming toward the dojo steps. Everyone says goodbye-or does not-in their own way to the six that are to remain and follow their sullen captain.

0x0x0x0

On a mountain from which the dojo is easily viewable, a scout watches the group leave with glee alight in their eyes. A predatory smirk stretches their mouth into an ugly leer as they race to inform their leader.

0x0x0x0

"We wait." The leader states coldly, ignoring the ripples of excitement that spread through the group of fifteen he commands.

At nightfall, a figure creeps into their camp.

"What news?" Inquires the leader icily as he gazes upon the double agent he has placed amongst the 'trusting fools' who dared harm his colony.

"There are only two who can fight left amongst those down there. It will be easy..." The figure stops, smirking. "Laughably easy...to kill them and then lie in wait for the others."

A smirk akin to the one on the traitor's lips forms on the leader's.

_"The time to strike will be soon..." _The leader decides as his smirk changes to a predatory grin...this one, however, is far more terrible than his underling's.

0x0x0x0

"Dude." Artemis remarks gloomily as she is struck on the nose by an acidic rain drop. It hisses, but merely runs off and to the ground.

"Totally." Kimi replies flatly as she brushes the drops off her skin, ignoring the burning feeling. Both grin slightly before they begin to trade pop culture references, American style, to pass the time and ward off the melancholy mood that has fallen upon the group.

"Can you two be serious?" Kurama interrupts after listening to their conversation for ten minutes.

"Can you remove the stick up your ass?" The elder girl retorts. "We know this'll be stressful and exhausting, so we wanna have fun while we can. Besides, I'd rather be relaxed and confident than a keyed up bundle of nerves, which is what you are."

"Were I you, I'd ignore them." Sora mutters; he has been in a foul mood with everyone since his and Kurama's confrontation. No one knows why and no one particularly feels like braving his acerbic manner to find out.

"I am not." Kurama retorts, ignoring the advice.

"Your movements are stiff, if your shoulders were any more tense they'd be touching your ears, and your hands curl into fists every so often, but as soon as you notice, you unclench them." Kimi rattles off, ignoring the bat demon's grumble. "Shall I add more or is my current list sufficient?"

"You're tense as well." Kurama points out sharply.

Sora and Yusuke exchange glances before they, Artemis, Kuwabara and Hiei walk ahead.

"Because I'm trying to control my temper." She snaps.

"You're doing a horrible job."

"Considering I've yet to sock you, I'd say I'm doing quite well!"

Kurama frowns and weighs his options. He knows it would benefit both them and the team if they learned to be civil to one another...but by the same token, he knows she will not yield to him and that if he does yield to her, she will never let him forget it. Mentally swearing that if this does not work out, he will finally just rid himself of the issue all together, he yields.

"Then punch me."

She stops and gapes at him. "What?"

"Punch me."

She continues to stare at him. "...you asked for it."

He does not flinch or turn aside to soften the blow; he merely takes it, though he realizes as soon as her fist connects with his cheek that she has held back. "Feel any better?" He cannot resist taunting her.

Kimi inspects her throbbing knuckles for cuts. "Not really."

He internally curses. "...this is hardly the time to have a no-holds-barred sparring match."

The girl rolls her eyes. "I know." A small sigh escapes her. "Hitting someone who's bugging me and...well, okay, you did actually ask for it but...the person I wanna hit is the one behind all this."

_"Which means, in other words, that I should have just ignored you."_ "Let's go." He turns and begins walking, not bothering to see if she follows.

She catches up with him and, to his surprise, walks beside him; she seems to be struggling with something. "...truce?" The word is reluctant to fall from her lips, almost as though it is hazardous to her.

_"You __**hit**__ me and now you want a __**truce**__? This-"_ He stops his volatile thought and forces himself to calm; this is the result he wanted. "...you want a truce?" His green eyes are wary.

"If you're willing to let me hit you to calm down and put everything back in perspective, especially considering that'll leave one hell of a mark on you in your current form, I figure it wouldn't kill me not to snap at you as much..." She sighs. "Of course, if you'd like to hit me back..."

Floored, Kurama is almost unable to come up with a suitable retort. "My mother raised me properly; I do not hit ladies." After he sees her expression darken, he decides that even with this 'truce', they will never have a real understanding.

"...do I look like I sit in a garden, dressed as a doll and monotonous tea parties?"

He finds himself chuckling as he realizes why she became angry. "That is not my definition of a lady."

She frowns before making a face at him.

Nonplussed, he stares at her. _"She's insane. There's no other way..."_

The look on his face causes her to laugh.

He finds that he does not dislike her laugh...and wonders why they cannot be more at ease or at least more like this some of the time.

_"Oh, right."_ Kimi mentally smacks herself. "Thanks for not killing Artemis."

_"She definitely knows how to ruin a mood." _"What do you-" He recalls that he had the perfect opportunity and is again struck by a sudden realization about her. "...you're welcome." _"You...are not what I expected...and I don't know if that's a good thing..."_

0x0x0x0

"What is taking them?" Artemis murmurs.

"Maybe they killed each other..." Sora mutters, his attitude still sour.

"They're over there." Hiei's flat voice interrupts; he nods to the forest they exited moments before.

"What's that?" Kuwabara questions.

All stare in the direction a massive killing intent is coming from.

"Hey, isn't that-"

"It's headed for Kurama and Kimi!" Sora races toward them, his bad mood forgotten; the others follow.

0x0x0x0

Kurama hides a disgusted look as he recognizes the scent that just assaulted his nose: rotting flesh. _"She doesn't appear to have noticed..."_

Kimi keeps her face and stance calm, though her every instinct is screaming at her to run or unsheathe her weapons. The next thing she knows, she is on the ground, Kurama on top of her, as an arrow shatters on the rocks behind them.

"Shit." She hurriedly shoves Kurama off her and barely manages to draw her sai in time to block the broad sword that, had it not been stopped, would have sliced both her and Kurama in half.

"What the-?"

Kimi silently agrees with the fox demon's startled exclamation but says nothing as she kicks the rotting corpse's feet out from under it and uses the chance to stumble to her feet. The smell alone is enough to make her stomach roll; behind her, a pale Kurama is barely resisting the urge to retch.

She continues to block, wincing at the force behind the sword. _"What am I supposed to do? This thing is built like a tank! If I go in close, it'll cleave me from crown to sole!"_ Only a quick sidestep saves her from that very fate; luckily, that draws it further from Kurama. She decides to take a chance and darts in close while it struggles to pull it's sword from the ground; a single strike sends her flying. Her back collides with the same rocks the arrow did and she slides down, stunned.

The thing abandons it's sword and moves in, it's rotted hand going for her neck. Kurama, forgotten, strikes with his whip and cuts it neatly in half. The shaken demoness regains the use of her limbs and staggers over to the marble white Kurama.

"You okay?" She questions; he nods stiffly. Without a word, she places her hand on his shoulder and allows some of her healing energy to stream into him. He relaxes slightly and regains some of his color a moment later.

"Thanks." He murmurs but a tinge of green enters his complexion.

"Right back at ya." She mutters before frowning at the still-moving corpse. "Let's find the others and get away from this thing, shall we?"

He nods and is grateful when she makes a point of staying in physical contact with him; it prevents his stomach from violently rebelling. "The others-" He breaks off as the scent increases and, despite her help, he nearly pukes. The energy he is receiving from her increases until he can open his mouth without worrying whether or not he'll lose his lunch. "More are coming." He manages out.

"Great." She mutters. "Next time I'm bringing a bow."

"Why didn't you this time?" He questions as he tightens his grip on his whip.

"Those things are unwieldy in a scramble." Kimi replies as she creates a shield of ice to block any more arrows. "And that's what we normally have."

"Fair enough." He replies and then the things are on them.

0x0x0x0

Several hours find all of them, sans Yusuke and Kuwabara, seated around a campfire. All sport bandages or stitches from the battle with the Undead. Sora, Artemis and Kimi silently and swiftly prepare some food. Hiei grudgingly eats some; the other three do as well, too tired to question why Kurama has not touched his portion. Yusuke and Kuwabara reappear, flushed and irritated.

The black haired boy throws himself to the ground and begins eating sullenly.

"..._**things**_..." Kuwabara's grumbling and cursing in muted by his food.

"They're patrolling the border." Yusuke growls. "There's no way around 'em."

"Great." Artemis mutters as a silence that echoes Yusuke's mood descends. Kimi watches the flickering fire dance and feels herself getting sleepy. Swearing like a guardsman, she wrenches her eyes off away and stumbles to her feet.

"What's wrong?"

"We're up against **fire demons**. This damn thing," she indicates the campfire, "is like a fucking beacon!"

Just then, noises sound from the direction Yusuke and Kuwabara returned from.

"Let's go." Yusuke hisses; those who have supplies grab them as all take off at a run.

"Any ideas?" Sora manages out between breaths.

"Not sure." Kimi replies as Artemis darts past them. They continue to run and after a half an hour, the skies open up again. The thick foliage prevents them from going along the same path; eventually, Kuwabara, Hiei and Yusuke become separated from Sora, Kimi and Artemis.

"Catch up with the others." She tells them. "I'm going to find Kurama." The bluette drops back and slows before arguments can be made; all she can hear is the water pouring down. The next thing she hears is a faint sloshing sound. Tensing, she readies herself for an attack only to see a soaked Kurama trudging toward her. She rushes to the pale boy's side.

"Knew I'd catch up eventually..."

That is when she notices the telltale flush across his cheeks. "...you're sick, aren't you?"

"Just tired." He corrects. She rolls her eyes and manages to pick him up piggyback style. Before he can protest, she starts running; in his current state, it's all he can do to hang on.

0x0x0x0

-Kimi.-

_"Oh great."_ She thinks. _"Now I'm sick too." _Grumbling mentally, she returns to wondering how Kurama could have fallen this ill, this fast.

-**Kimi**.- This time the voice is angry.

_"This hallucination is incredibly persistent."_ She sighs.

-I'm no hallucination.-

_"Then...since when..."_

-Jagan.- Hiei snaps, then is silent for several moments. -Where are you and the fox?-

_"Back about a mile, why?"_

-There's a group of Undead between us.-

_"Great. This day can't get any better..."_

0x0x0x0

She has decided not to risk running into the Undead; she does not know their numbers, she cannot fight them effectively and she does not want to risk Kurama's neck alongside hers. After debating the options she has left, she decides on one of Youko's old dens and promptly slips inside.

Exhausted and drenched, her skin stinging, she does not feel like caring for herself, let alone Kurama.

"Kimi?" The fox demon looks better; his flush has lessened and his eyes are clearer. "Where are we?"

"We're in one of your old dens." Said girl sighs. "C'mon. You need to get cleaned up and get in some dry clothes."

"What about you?" He questions as he allows her to tow him toward the bathing area.

"I'm not the one who's sick."

0x0x0x0

After both are cleaned up, Kimi finds herself tending the injuries of a half-naked Kurama. The fox demon in question is leaning against her, dozing lightly, and ignoring the feeling of a needle sewing his skin back together. When she finishes, she does not feel like waking him, but knows he will be worse off without a shirt on...and that, if she tries to put it on him herself, he will wake.

"Kurama." She gingerly moves his shoulder a bit.

"Mm?" Sleepy green eyes open; their owner reluctantly and slowly sits up and even more reluctantly accepts her assistance with putting his shirt on. "You okay?" He frowns as, even in his weakened state, he notes that her paleness matches his.

"Low on energy, but otherwise fine." She states as she begins the task of sewing herself up.

"Here." He takes the needle and thread from her as she attempts to tend to an injury on her side.

"It's fine." Her tone is openly nervous; she actually backs away from him slightly.

He frowns. "I may be tired and feverish, but I can still sew a wound shut properly."

"Forgive me for suggesting otherwise, but no thanks." She returns, backing away further.

"Am I not allowed to attempt to repay you?" He inquires, knowing this argument will make her pause at least.

She glares. "I don't-"

By then, he has her trapped between himself and the wall. "You know if you try this, the stitches will be crooked."

"I can live with that." She mutters as she makes a bid for freedom; he easily thwarts her.

"Are you going to hold still?"

Growling obscenities, she complies; he, true to his word, stitches it up properly. "Was that so hard?"

"No." She hisses through clenched teeth before yanking a shirt down over her head. (2)

"Careful, or you'll rip your stitches."

She smothers the urge to growl at him; despite this, she does. He raises an eyebrow at her stomach, which loudly protests it's emptiness.

"You hungry?" She asks as she attempts to ward off a blush.

Green returns to his complexion. "No, thank you."

"Are you still feeling sick to your stomach?"

"No, I'm-"

Kimi rolls her eyes and rises before heading to the kitchen. A few moments later, she returns with what seems to be a mug of hot cocoa.

Kurama eyes the mug flatly. "And this'll help?"

"Believe it or not, yes. It's not hot cocoa." She sighs. "It's the only way I know how to make it."

"What do you mean?"

"This isn't a healer-taught thing. When I was little, I got sick a lot...someone who cared about me knew how much I liked chocolate, so they made it chocolate flavored..."

Frowning, he accepts it and cautiously takes a sip; after a few moments, his stomach calms.

"Feel any better?"

"...yeah. Thanks."

"No need." She grins. "I'm a healer; it's what I do." They sit in silence for a few moments. "Think you can manage down some dry toast?"

He takes another small sip of the not-cocoa. "Probably."

She vanishes into the kitchen.

0x0x0x0

"Jeez." Yusuke mutters as he watches the water pour from the sky.

"Can we even get to them if we can get past those...things?" Artemis grumbles, wrinkling her nose.

"I doubt it." Sora murmurs as he focuses on a tree outside their cave.

"Hey, Hiei, they okay?" Yusuke questions as Kuwabara, swearing, stumbles back into the cave.

"Kurama's signature is fading." The demon is irritated and (dare I say it) worried for his friend. All exchange glances.

"What about Kimi's?" Artemis plucks up the courage to ask.

"Can't sense her at all."

0x0x0x0

"You shouldn't be fighting it, you know."

Kurama, who is feeling disoriented and dizzy, can barely focus long enough to string two words together. "What...?"

"I'm surprised you can still speak, actually."

"K-" He breaks off; the demoness's face morphs into that of people he knows.

"Get it n-" Her head connects with the floor with a loud 'thunk'.

"Hang on, fox demon." States a foreign voice as Kurama's vision fades to black.

0x0x0x0

"Where are we?" Yusuke grumbles as Sora leads the way down a dank, cold passageway.

"One of Youko's hideouts. It's not a more frequented one, so I don't know what condition it'll be in." The bat demon replies as he searches for where a torch should be. Finding none, he sighs. "Just follow me exactly, okay?"

"Fine." Kuwabara grumbles.

"How'd you know this was here?" Artemis questions as they continue on.

He ignores the sudden haze of emotions that threatens to envelop him. "I was Youko's second in command. I had to know where the dens were, how the traps were set up, where any and all secret entrances were..." Sora murmurs.

0x0x0x0

"He's coming 'round." States the voice that told him to hold on.

"...thanks for the save." Kimi's voice mumbles.

Kurama's eyes snap open as he reaches for the seed in his hair.

0x0x0x0

"They're ahead." Hiei states; all, including Artemis, feel Kurama's aura pulse.

"Why did...?"

"Something might have gotten in." Artemis mumbles as everyone increases their pace.

"We're almost past the last trap." Sora murmurs, glad; everyone is going for speed over safety now and he does not want the trap triggered on any of his companions. They pass the final trap and move even faster.

The group barges into the room as Kurama's whip wraps itself around Kimi's neck.

0x0x0x0

_I'm only able to stare at the girl standing near me; it is then that the feeling of deja vu I always have around her makes sense._

_"...you're...?"_

_A stiff nod is my answer._

_"But...then..." I stop, as too many questions are swirling around inside my brain; attempting to ask just one will tangle my tongue in knots._

_"It's...a long story." Kurai admits softly as she gazes at the rapidly setting sun; a slight breeze ruffles her hair, causing it to catch the waning sunlight._

-x-x-x-x-

(1) - In my freaky lil' corner of fanfiction, ALL ice demons in the YuYuverse can heal-including Touya.

(2) - Just for reference, she was wearing a bra and a cami-the cami was pulled up slightly so the injury could be bandaged.

HOLY CRAP.

Everything from our friend the turncoat's report up was brainstormed today-and all of Kurama's thoughts, save one, were inserted during the course of typing this bitch up. How is that for AWESOME? :thought I had lost the ability to ad-lib it T_T:

Sorry for the uberlate update. Thing've been hectic...and having to ad-lib threw me for quite the loop.

I will update ASAP.  
Emma (EDIT: NEARLY 5,000 WORDS!)


	23. Deadlines and Undead

"Talking"  
"Thinking"  
-Telepathisis-  
Flashback

-x-x-x-x-  
Chapter Twenty-One  
Deadlines and Undead

_"Why..." I stop to regain control of my voice. "Why wait 'til now?"_

_She sighs softly. "For starters, the reason I'm still even alive..." She stops. "I only remember when I hit a certain day after I turn sixteen."_

_"...what d'you...?" I stare; I suddenly recall that the last time I saw her in the Fire Demon Kingdom, she looked exactly as she did now. "But, you're..."_

_"Exactly."_

0x0x0x0

"Kurama, what're you-?"

"Let those two handle it." The other person in the room comments as they take a step ack and lean casually against the wall. "Afore ya make yer decision, ya might wanna take a look over there."

All eyes travel to the piece of creature in a corner; it's looks are confused, as though it was in the process of shifting between faces.

"Meet Charlene. She was always determined to get at Youko. Never found out why..." The stranger adds. Kurama rises stiffly from his seat and approaches Kimi; she tries to back away, but the whip around her neck restricts movement.

Said fox demon calmly removes it._ "It's her. Copying someone's personal scent is nearly impossible." _"Ki-" He breaks off, realizing that she is no longer standing there.

Sora sighs. "She probably went to scout the parameters..."

Artemis blinks. "...why would she know the parameters of any of Youko's old hideouts?"

The stranger smirks. "Try asking her when she returns."

"Hang on." Sora steps in front of the girl as she moves to follow the path Kimi took. "I appreciate your help but...who are you?"

She grins. "I? I am Kurai Misaki."

"So why are you here?" Artemis asks as the others exchange glances. "I thought you disliked demon world." Despite the calm tone she uses, all of the boys can tell that she dislikes Kurai.

The humans yawns. "I still dislike it...but I cannot allow Kimi to have all the fun."

"Fun?" Sora cries. Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara decide to ignore their discussion in favor of planning a way to get around the zombies.

"The Fire Demon Kingdom was my home as well, Kuronue." Kurai states.

"Impossible." He snaps. "Kurai Misaki was human."

"As am I."

"It's a long story." Kimi states as she reenters the room; they can tell she is still shaken, but a semblance of calm has returned to her.

"If you need my assistance..."

"I will be sure to ask, Kurai." The bluette replies firmly. The human girl who appears no older than fourteen smiles before she wanders down a passageway and out of sight.

"Why send her away?" Artemis's voice is reluctant. "We...could have used her help."

"She was close to losing her temper, for one. And for another? She never liked Youko or Kuronue." The demoness mutters.

"Then why did she-"

"Either help us find a way out of here or shut up." Yusuke snaps as their discussion-turned-argument becomes louder. The three wordlessly exchange glances before taking over a couch.

"Anyway, does anyone know this area?"

"Vaguely..." Kurama murmurs, frowning.

Kuwabara finds a piece of paper and a writing stick. "Could you draw a map?"

The fox demon silently complies; the other three study the drawing when he's done and mark the area where zombies have been spotted.

"...we're surrounded." Kuwabara states as Kurama sits down, frowning.

Said fox demon turns to the silent peanut gallery. "What do you three know?"

Sora and Artemis glance at Kimi; she sighs. "I know how to get the hell outta here."

Yusuke glares. "And you didn't open your trap because...?"

"By now, I think you ought to know how I work: ask and, within reason, I'll tell." The ice demoness snaps. "At any rate, I'm not heading back."

"You almost got killed by one of them." Kurama retorts. "Are you stupid or suicidal?"

"Whether I live or die is of no concern to you, fox demon." She remarks coolly. "Try sneaking out the way they all came in."

All, after examination of the map, realize it will work.

"Let's go." Kurama rises.

Kimi stands and turns to walk out a separate exit; she pauses, biting her lip.

"Why do you persist in doing this alone?" The fox demon questions; after turning to face him, she notes everyone else has left.

"Because you don't remember; Kurai could care less; Sora and Kat are of the same mind as Kurai." Angered purple eyes meet his. "I'm the only one who gives a damn about what happens to this place and the spirits that remain here." She sighs softly, the anger draining out of her countenance. "I can't ask anyone else to risk dying for those already dead."

Green eyes survey her tiredly. "Just come back."

"Will do." She salutes him, a slight smirk curling her mouth, before darting off.

0x0x0x0

"Where's Kimi?" Sora questions as they stop for a break.

"Wherever she was headed." Kurama replies.

"What? I thought..." The other breaks off, smothering a frustrated growl.

"Forget it." Kuwabara mutters. "Let's just concentrate on getting home; let her worry about her." All freeze as they recognize that their behavior, while not blunt, has been subtly cold towards the ice demoness.

"Who...?" Sora mumbles, looking around.

"Simple: R-" Artemis hurriedly claps a hand over her mouth, mentally shrieking every curse she knows.

"Simple...?"

The dimilamia backs away, hand still over her mouth, as all of their eyes become a dried blood red. Artemis runs as they all lunge; the sound of the tree they struck splintering spurs her on. In her blind panic, she raced back down the passageway they just vacated. She crashes into something and finds that it's Kimi.

"Help!" She gasps out as their footsteps draw nearer.

Kimi looks her in the eye; the ice demoness's are a dried blood red.

0x0x0x0

Artemis snaps awake to find she is still inside Youko's hideout.

"About time you woke up." Kurama comments off-handedly; she looks around and finds that the others are not around.

"Why are we still-"

"Still?" A concerned frown tugs a Kurama's mouth. "We never left."

Something inside Artemis snaps. _"If this fucker is gonna try and trick me, he has to do better than just imitating someone's looks." _She snarls mentally, insulted. "Go to hell!" She snaps as the redhead's eyes become a nasty brown-red.

0x0x0x0

"C-Calm dow-" A familiar voice is cut off by a resounding click.

"S-Sora?" The girl realizes that it is her who 'silenced' him. "Sorry..."

"It's fine." Sora slurs, then makes a face as the blood from his bitten tongue hits his taste buds. "I've had worse."

"Here." She places to fingers on his chin; his tongue, which is bleeding, stops. "Where are we?"

He gives her an appreciative look. "We were separated from the others...there was some sort of rockslide..." He shrugs callously. "I'm not too sure they survived..."

Artemis tackles him, her hands wrapping around his throat as her blood hums through her veins. "Cut the shit." She hisses.

Wide blue eyes stare up at her. "A-Artemis?"

Sheer fury causes the hum of her blood to escalate to a roar; she cannot say why whatever this is taking Sora's form is irritating, but at the moment, she does not care. With a snarl, she snaps the imposter's neck before ripping into it. Her bloodlust calmed, she looks up and freezes; the eyes are still Sora's blue.

"Nice job." Hiei comments somewhere behind her; the eyes fade from blue to the customary red-brown. She turns to face her teammate; he calmly uses his jagan to pull them both from the illusion.

0x0x0x0

She snaps awake, rising swiftly to a sitting position to find that she is on one of the couches in Youko's hideout. "Son of a bitch." Artemis swears softly at the boys stare at her.

Sora is the first to recover. "That was fun, huh?"

"Not particularly." The black haired girl murmurs. "I would much rather avoid such messes in the future."

"Then don't almost say his name!" Sora explodes as the other four stare.

"So...we are back here?" The girl questions, turning to the peanut gallery.

"Back in a section of the hideout, yes." Kurama sighs. "When you collapsed, we decided it would be better to wait."

Sora glares at them all before flopping down on another piece of furniture to sulk, still griping under his breath; Yusuke and Kuwabara ignore him in favor of complaining about school; Kurama gives Artemis a 'help me out here?' look; she ignores it and hurriedly strikes up a conversation with the (discreetly) amused Hiei.

Kurama makes a vexed face before rising, then pausing.

A trap door near his feet pops open and a cautious blue haired head pops out.

"Phew..." Kimi murmurs with a sigh of relief; Kurama does not give her a chance to argue and helps her out of the passageway. "...thanks." She murmurs before sinking down on one of the couch cushions.

"Didja get in?" Yusuke questions.

Her face tightens. "Didn't have to."

"What d'you-"

"I could hear the screaming from the tunnel." She stops. "Not too sure how this happened..." She falls silent and stays silent as they decide now is a good time to find a portal nearby and get the hell out of here.

0x0x0x0

"You went to investigate?" Koenma yells. "I asked you to keep an eye out, not go looking for trouble!"

"Blame me. Go ahead. We know you want to and we know you will." Kimi retorts. "However, if you could hold off on my crucification long enough for me to try to fix something, I'd be mightily obliged."

The demigod considers her and the rest of his team, disquieted. All are drained, as though whatever happened took an immense toll on them; the toll is present the most in Kimi.

"No one will be 'crucified', as you so delicately put it. Whatever's going on can wait: all of you are exhausted and could use a break."

"Koenma-"

"All portals will be on lockdown until I say otherwise."

"What?" The room temperature lowers several degrees, startling the others out of their exhaustion-enduced hazes.

"You and the others are unfit to go on whatever crazy-"

"I only need Kat!" The demoness snaps. "I had no intention of dragging them along as is!"

"Will you come back and rest afterwards?"

"No, I have a triathalon to complete next."

"You have a day." The frustrated demigod states before spinning his chair around.

0x0x0x0

Kimi sighs, the last to enter the hallway, and turns towards the library.

"So that's it?"

She stops and turns, raising an eyebrow at Kurama.

"We're just tools to you, are we not?" The ire in his voice is unmistakable; something that could also be pain is there as well, but in buried undertones.

"Not. None of you can help with this and you're all worn out; there's no point in bringing you."

All glare; exhaustion and the relief that all had returned safely fade with her decision to rush back out there.

"Forget it." She sighs and runs a hand through her hair. "Just...I'll see you guys later." With that, she walks away, shaking her head. The sour tempered group retreats to their rooms to clean up and take over the land of beds for the next ten years.

0x0x0x0

Kuwabara yawns and rolls out of bed, feeling extremely refreshed. He enters the kitchen and finds a bored Botan at the table amongst a large amount of breakfast.

"Yo." He yawns and plops down in the seat across from her. "What's up?"

"Nothing, really." A small yawn escapes her as well. "Want some?"

"Sure." Kuwabara thanks her, then digs in. Yusuke soon joins and digs in as well. Before long, everyone has migrated to the kitchen, though not all eat or sit with the group.

"You okay?" Sora inquires of Kurama; the fox demon nods, ignoring the questioning looks at his empty plate.

"If you'd actually talked, I'd've said you were lying through your teeth." Comments a familiar and droll voice as a tired, grit-encrusted Kimi marches into the kitchen. Kat, somber, silent and pale, follows.

"Hey." Sora greets in a neutral tone; the others nod or attempt to greet her through their mouthful of food.

"Remember." Kat states sternly.

"Believe me..." Dull purple eyes flicker to meet the gaze of everyone in the room. "I will."

A ghost of a smile moves across the other girl's face. "Good." Her task complete for now, she leaves.

"Something up?" Yusuke questions.

"Moreso than usual?" Kuwabara jokes.

Kimi sighs. "I plead the fifth 'til I've gotten cleaned up and feel halfway alive again...and 'til everyone's eaten."

0x0x0x0

Yusuke yawns and stretches. "So what's up?"

Everyone settles themselves as Kimi sinks down on the couch; despite the day of rest she had, she still appears wan. Artemis and Sora, seated together on the opposite sofa, frown.

_"Of course."_ Kimi sighs mentally and decides to ignore her redhaired seatmate. "Well..." She pauses, chewing her lip as she fights the urge to push Kurama onto the floor. "I said I'd explain after everyone's eaten." The bluette arches an eyebrow at Kurama.

"I'm not hungry." The irritated fox demon shoots back.

She shrugs uncaringly. "Not my problem."

All sigh, roll their eyes or glare.

"That's..." Yusuke grumbles. "Man, what the hell?"

"Why did you need Kat, anyway?" Artemis interrupts.

Kimi sighs. "Remember the spell she cast on those skeletons chasing us last time?"

"Yeah, so what?" Kuwabara mutters.

"And, after I pummeled them, the said 'ow'. Kat and I brushed it off as a reflex...but it wasn't. The spell accidentally gave them the ability to feel pain despite not having a nervous system."

"This concerns us how?" Hiei murmurs after several moments of silence.

"The ones charging the barrier? That's them." She finishes calmly. "And that's precisely my point. They are not your responsibility."

"So they're yours?" Kurama questions icily.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, they are. I told you: I will not ask others to die for those already dead." She snaps. "This had nothing to do with any of you. Aside from it not being your responsibility, all of you were exhausted-especially you." Her glare focuses chiefly on Kurama.

"I'm fine."

"Yeah. And my skin is purple with orange polka dots."

"He hasn't eaten since we got back." Yusuke interrupts; all eyes travel to him.

"I told you-"

"Wait." Sora cuts in, rising from his comfy slouch. "Have you been dizzy, nauseous, had no appetite and a slight fever?"

Kimi blinks questioningly; Kurama shoots both 'Look's and ignores the question.

The blue eye'd boys lips curve in a triumphant smile. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"What?" Yusuke interrupts again as the others blink.

"If that's how he's feeling, he may want Botan or Kimi to make sure it's not ysterius mytreus..." The bat demon comments before leaning back against cushions.

Artemis, Botan and Kimi pale at the name of the bacterium.

Kurama sighs. "Alright...Botan?"

Kimi stands, unsure of why she is stung by his obvious bias towards the other healer, and the leaves the room.

The ferry girl rises as well, but it is only to pull a pack of cards from a nearby drawer; she then turns to Artemis. "Poker?"

"Certainly."

"Hey, hey, what about us?" Kuwabara and Yusuke join the game; Sora and Hiei elect to watch. The irritated and puzzled Kurama follows Kimi, not entirely sure what to make of Botan's behavior.

0x0x0x0

"Kimi?"

She turns, startled. "Hm?" She notes the look on his face. "Something up?"

"...Botan refused."

"...ah." _"I do so love being a last resort."_ "'Kay." Both head to the infirmary and the redhead reluctantly sits on one of the starched hospital beds.

0x0x0x0

"So..." Artemis murmurs.

"Anyone know how to play poker?" Botan questions in a resigned tone; Yusuke makes a vague noise in reply as he and Kuwabara play go fish.

"Hm...gossip time?" Artemis inquires.

Botan grins. "Certainly."

Sora and Hiei exchange disturbed glances.

0x0x0x0

"Good news, bad news."

"And...?"

"Good news: it's not ysterius mytreus. Bad news? You're still sick."

"Probably just an infection." He murmurs.

"Some of your wounds reopened?"

The redhead shrugs and tries to relax himself as she checks all of his injuries. He soon finds himself struggling to keep his eyes open; his lack of food, rest and energy take a triple toll on him. Soon, the ice demoness has a lightly dozing fox demon resting on her shoulder.

_"He really ought to take better care of himself..."_ She sighs as she rewraps a loose bandage. _"Like I'm one to talk." _A small smile tugs the corner of her mouth upwards as she ascertains that all his injuries have been treated. After laying him down on the bed, she places a spark of her energy on his wrists and forehead; for good measure, she places a cold compress over the spark on his forehead. Her final task is to place a glass of water on the table beside the bed; the bluette then goes in search of her own.

0x0x0x0

_"Anything else I should know about?" I snap sarcastically. "Is Ze actually my second cousin twice removed's roommate's fiance's best friend's pet cat in disguise?"_

_"...no." She levels a disturbed look at me. "And, most emphatically, no."_

_"Good." I cross my arms and look away. "That damn thing follows me into the shower every time I'm over there."_

_"...I take it back. That could be him."_

_"Kurai!"_

-x-x-x-x-

Uhm, yeah, finally updating. I probably won't manage the "once a week" update schedule again...but I will do my best to work on and update this more. I sincerely enjoy this story, I just...hit a snag. I don't much like the next part of the story and that's making it more than difficult to write.

Some revision may be in order.

'Til next time.  
Emma


	24. After the Battle

"Talking"  
_"Thinking"_  
-Telepathisis-  
_Flashback_

-x-x-x-x-  
Chapter Twenty-Two  
After the Battle

_"How…?"_

_Kurai sighed. "Not sure how I survived. Technically I've died more times than I care to mention." Her eyes strayed off into the distance. "Wouldn't be surprised if this was some kind of curse." A bitter smile curled her lips. "After all, I am related to the bitch that caused all this."_

_"Your surname is Misaki. She's just…Misaki."_

_A muscle in her cheek twitched. "The bitch was…is…my aunt."_

_"Well, shit." I mumbled._

-x-x-x-x-

"Have I mentioned that I hate the sun?" Artemis mumbles at the breakfast table.

Kurama awards her the tiniest of smiles. "No, but I can't blame you."

"How are you, anyway?" She questions as she ducks to avoid a ray of sunlight.

"Fine." He replies. "Why do you ask?"

That earns him a sour look. "You were sick, for one. For another? Kimi was worried."

"I was worried about…?" Kimi queries as she is followed in by Botan and Sora.

"Kurama."

"Somewhat. Being a demon in a human's body is not an enviable position." The ice demoness comments offhandedly; the fox demon gives her a sharp look but decides that bickering over breakfast is not what he wants to do today.

"Are you all heading back today?" Botan questions.

"Yep." The sleepy Yusuke mumbles as he enters; Kuwabara tails him, nodding; Hiei appears on the window sill not long afterwards.

"Onward?" Artemis inquires after breakfast.

"Guess so." Sora murmurs as they follow the others towards a portal.

-x-x-x-x-

"Why is it so quiet?" Yusuke questions as they walk up the steps towards the dojo.

"No birds…nothing…" Kuwabara adds softly.

"Let's get moving." Kurama states and all race to the dojo as quickly and quietly as possible.

Yusuke freezes at the sight of the front door; it is mangled beyond recognition.

"Dust." Artemis announces as she nudges a pile of it with her shoe.

"So what?" Kuwabara snaps.

The girl calmly pulls a flask of water from her bag; she opens it a pours a drop on the pile. Her hand wraps around a forming neck and slams it into the ground. Within a matter of moments, a fully reformed vampire is hissing at them.

"You have five seconds to tell me what happened here or you disintegrate. Again." Artemis snaps.

"We came to get that Hunter bitch…" He hisses. "But you ran, so we went for easier meat."

"Lie again and I'll feed you your heart." Hiei snarls; everyone takes a step back as his aura flares sharply.

"You killed the other half of our colony." The vampire grinds out. "Your stupid bitches—"

Artemis jumps back as he bursts into flame. "Some warning would be nice next time."

Hiei shoots her a murderous look but she shrugs it off before heading inside. Kimi follows and barely dodges the thing that launches itself at her neck.

"Blood…you hassss it…" Whispers a malevolent voice.

"Shit." Kimi groans as she continues to dodge.

"Kimi!"

"Alright!" She yells back, dodges one last time and shoves the thing out a window.

0x0x0x0

All see Yukina—eyes black-red, face contorted into a snarl, fangs bared—before sunlight hits her. When it does, she turns to dust, which Artemis promptly encases in a bottle.

Hiei pins Kimi to the wall, sword drawing blood from her neck.

"Hiei, stop!" Artemis hurries in, followed by the others. "Yukina's not dead!"

"She's a dimilamia." The bluette rasps. "The restorative works differently for them."

"She's fine, Hiei." The silver eyed girl soothes. "We can't have her rampaging and attacking us because she needs blood. We'll get some for her and then turn her back."

Purple eyes meet murderous red calmly. "She'd die for real if she drank from me…it was a lucky chance that Artemis didn't."

The sword bites deeper into her neck, but then it and its wielder are gone.

"You okay?" Artemis asks as the others ignore them in favor of searching for Genkai, Touya, Jin, Ze or the intruders.

The demoness rises, ignoring the blood trickling from the shallow cut. "Let's just finish this."

Silver eyes gleam malevolently. "Yes. Let's."

0x0x0x0

"Is it even worth going into the tunnels?" Kuwabara questions dully.

"Nah, no one's…" Yusuke trails off when he sees a splash of blood decorating the entrance. He hurries over and throws it open. A bruised, shaken and bloody wind master crawls out.

"Close it." He rasps.

"Close the…?"

"Touya..."

"Shouldn't we—"

"Close it!" Jin snaps.

Yusuke hurriedly does; he and Kuwabara then help Jin back to the main room.

0x0x0x0

"Yukina's with Kimi and Artemis, Touya's in the tunnels, Jin's there, and Genkai's in her room, drinking tea. Hiei is…somewhere." Kurama murmurs.

"Where did the fuckers go?" Yusuke snarls as he sloppily assists Kurama with Jin's bandages.

"Can't sense 'em." Kuwabara murmurs.

"The vampires?"

"No, Kimi and Artemis."

"That would be because neither of us have much aura left." Artemis supplies helpfully as she assists Kimi with the unconscious Touya.

Yusuke glares. "He's the one—"

"He was under their control." Kimi states as she steals the remaining bandages and begins to treat his injuries. "Some of them have the ability to use people as puppets."

"Why bother?" Kuwabara asks. "They're faster than most people."

"They're sadistic and like easy prey. Would you be able to fight back if it was Yukina coming after you with a butcher's knife?" Her gaze turns to Yusuke and Kurama. "How about Keiko or your mom?"

"Point taken." Kurama murmurs as a gloomy silence descends. "Have you seen Hiei?"

"Yeah, he's getting an unholy amount of joy burning the vampires out of existence." Artemis mumbles.

"Where—"

"In the cave system beneath the dojo." Kimi smirks. "I'm kinda hoping they try to put out the fire by jumping in the hot springs."

An extremely loud bang echoes in the disturbed silence.

"Asshat." Artemis grumbles; Kimi grins but says nothing as she finishes patching Touya up.

"What the…" Yusuke looks down.

"Certain minerals down there don't like water and if you've been crawling 'round the tunnels, you've got 'em on you." Purple eyes contain more than a hint of a smirk. "Just your basic chemistry."

"Remind me to keep you away from pure calcium." The other girl mutters as she assists with the clean up.

"What about Yukina?" Kuwabara questions.

"I need to get some blood before I think about reviving her." Artemis sighs. "I'll be the first one she goes after and it's no use calming her bloody frenzy only to trigger mine."

"True." Kimi acknowledges. "Want some of mine?"

"You guys do know how weird this is, right?" Yusuke interrupts.

Artemis rolls her eyes as both girls ignore his comment. "I can't drink too much of your blood or…"

"Oh. Right." Kimi sighs. "Any ideas?"

Kurama frowns. "Where's Sora?"

0x0x0x0

A roughed up Sora pants to regain his breath as he surveys his captive; the cat demon Ze is tied up with his kusari-gama in a way that permits no careless movements on his part. The red eyes that meet his are hollow, but hold a sick triumph.

"This should teach your kind not to mess with ours."

The double voice—Ze's plus whoever's controlling him—is chilling. Sora ignores it and begins to drag his captive back to the main room. Said captive seems not to care.

0x0x0x0

"Him too?" Yusuke asks, voice acerbic.

"Greetings, freak."

"From where we stand, you're the freak." Sora snaps back, tightening the chain.

"Shut up, weakling. The only reason you captured my puppet is because I let you."

Hiei, smelling strongly of charred flesh, reappears and has to be restrained.

"Ah, the forbidden one. You like what we've done with your sister?"

The jagan begins to glow; moments later Ze sags; Hiei growls as his jagan stops glowing.

"Do I wanna know…?" Yusuke asks.

"Broke its mind." Hiei states before fixing his glower on Artemis and Kimi.

"If you quit glaring, we'll explain about how there's a chance to Turn Yukina back." Artemis mumbles; that only increases the intensity of the glare. "Look, there's a Rite I can perform. It might Turn her back, but it can only be done once…and it has to be done with the blood of someone with at least half of the same genetics as her."

Hiei fills up the offered vial without prompting. Artemis nods her thanks, then disappears into the tunnels as the others begin to fix the barrier or clean up the mess.

Kuwabara stays with the three; partially to keep an eye on them, partially because he knows that he will not be able to focus on any task until he knows for sure if Yukina is okay.

0x0x0x0

"Seriously. What the fuck?" Yusuke mutters as he nurses a beer.

"They watched. They waited. They struck when we were most vulnerable. Not much more to it." Kimi supplies from her spot on the floor. A drained and pale Sora sits next to her, though his eyes are on the cards she is trying to impale the ceiling with.

Kurama is seated near them, though he is in a chair and has one of Kimi's books in hand. Hiei is on the window sill, hand on his katana; his knuckles are white and his eyes two crimson spots of fury. Kuwabara is on the chair by Yusuke, staring blankly at the beer he was supplied by his friend.

Genkai, who has been cleared as not Turned, chose to remain in her room. She has the feeling that the group needs time to process what went on and her being there will neither help nor harm that process, so she opted to let them do so without her.

Hiei turns his murderous gaze to Kimi. "What's taking so long?"

She sighs quietly. "The Rite is…well, dangerous. Were it not for the fact that I know it'd've been useless, I would've asked Artemis to get someone else to do it."

"Why someone else?" Kurama questions, abandoning the book.

"The Rite, if it's the one I'm thinking of, is harder for a dimilamia than a 'pire or a regular Hunter." Kimi leans back, using Sora's chest as a pillow. He absently plays with a lock of her hair, twisting and untwisting it around his finger.

Silence reigns again as the fact that their home base was attacked and breached once again rears its ugly head. Kurama absently runs a hand through his hair, hoping his temperature spiking is a product of his imagination and not his cold rearing its head again. Hiei seethes quietly, the hand that grips his katana now shaking as well as white knuckled. Kuwabara's blank gaze drifts from the opened but untouched beer to the door Artemis disappeared through. Yusuke downs the rest of his beer and wipes his mouth off with the back of his hand as he frowns at the empty bottle. Sora spaces out, focusing on the ceiling until it slides out of focus; his hand absently begins to stroke Kimi's hair. A silent sigh escapes her; she relaxes slightly but gives him a Look. His eyes a tinge bluer, he scoffs slightly before resuming his staring contest with the ceiling.

Kimi glances at the two lying on blankets in the corner; neither Touya nor Jin have reawakened since their injuries had been dealt with. She can't blame them, as being mind-controlled or running from someone who's mind-controlled tends to be mentally and physically draining. That said, she doesn't have enough aura to examine them; she can only hope they're alright for the time being.

She snaps upright when the slowly building current of magic abruptly vanishes; apprehensive, she stares at the door that leads to the tunnels. Sora rises as well, with a questioning expression; the others are now staring at her as well.

"I can sense magic better than I can auras." She murmurs.

"Hi—" Botan begins after flying in on her oar, but stops, as almost everyone now has their weapons out or is in a defensive stance. "…what happened?"

"You don't wanna know." Kimi supplies as she sheathes her sai, rises and heads for the door. She opens it to reveal Artemis, unconscious, supported by a visibly worried Yukina. A wave of relief swaps the room; Sora helps Kimi and Yukina place Artemis over by Jin and Touya.

"Kat said something had happened…but she seemed more, uh…"

Kimi sighs. "Worried about dealing with Emma? Can't blame her. She's terrifying if you fuck with her family, never mind that Ze's the one who fucked up in this case."

"Do I…?"

Sora yawns. "Later."

"Please." Kurama adds distractedly as he rubs his temple.

Botan winces. "Kurama, you really should be resting." She turns to Kimi. "R-"

Said demoness is out cold next to Artemis, as are Sora and Yukina.

"I've got first watch." Yusuke states. "Everyone else can sleep."

Kurama nods reluctantly before leaning back into the couch; Kuwabara, with a last reassuring glance at Yukina, takes a spot on the floor. Botan heads to the kitchen and brings tea for Yusuke and herself. The two sip it as quietly as possible, although both doubt anything short of a disaster would wake them. When Botan glances at the window sill, she finds that Hiei is gone.

0x0x0x0

"Ivfe orem imuntes." Kimi mumbles, covering her eyes. (Five more minutes.)

"Isre nda hisne, Kit." (Rise and shine, Kit.)

Kimi jolts awake and almost crashes into Kurama.

"Sorry." Sora says. "I didn't think…"

She nods tightly before heading to the kitchen to make some food. Anything to get her mind off of what she had almost thought was going on.

Kurama trails her, taking a seat at the table when it becomes clear she won't welcome help. He glances back at the room; aside from Sora, everyone else is asleep.

"…you okay?" He asks after he notices that her hands are shaking.

"Fine." The word is forced out, but doesn't waver. He lets it alone and watches her cook; as time passes, her tense stance loosens; the shaking wanes, then stops.

"Does it have anything to do with my missing memories?"

A tight nod.

A moment passes.

"It's...a bit of a story." She murmurs. "Long story short, Sora woke me up pretty much the same way I'd been woken up back when I lived in the FDK."

"Fire Demon Kingdom? But that's…" Kurama pauses. "I'd say what we saw proved that it's not a myth."

A bitter grin twists her mouth. "Never was. It's just been gone for so long that most would rather refer to it as a myth than attempt to figure out what caused the closest thing to a utopia to come crashing down…in flames, ironically enough."

Kurama considers her. "…does that have anything to do with my memories?"

"The Fire Demon Kingdom was destroyed. It was your home, same as mine. After it was destroyed something in you…it broke." She pauses again, staring at her cup of tea, but not seeing it. "It's probably not a good idea to tell you much more 'til…later."

"Later?"

"…your memories were removed, as you probably gathered. Problem is…I was supposed to keep hold of them."

His neutral gaze sharpens. "Let me guess. You—"

"No!" Over bright purple eyes meet his before looking away. "No. I…didn't take them with me. I gave them to you."

"What do you…"

_Fury coils in his stomach, tensing as it prepares to strike. How **dare** these brats seek 'shelter' with him and his people? They are weak, pathetic things…things that he will take enjoyment in slaughtering._

_"Youko."_

_His plans for dismembering them are paused as he turns to face his second in command. "What, Kuro?"_

_"Let them go."_

_"Why?" He hisses._

_"Do it. As a favor to me."_

_He stares at Kuronue in shock; the emotions in his friend's blue eyes are too complicated for him to even begin to decipher._

_"Fine. Wake them up and get them out." With that, he turns to awaken the rest of his band; he thought that would be the end of it._

_The brats go to leave, but the one with blue hair stops and actually comes towards him. He glances behind him; the others have gone ahead. He glares, about to tell her precisely what he will do to her if she doesn't make use of the time Kuronue bought her, when she offers him a jewel._

_It's varying shades of purple and blue; lightly frosted, which proves it to be the tear of an ice demon. Not worth as much as that of a Koorime, but still worth…something. After placing it around his neck, he stares at it and almost drops it when the image of a young demoness appears. It is clearly the one who gave him the jewel, but he, too, is younger…and allowing her to cry on him. Cry. On him. Shock immobilizes him for a moment._

_His gaze snaps from it to her, but she is gone._

"…that was…you?"

Kimi nods. "I…gave it to you. That jewel. It had your memories in it."

"I don't know what happened to it." He admits after a few moments of awkward silence.

"I figured." She replies. "This is going to be a mess." The girl mumbles as she takes a seat.

"What is?"

"We need to find it and give you back your memories. But…as a…precaution…and to throw off the ones that destroyed the FDK…I kinda…made a bunch of duplicates."

He stares. "A bunch?"

"…at least a hundred."

He is floored. "That means…"

"It could take forever. Provided they haven't already awoken and found it." She mumbles before drinking some of her tea.

"They being…?"

Kimi bites her lip and hesitates. "It's…a bit of a story. One you probably won't believe unless you have access to your memories…or Sora to all of his. He's got a fair few back, mind you, but…not enough."

"So what are we supposed to do in the mean time…wait? That group of undead was difficult for **us** to handle. All of the towns near the border will crumble. Mukuro, Yomi and Raizen might be able to handle or hold them off…but if…"

"If?" Kimi prods, expression bland.

"If the King was as powerful as you say…"

"I could be mistaken. I was just a child." She murmurs.

Kurama's eyes narrow as he considers her; something about her manner is vaguely off.

"Oh?"

"I was only twenty when I found my way there." She supplies before disappearing into her cup of tea.

0x0x0x0

_"So…if you're related to her, it's safe to infer that you…were…lived in…the Fire Demon Kingdom?"_

_Kurai favored me with a flat look before she rose and began to walk away. "You know what they say about 'assume'."_

_"Kurai."_

_She paused. "Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't. Not like it matters now."_

_I stared at her retreating form. It might not, in the grand scheme of things…but it would make me feel better to know there are other FDK relics around besides Kat and my brother._

-x-x-x-x-

I hate this chapter. I hate it with the passion that I hate clichés. Which is why I am not going to use any to describe said hatred. That said, I am still going to continue this story. Even though I want to print this chapter out, rip it up, light it on fire and then launch the ashes into outer space.

Special thanks to jazzmonkey, who is the reason I even updated this godforsaken thing.

Now to figure out where I had been going with this. And hope people are still reading this thing. And start next chapter so I can hopefully have it up sometime in the next millennia XP

See ya then.  
Emma


End file.
